IDIOTA!
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Fic Narusaku, universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Pues acá esta mi nuevo fic, es un universo alterno y de hecho es la primera vez que escribo un fic ahí, como se que me quedo muy revuelto y que a veces estos fic confunden por no saber quién es quien (Me ha pasado) puse acabo más o menos quienes serán los personajes que mas saldrán y el lugar donde están, haber si así evito confusiones.

La escuela esta dentro de una isla, solo la puse así por que quería que hubiera playas y un bosque, la escuela donde trabajan es la única escuela en el lugar aunque es totalmente moderna, propiedad del abuelo de Sakura, al igual que el edificio de apartamentos donde viven, ambos lugares están en un pueblo bastante apartado de la ciudad

Sasuke (si en esta cosa sale Sasuke, lo siento XD)  
Edad: 26 años  
Cargo: Maestro de sexto año  
Ex novio de Sakura

Neji  
Edad: 27 años  
Cargo: Maestro de cuarto  
Novio de Ino

Sarutobi (El tercer Hokague)  
Edad: 60  
Cargo: Director de la escuela  
Abuelo de Sakura

Ino  
Edad: 25  
Cargo: Maestra de tercero  
Mejor amiga de Sakura

Tsunade  
Cargo: Sub Directora  
Edad: 30  
Hermana mayor de Ino

Hinnata  
Edad: 24 años  
Cargo: Enfermera de la escuela  
Prima de Neji

Lee  
Edad: 23 años  
Cargo: Maestro de primero  
Novio de Ten-ten y mejor amigo de Neji… famoso por que muchos de sus alumnos son mas maduros que el

Ten-ten  
Edad: 24 años  
Cargo: Maestra de segundo  
Novia de Lee y mejor amiga de Hinnata, además de amiga de Sakura

Naruto  
Edad: 27 años  
Cargo: Maestro de Gimnasia  
Maestro de educación física, vivía hasta ahora en USA

Sakura  
Edad: 25 años  
Cargo: Maestra de quinto  
Mejor amiga de Ino y ex novia de Sasuke, aparte de sus obligaciones maestra interina de educación física

Sakura se revolvía en su cama, apenas logrando taparse con una sabana y solo gruñía un poco entre sueños que le recordaban lo que menos quería recordar

-Sueño-

En esa misma habitación solo se escuchaban fuertes gemidos, mientras en la oscuridad Sakura se movía rápidamente, estando sobre el Uchiha, ambos jadeaban fuertemente mientras el rostro de Sakura estaba perlado de sudor, Sakura se movía rápidamente sobre el miembro del Uchiha gimiendo fuertemente sujetando sus pechos mientras cada vez aceleraba mas

-Sasuke… aaa… Sasuke me corro!!!

Sasuke movía su cadera rápidamente como si lo único que quisiera fuera entrar y salir la mayor cantidad de veces posibles de la chica sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo, apretó sus pechos fuertemente haciendo que Sakura gimiera suavemente de dolor, mientras esta sentía que Sasuke dejaba de moverse, jadeando rápidamente ambos, Sakura se acurruco a su lado

-Te amo Sasuke…

Dijo acostándose a su lado aun un poco agitada, aunque había fingido el orgasmo, se acurruco en el cuerpo de Sasuke, este no contesto… como siempre… pero en esa época no importara lo que Sasuke hiciera para ella siempre era lo correcto… y perfecto…

..........

Se encontraban en la sala de un apartamento una sala muy grande con ventanales y un balcón que daban a la playa y tan solo una mesa pequeña y unos sillones apuntando a un televisor plano, la casa de Sakura, se escucho algo romperse

-TE DIJE QUE NO PASO NADA SASUKE!!!

Sakura lo miraba enfurecida, mientras Sasuke la miraba con odio, apretando los puños, era un hombre alto, fuerte y mucho mas pesado que Sakura pero ella no se iba a dejar mangonear por el

-TE VI CON EL!!! TODO MUNDO SABE QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI  
-Y QUE ME QUEDE CONTIGO EN VEZ DE CON EL, AHORA LEE ESTA COON TEN-TEN LO SABES!!  
-YA ME ESTAS CANSANDO!!

Sasuke se acerco lanzando una mano al cuello de Sakura pero esta la detuvo apretando la muñeca del Uchiha, sabia que tan siquiera en fuerza no podía ganarle

-TU TAN BIEN ME CANSASTE, LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!  
-Y SI NO DESEO IRME, HE ZORRA??

Sasuke con su otra mano tomo a Sakura de la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió, Neji entro en el departamento

-Escuche gritos y vine a ver… pasa algo?

Sasuke se alejo de Sakura, esta lloraba un poco, Neji arqueo una ceja mirándola

-Nada… Neji-kun… acabamos de romper…

Sasuke volteo a verla, pero Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, sabia que Sasuke no se metería con ella estando hay Neji

-Sasuke ya se iba… no te preocupes por regresarme mis llaves, cambiare las cerraduras, ahora vete

Sasuke salió gruñendo del departamento… a partir de ese día se veían a diario en el trabajo, se encontraban como siempre, pero jamás volvió a mirarla ni a tocarla, como si no existiera…

-HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-Fin del sueño-

Sakura se despertó jadeando, volteando a su alrededor para ver quien había lanzado ese grito, se levanto rápidamente mirando de reojo el reloj que tenia al lado de su cama, era la 1 am , no había nada extraño dentro y corrió hacia una puerta en una pared de la sala abriéndola entro en la sala de Ino justo a tiempo para ver a su amiga Ino abrasar y saltar de felicidad, estaba con su novio, Neji, tan pronto Ino vio a Sakura se lanzo sobre ella abrasándola, Ino traía un traje de noche negro que se ataba a la espalda y tacones y aparentemente acababa de llegar ya que Neji tan bien iba de traje

-Sakura!!!! VOY A CASARME VOY A CASARME!!!

Dijo totalmente feliz, mientras Sakura sentía como la estrujaba con fuerza, cuando

-Yo… deben… estar este.. queriendo hablar… dios ya es tarde aunque apenas llegamos este… me voy Ino…  
-Neji, por que te vas? HAY QUE CELEBRAR!!!  
-Yo… este…

Neji estaba totalmente rojo, Ino volteo a ver a Sakura, era una chica atlética y voluptuosa, pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás… y no traía mas que una panti y un sostén minúsculo que no alcanzaba a tapar nada

-INTENTAS ROBARME A MI NOVIO FRENTUDA RAMERA??!!!

-QUE DICES INO PUERCA??? PARA ROBARTELO EL NECESITARIA TENER BUENOS GUSTOS Y NO FIJARZE EN ZORRAS COMO TU!!!!

-COMO ME DIJISTE??? REPITEMELO EN MI CARA

-ZORRA ZORRA ZORRA!!!!

Neji suspiro un poco, aunque sonreía

-Dejare cerrado…

Ino volteo a verlo sonriéndole dulcemente

-ok mi amor n.n

De inmediato cambio su expresión a la Ino enojada

-TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO POR QUERERME QUITAR A MI NOVIO!!

-QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES!!!!

Neji camino por el pasillo del edificio dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando se topo con Tsunade que estaba un poco roja,

-Tsunade-san…

Tsunade lo miro, estaba algo bebida pero para Neji ya era algo conocido, Tsunade rara vez perdía la cabeza aun bebida

-AL FIN SE LO PEDISTE!!!!

Tsunade se lanzo sobre el abrasándolo, apretándolo contra el con su gigantesca fuerza, lo dejo en el suelo y Neji se tambaleo un poco

-Ha… pues… yo…

-Necesitaran mudarse juntos, no lo crees?

Neji lo pensó un poco, ya se le había ocurrido y ya se lo había pedido a Ino, la familia de Neji era rica y tenían una gran casa, Ino había aceptado y realizarían la mudanza al día siguiente, Tsunade pareció leerle el pensamiento

-Bueno, pues suerte con la mudanza… ahora que Ino esta contenta iré a ponerla aun mas, suerte!

Tsunade paso al lado de Neji que sonrió un poco al ver a su cuñada y siguió bajando las escaleras, Tsunade se acerco y abrió la puerta del departamento

-HERMANA ADIVINA Q…  
-Neji te propuso que te casaras con el  
-SIEMPRE ARRUINAS LASSORPRESAS!!!  
-Si… y tu por que estas en ropa interior Sakura?

Sakura se puso roja, por la emoción había olvidado siquiera vestirse, se levanto y fue hacia la puerta que comunicaba los apartamentos y tomo una bata, Tsunade ya se había ido

-Ha, que quería tu hermana?  
-Es una carta de Naruto  
-Naruto?  
-Si, mi hermano… lo recuerdas…

-Recuerdo de Sakura-

Una niña chiquita y frentuda y un niñito rubio tomando lodo de un vaso

-TRAGA TRAGA TRAGA!!! –Sakura-  
-YA!!  
-Sii!!! –Sakura-

Naruto se desmaya

-Ha… MAMA!!! NARUTIS SE DESMAYO!!!

-Fin del flasback-

-He… no  
-Bueno…

Ino abrió el sobre y saco la carta

-Hermana… primero Sakura si me recuerda por la vez que me aposto que no podía tomarme un vaso de lodo

Ino volteo a verla y Sakura enrojeció sin mirarla

-Llegare mañana, me han ofrecido un puesto en la escuela donde trabajas… podrías venir a recogerme?

-Genial!! Hace años que no lo veo… cuantos tenia cuando se fue, 6, 7?  
-Pues… si pero… mañana me mudo con Neji no puedo ir a verlo!!!

Sakura se cayo por un momento, Ino y ella eran muy unidas, tanto que casi matan al abuelo de Sakura de un infarto cuando se entero que habían perforado la pared de los apartamentos para no tener que salir para verse, sabia que la extrañaría y mucho

-Yo… este…  
-Bueno la casa de Neji queda lejos de aquí pero… esta muy cerca de la escuela, ya sabes… es grande y lujosa, ese chico solo va a trabajar hay por capricho y nada mas… y seguiré trabajando hay… seguiremos viéndonos…

Sakura la miro y le sonrió

-Pues entonces puedo ir mañana por tu hermano si estaras ocupada  
-EN VERDAD??!!!

Ino iba a abrasarla cuando Sakura se alejo un poco

-Mejor no… sacaste la fuerza de tu hermana, recuérdalo  
-Hey tu eres mas fuerte!!

Sakura rio un poco

-Oye y a propósito… como es? Hace años que no lo veo  
-Es verdad… mmm… por aquí debo tener una foto

Como ya no le interesaba demasiado tener ordenado, Ino simplemente empeso a sacar cajones y dejarlos en el suelo, hasta que hayo una foto

-Esta foto es de el, es cuando fui el año pasado a visitarlo con mi hermana

Sakura miro la foto, en ella se veía a Ino, con un apretado y pequeño bikini que seguramente hacia echo suspirar a mas de un chico en la playa, Tsunade con un traje aun mas escotado y en medio estaba Naruto, Sakura se sonrió un poco al verlo, era un poco mas alto que Tsunade, era un chico muy fuerte y su piel parecía morena a causa de la playa, Sakura se sonrojo, si que había cambiado… y mucho…

-Bueno yo este…  
-Si te lo quieres llevar a la cama no hay problema frentuda ramera

Sakura rio un poco nerviosa, mirándola, una vez que Sasuke le había dicho ramera y casi la había echo llorar, había sido ella la que empeso a decirle así como juego y para burlarse y para animar a Sakura y se le había quedado aunque solo ellas 2 y Neji habían escuchado el apodo

-Bueno yo… ha… creo que…

-Lo estas pensando?

Sakura volteo a verla, totalmente roja

-CLARO QUE SI!! DIGO CLARO QUE NO!!! DIGO… QUE ESTE… ETO… A QUE HORAS LLEGA EL MALDITO VUELO!!!!  
-ha… a las 7…  
-A LAS 7!!!  
-LO SIENTO LO SIENTO TE COMPENSARE TE LO PROMETO!!! ADEMAS MAÑANA ES FIN DE SEMANA ASÍ QUE PASADO PUEDES DESCANSAR, POR FA POR FA!!!

Sakura suspiro, la ciudad estaba a 5 horas de hay y normalmente iban en tranvía pero si quería llegar a tiempo tendría que ir en carretera, eso significaba que conduciría toda la noche y que tenia solo una hora para partir

-Bueno esta bien… ire…

Dijo resignada, a fin de cuentas Ino era su mejor amiga

-PERO HAY DE TI SI ME HACE ALGO…  
-Que tu no quieras, aja

Ino quedo en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza, mientras Sakura se dirigía furiosa a su apartamento

-Y MAS TE VALE QUE ESTE TODO RECOGIDO CUANDO LLEGUE CON EL ESCUCHASTE!!!

Ino sonrió un poco

-Ok, total los muebles los dejo aquí

Se escucho un portazo, Sakura por el otro lado suspiro un poco entristecida, hacia 6 meses que Neji prácticamente había tenido que sacarle de encima a Sasuke, en parte había dejado de extrañarlo, pero otra parte le había enseñado a no querer a nadie, desde que eso había pasado Ino había esperado un tiempo razonable y había empezado a presentarle chicos o programarle citas, intentando que se enamorara de nuevo, pero Sakura no había pasado de una cita, sexo en una noche y ya, aun le dolia un poco la cicatriz que le había provocado Sasuke… quisas demasiado…

Unos minutos después Sakura caminaba al estacionamiento del edificio y sacaba su auto, traía puesto una falda corta color crema y una camisa roja con mangas blancas bastante holgada que a pesar de esto no lograba disimular por completo su pecho y su cintura estrecha, subió su auto y después de llenarse un termo de café arranco y salió lo mas rápido que podía, quizás lograría dormir un par de horitas en algún hotelito por hay si se daba prisa aunque no lo creía.

Y pues aca esta, espero les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo habra mas lemon


	2. Chapter 2

El sol estaba apenas saliendo y se notaba que se venia un día muy caluroso, Sakura apenas había llegado y esperaba en el anden mientras sonrojada notaba como algunos chicos la miraban, se había desabrochado los 2 primeros botones de la camisa dejando ver un escote y el canalillo de sus pechos, aunque solía hacerlo mas para molestar a Ino que para traer chicos, ahora se sentía nerviosa, el hermano de Ino parecía un buen chico y sabia que era alguien decente pero viendo como eran sus hermanas…

Finalmente vio el avión aterrizar mientras la gente empesaba a entrar al anden, no había nadie de interés hasta que vio una cabeza rubia

-HEY NARUTIS!!! Ha…

Sakura se sonrojo al verlo, Naruto traía una camisa blanca abierta y unos jeans, se acerco a Sakura y esta no lograba evitar su sonrojo, de niña se había enamorado de el como se enamoran las niñas de su edad (Torturando a su "amor" a mas no poder) pero ahora simplemente era diferente sin saber por que

-Hola… tu eres… Sakura-chan?? O.O  
-Narutis… Naruto… ha hola… veo que me recuerdas

Dijo mirándolo, sonriéndole

-Vaya quien te reconocería…  
-Ni a ti… has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi estábamos del mismo tamaño

Dijo al ver que Naruto la rebasaba casi 10 cm

-Y la ultima vez que te vi estabas mas…  
-Ha, si era una niña, regordeta, enfadosa  
-Plana…  
-He?... EN ESO TE FIJABAS CUANDO ERA NIÑA PERVERTIDO!!??

Sakura le estampo un puñetazo en la nuca, para después sonrojarse por lo que había echo, Ino estaba acostumbrada pero el…

-ha lo siento Naruto…

Naruto se levanto sobándose la cabeza

-Ha… no hay de que sakuras-chans… todas están igual de crecidas… si… ha…

Sakura lo miro un poco y suspiro, Naruto se levanto y pego las 2 manos a su cara suspirando y se encontró como nuevo, de no ser por el chichón casi del tamaño de su cabeza que se le veía

-Ha… tu te lo buscaste…  
-Oye lo busco mi hermana… Tsunade una vez le conto que los tenias mas grandes que ella y me mando esta carta para demostrar que no… hasta traía la foto para reconocerte

Naruto le dio una postal, en ella decía:

-VEZ??? TE DIJE QUE NADIE SUPERA EL DE TUS HERMANITAS!!

En la foto aparecía Ino vestida como princesa, con un generoso escote que mostraba su pecho casi por completo y Sakura disfrazada de hombre, si Ino hubiera estado hay en ese momento no habría vivido para contarlo, Sakura recordaba muy bien esa ocasión, habían representado la obra de teatro "La bella durmiente" y Lee, el príncipe, se había roto una pierna haciendo acrobacias con una patineta, por lo que Sakura lo había sustituido, después de ponerse unas muy apretadas e incomodas vendas

-ESA… ESA… PERO SIGNIFICA QUE TU ME LAS VISTE, NO ME LO IMAGINE HE?

Dijo dándole una bofetada a Naruto y saliendo del lugar muy airada, aunque realmente estaba enfadada con Ino, Naruto era el que estaba mas a la mano en ese momento, Naruto cogió un morral y se lo echo al hombro caminando tras ella

-No te enfades, Sakura-chan…  
-Si como digas… sube al auto quiero irme ya a…

El estomago de Sakura gruño un poco y esta se puso colorada, Naruto le sonrió

-Viniste por mi y si vienes en auto seguro ni has desayunado… te invito?  
-Ha… creo que si… además de todos modos no podemos irnos de inmediato…

Entraron al auto y Sakura condujo hasta un centro comercial cerca de la playa, era uno de los lugares preferidos de Sakura en la ciudad, Naruto miro el lugar

-Bueno… tu escoges donde comemos Sakura-chan… solo no me vayas a quebrar…  
-Oye ni que comiera tanto…  
-Pues apenas te conozco… y de chiquita…

Sakura le estampo de nuevo el puño en la cara tirándolo, mientras iba a sentarse, no sabia por que Naruto la exasperaba un poco, aun así lo ayudo a levantarse y se sentaron sin hablar mucho hasta que les trajeron su orden, empezaron a comer

-Y… pasa algo?  
-Pues… quieres ir al rato a conocer la playa… o algo?  
-Mmm… no pareces muy ansiosa, pasa algo?  
-Claro, tu hermana se muda hoy  
-Ha, se muda? Y eso por que?

Sakura lo miro

-No sabes? La Puer… Ino… se va a casar dentro de poco  
-QUE???!!!

Naruto se levanto y se quedo callado, mirándola, asombrado

-No lo sabias? O.o  
-CLARO QUE NO!! Y QUIEN…  
-ANTES SIENTATE!!!

Sakura se levanto y lo tomo del hombro haciéndolo que se sentara, algunas personas se les habían quedado viendo

-Pues… se llama Neji Hyuga… y pues haber… es mas o menos de tu tamaño, por algún milagro de la naturaleza tiene ojos blancos y no es ciego, pelo negro largo… tiene mucho dinero y es buena persona, a tu hermana muchas veces la ignora o se porta como si no estuviera, contesta con monosílabos cuando le habla, es muy serio y seco con ella, rara vez le sonríe, la trata un poco brusco…

Dijo sonriendo un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto apretaba los puños, Sakura comprendió, alguien que actuara así nada mas era odioso… y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esa era prácticamente la descripción de cómo la había tratado Sasuke, pero había una enorme diferencia entre el y Neji

-Pero la ama… la ama con todo el corazón y estoy segura que seria capas de morir por ella

Naruto la miro un poco

-Bueno… entonces no hay problema n.n

Dijo empezando a comer, Sakura sonrió un poco nerviosa, que rápido se le había ido el enojo

-Y bueno… donde tenias planeado quedarte?  
-Pues no sabia, pero… ahora que dices que se saldrá de la casa me quedare hay

Dijo comiendo tranquilamente

-Mmm… Ino pensó en eso, se están mudando hoy… por eso  
-Es mejor estar aquí contigo todo el día que llegar a molestar en plena mudanza no?

Sakura le sonrió un poco

-Bueno si no hay remedio tendré que pasármela contigo

Sakura le sonrió… y le sujeto del cuello de la camisa

-QUE DIJISTE NIÑO!!!  
-Nada… nada… Sakura-chan… de verdad…

Sakura lo soltó, jadeando

-A mi tan poco me hace ninguna gracia pasar mi día contigo  
-Jajaja pues tienes cara de no saber ni que hacer hoy…  
-Si aja… vaya y se supone que entraras a trabajar donde trabajamos Ino y yo… en que estarás?  
-Necesitaban a un maestro de educación física y pues hace tiempo que quería mudarme para acá  
-Ha vienes a reemplazarme  
-Tu dabas las clases?  
-Que, te parece que no estoy calificada?

Dijo Sakura bromeando, mientras acababan de desayunar, pagaron y salieron del local

-Tu pareces ser el que no sabe dar clases  
-Pues no… jamás he dado clases  
-Aja… capas de que ni siquiera sabes nada de ejercicios o deportes

Dijo Sakura, aunque tan solo con ver a Naruto sabia que eso no era verdad le gustaba fastidiarlo

-Pues lo mismo puedo decirte, Sakura-chan  
-Pues yo he estado de suplente hace 3 meses y no ha habido problemas…  
-Aja…  
-Oye no molestes

Le dijo mirándolo, empesaba a enfadarse… de nuevo, Naruto al parecer lo adivino y se quedo callado, pensando en si llegaría vivo al pueblo, cuando Sakura lo miro

-Bueno tenemos que matar tiempo en algún lugar, alguna idea?  
-No se… a donde vienen tu y mi hermana cuando visitan la ciudad?  
-Ha… a la estética, de compras… ha…  
-No, nada que me interese -_- No hacen cosas de chicos?  
-Y por que habríamos de hacer cosas de chicos?  
-Por que parecen chicos…

Se escucho una bofetada, mientras Sakura caminaba al carro dándose cuenta de que Naruto solo la provocaba para reírse de ella, Naruto subió a su lado en el auto como si fuera un niño de paseo, mientras Sakura de repente tuvo una idea y sonrió ampliamente, encendiendo el auto, finalmente se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio

-He… que es esto?  
-Traes un cambio de ropa, no? Cógelo

Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Naruto tomo el cambio y camino tras ella, Sakura hablo unas cosas con una mujer y después esta dejo pasar a Naruto

-Bueno voy a cambiarme, ponte algo ligero o si estas cómodo con eso, déjatelo y espérame en ese cuarto

Naruto no sabia ni que pasaba, aun así entro y…

-O… vaya… va a doler…

Vio que estaban dentro de un gimnasio, en el lugar solo era un gran salón de madera con un saco para golpear, pero Naruto no sabia por que, pero creía que no lo usarían, Sakura entro por el otro lado de la habitación, traía puesto un pegado top que dejaba sus bellos pechos verse apretados por su escote y su vientre, donde Naruto pudo ver pequeños y casi invisibles músculos en su vientre totalmente plano y ver sus piernas casi a la perfección por su short, Sakura le sonrió disfrutando ver lo embobado que había dejado al chico, aunque sabia que pronto tendría algo de miedo… bueno un poquito mas que algo…

-Ha… ya tenias ropa aquí?  
-Si, tu hermana y yo somos socias, se me ocurrió que podemos matar el tiempo y mostrarte que no soy una debilucha

Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, acercándose al saco para golpear, lanzo un puñetazo y sin mas, el saco salió volando cayendo por la ventana, Naruto lo miro con ojos como platos

-Ups… ya no hay otro…

Dijo sonriéndole

- Ino y yo somos un poco aficionadas… pero ya no podre practicar con ella… bueno no tan seguido…

Sakura le sonrió inocentemente mirándolo cruzando las manos en su espalda, sonriéndole

-Practicas con migo Naruto-kun

Naruto sonrió un poco y asintió

-Ok n.n

Sin decir nada Sakura se lanzo contra Naruto, este rápidamente esquivo y la pared retumbo un poco cuando el puño de Sakura golpeo contra ella, Naruto la miro

-Vamos… sigamos…  
-Ha pero…  
-Ya se!!! Si ganas hare lo que quieras, echo?

Naruto enrojeció y finalmente saco su camisa quedándose solo con los jeans, poniéndose en posición de pelea, Sakura le sonrió con lujuria al verlo y corrió contra el, lanzándole un golpe, Naruto se hiso a un lado sujetándola del brazo pegándola a el, Sakura se sonrojo mucho, cuando Naruto la levanto y se vio cayendo de espaldas, a pesar de que el suelo estaba acolchonado sintió el golpe, Naruto se inclino sobre ella un poco preocupado

-te sientes bien?

Sakura lo miro y lo sujeto con las piernas y lo tiro levantándose

-Aun no acabamos de jugar

Dijo riendo, Naruto la miro un poco y se levanto poniéndola contra la pared pero en vez de golpearla, empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-Naruto Naruto NO JAJAA JAJAJA ESTO NO VALEE

-No dijiste que valía y que no, Sakura

-No pero esto… esto no Jajaja jajajajajaja

Sakura reía fuertemente tratando de zafarse, cuando lo empujo, jadeando fuertemente mas por las cosquillas, le sonrió y trato de pegarle, Naruto al menos era mejor oponente que Ino, aunque jamás trato de golpearla, Sakura muchas veces se vio bien sujeta por este, que trataba de tumbarla, aun así Sakura siempre lograba zafarse, un rato después ambos jadeaban ya muy cansados

-A que horas se acababa esto, Sakura-chan?

Le dijo Naruto jadeando fuertemente, Sakura se aparto un poco el cabello del rostro

-Pues… Ino y yo solo luchamos una hora y luego nos vamos a hacer otros ejercicios así que… no se…  
-Mmm… me pegas, tu ganas, te tiro, yo gano  
-Ok n.n

Dijo Sakura apretando el puño, Naruto suspiro un poco mientras la miraba fijamente, Sakura se lanzo contra el y Naruto empezó a retroceder rápidamente esquivando los golpes de esta, Sakura se daba cuenta de que a cada golpe Naruto hubiera podido darle algún puñetazo, pero el parecía simplemente decidido a no golpearla y eso lo agradecía esta, cuando sin darse cuenta Naruto sujeto el brazo de Sakura bajo el suyo y puso su pierna entre las de Sakura haciéndola perder el equilibrio

-O… oye!! No no…

Sakura trato de sujetarse a Naruto y las piernas de ambos se enredaron, Naruto tan bien cayo, Sakura se levanto un poco, sentía su cuerpo presionado contra el de Naruto, casi sintiendo la dureza de su pecho, mientras subía a verlo, Naruto parecía medio aturdido, Sakura lo miro, a escasísimos centímetros del rostro de este, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, Sakura se movió un poco y sintió la cadera contra la de Naruto, lanzo un pequeño gemido totalmente roja

-ha… te quitas…?  
-Tu estas sobre mi, Sakura-chan

Sakura estaba cada vez mas roja, finalmente poco a poco se levanto, procurando acariciar lo menos posible su cuerpo al de Naruto hasta que se recostó junto a este, jadeando fuertemente por el ejercicio

-ha… donde aprendiste… eso?  
-jeje, tu y mi hermana no son la únicas que piensan que este tipo de cosas son buen ejercicio, Sakura-chan  
-Si… practiquemos mas seguido, no?  
-Encantado

Sakura sonrió, recuperando poco a poco el aliento, volteo y miro por la ventana, el sol había descendido un poco

-Bueno… me daré un baño… vienes?  
-Como? O///O segura?  
-CLARO!!! No te quiero así en mi auto!! Ven te diré donde están las duchas de los chicos

Dijo Sakura rápidamente, tratando de zafarse de lo que había dicho antes, se levanto junto a Naruto y le indico donde estaban las duchas, mientras ella entraba a las de las chicas, mientras se bañaba se abraso a si misma sonrojada, eso la había excitado mas de lo que creía, pensó que no seria mala idea tomarle la palabra a Ino…

Naruto había salido ya de la ducha, trayendo la misma camisa y solo otro pantalón, Sakura le sonrió un poco al verlo, el ejercicio la había relajado bastante

-Bueno… no queda mucho que hacer… que quieres que haga?

Naruto pensó un poco sonriéndole

-Mmm… lo guardare para después, Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió un poco mientras caminaban a la entrada, Naruto la siguió

-Y a donde iremos ahora?  
-Mmm… no se… llévame de compras  
-Oye no soy Ino  
-No pero eres su suplente, así que a menos que quieras irte a pie…

Naruto suspiro un poco y le sonrió

-Ok, tu pagas lo que compres?  
-Claro, que esperabas?  
-Vamos entonces, Sakura-chan  
-Ok n.n

Subieron al auto mientras Sakura sonreía ampliamente eso ya parecía una salida con un amigo que una cita… que se supone que precisamente eso no era

-Bueno… haber donde vamos? –Sakura-  
-No se… algo interesante  
-para ti? Mmm…

Sakura sonrió y entro a una tienda de artículos de playa, mientras Naruto veía las cosas, Sakura miro los bikinis y sonriendo escogió el mas atrevido desapareciendo por los vestidores…

-Naruto ven!!!  
-Ha… O.O

Naruto se puso totalmente rojo, Sakura tenia un pequeño tanga rojo y un sostén muy pequeño rojo que levantaba y apretaba sus pechos, haciéndolos parecer mas voluminosos, camino lentamente hacia Naruto

-Ha… me veo bien?  
-Ha pero… ha…

Dijo Naruto mirándola embobado, Sakura se aseguro que nadie veía mientras caminaba junto a el

-Ha pero es muy caro…

Dijo Sakura de repente al ver el precio, no había traído tanto dinero consigo ni su tarjeta

-Ha Sakura-chan… yo te lo comprare  
-Y eso? Habías dicho que no  
-Si te gusto… viniste por mi de todos modos  
-Bueno… entonces creo que lo llevo

Dijo sonriendo al mirar la cara de Naruto, mientras este se dirigía a pagar, Sakura se quedo escogiendo otras cosas, salieron de la tienda y adivinaron… con Naruto cargando todas las compras, Sakura ahora traía blusa roja desfajada

-Por que no llevas tus cosas? Puedes con ellas  
-Por que soy una dama y como tu eres un caballero… o te acercas las tienes que llevar

Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente mientras lo dejaba y corría a un atienda

-Oye Sakura-chan espérame!!

Sakura salió con una bolsa y sacando una torta de esta se la tendio

-He?  
-Que no tienes hambre? Comimos hace horas, ven vamos a sentarnos

Dijo poniéndose en una banca a comer, Naruto sonrió un poco y empeso a comer la suya

-Buena verdad?  
-Si… pensé que serias una de esas chicas que no comen nada de esto  
-Por?  
-por que estas delgada igual mi hermana  
-Jaja pero son ricas… esta comida es la razón por la que Ino y yo pasamos 3 horas diarias en el gimnasio

Dijo sin dejar de comer y sin mirarlo

-Hacia años que no venia por aquí  
-Por que?  
-Pues, por que me fui  
-Jamás me dijo mi hermana por que te fuiste  
-Mmm… no es tan raro, no querría recordar… nuestros papas se divorciaron así que Ino y Tsunade se quedaron con mi padre y yo me fui a vivir a la casa de mi madre, es todo  
-ha…. Jeje con razón sacaron esas mañas si vivian con el  
-No sabias?  
-No, siempre nos veíamos en casa de mis padres o en la escuela, pero jamás en su casa hasta que se mudaron las 2, solo se que su padre murió hace ya un buen tiempo, como 5 años  
-Si, lo escuche  
-Y pro que no viniste?  
-Problemas

La pregunta parecía haber zanjado la cuestión, Sakura lo miro y Naruto le sonrió

-A donde vamos ahora, Sakura-chan? Mientras no sea al salón de belleza iré  
-Ok… jeje no sabes a donde?  
-Soy nuevo Sakura-chan  
-Ha…  
-Mmm vamos hay  
-A donde?

Naruto le señalo una sala de videojuegos, Sakura lo miro

-Oye ese no es un lugar para una chica  
-Por que no? Vamos un juego  
-Que no… OYE!!

Naruto la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia la sala, puso una ficha

-Ok y ahora…  
-Ahora solo trata de vencer al personaje, aquí patadas, aquí golpes aquí  
-Si si si terminemos con esto…

-2 minutos después-

-Oye le gane O.O  
-Si…  
-Mmm se puede jugar de 2… como es así?  
-Uno contra el otro  
-Segura?  
-Si dale…

-10 minutos después-

-GANE!!!  
-COMO LO…  
-OTRA!!!  
-Ok… no me ganaras!!!

Un buen rato después salían del lugar, ya había anochecido, Sakura reía mientras miro a Naruto haciendo la "V" de Victoria

-Gane 30 veces Naruto!!  
-Si… no puedo creerlo… habías jugado antes  
-No, jamás  
-Vamos dime la verdad  
-Es verdad!  
-Mmm… entonces harás lo que quiera una vez  
-Ha… ok O.o

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa picara, no pensaba desperdiciar el día…

-Me veía bien con el bikini?  
-Vaya… si te veías bien…  
-En serio? Que bueno n.n Sabes? Lo traigo puesto debajo… mira

Le dijo sonriéndole juguetonamente mientras levantaba un pliego de su camisa mostrando el hilito del tanga del bikini, Naruto enrojeció mas mientras Sakura reía un poco, disfrutando jugar con el rubio, mientras este se acercaba y ambos subían al auto, Sakura saco un celular

-Hola? FRENTUDA DONDE ESTAS???!!!  
-ESO NO TE IMPORTA PUERCA!! YA TERMINARON?  
-AUN NO!! EL CAMION DE MUDANSAS SE RETRASO ASÍ QUE ESPERENSE!!! YA LLEGO MI HERMANO?  
-Ya, te lo paso

Naruto la miraba un poco sorprendido por los gritos que había dado Sakura al teléfono

-Ha Ino-chan  
-Naruto!! Como llegaste? Llego tu vuelo a tiempo?  
-Bien… hace unas 6 horas  
-En verdad? Muy bien!! El viaje estuvo bien?  
-Ha… si  
-Ok, Cuando llegues al departamento avísame e Ire con Neji, se quien es por que conociendo a la frentuda chismosa ya sabes que me casare… así que quiero que lo conozcas, llámame cuando llegues, ok?  
-Muy bien Ino-chan  
-Y TEN CUIDADO CON ESA RAMERA ES UNA VIOLADORA!!!  
-QUE ME ESTABAS DICIENDO INO PUERCA!!!??  
-RAME…

Naruto apago el celular suspirando, con un poco de miedo por la cara de furia que había puesto Sakura y que había desaparecido derrepente de su rostro

-Este… jeje así nos llevamos…  
-Ok…  
-Bueno busquemos un hotel  
-He??!!

Naruto se puso rojo

-Dijiste… hotel…  
-Si, anoche no dormí por estar conduciendo para venir a recogerte y no pienso pasar otra noche igual….  
-Ok, Sakura-chan

Sakura arranco rápidamente y se dirigió al hotel lo mas rápido que podía, totalmente roja

-(Pensando) Que me pasa… me gusta… quiero pasar la noche con el… por que me interesa si lo lastimo?… si el piensa que es algo mas…

Finalmente llegaron al hotel, Naruto camino a la recepción con el morral de lona que traía como equipaje mientras Sakura se acercaba y buscaba algunas cosas entre lo que había comprado, Naruto hablo un pocol con la dependiente y ambos caminaron al ascensor

-Dijo que ya tenias reservación Sakura-chan  
-Ha si… había previsto quedarme esta noche aquí, no creí que pudiera manejar sin dormir  
-Si estabas cansada debías habérmelo dicho  
-Ha, no no estoy cansada ni tengo sueño pero, no puedo tomar el riesgo de quedarme dormida en pleno viaje, son muchas horas..mejor asegurarse

Naruto le sonrió un poco, cuando el ascensor se cerro sin aviso Naruto puso a Sakura contra la pared del elevador y la beso, Sakura correspondió el beso suavemente antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pasando y se separo suavemente

-Y eso?  
-Tan bien me dijeron que habías encargado una cama grande… habías planeado divertirte, Sakura?

Dijo sin mas empeso a besar el cuello, Sakura se puso totalmente roja, empesando a suspirar

-Ha… si si pero… aaaa… eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga y… y… aaa!!

Sakura gimió mas fuerte cuando el rubio empeso a acariciar su entrepierna sobre su ropa interior, Sakura empeso a agitarse mientras sentía como Naruto la acariciaba como si supiera su cuerpo de memoria, esta miro a Naruto jadeando

-No eres alguien que quiera lastimar… no busco relaciones ni na…

Naruto la beso en los labios, Sakura le correspondió, entiendo la indirecta, mientras comenzaba a sudar, debido a las caricias de Naruto, lo abraso acariciando su cabello mientras se movía un poco permitiendo que Naruto pudiera acariciarla mas, cuando se comenzó a abrir la puerta, Naruto le sonrió tan bien agitado mientras Sakura jadeaba rápidamente, Naruto se acerco a otra puerta y Sakura se acerco tomándolo de la mano mirándolo a los ojos

-La amistad de Ino significa mucho para mi… no significa nada, ok? NADA!  
-Ok, Sakura-chan… no aun  
-Ni hoy ni nunca  
-Ok…

Sakura lo guio a su habitación abriendo rápidamente, entraron y tan pronto la puerta se cerro Naruto empeso a besarla, poniéndola contra la puerta mientras Sakura desabrochaba su camisa, dejándola caer, mientras Naruto se alejaba un poco sacando su camisa, Sakura lo miro respirando agitada, sonriéndole a Naruto, notando como este se la comía con la mirada

-Si te digo que te desnudes frente a mi?

Sakura recordaba la apuesta que habían echo y sonriendo, se saco su sostén lentamente mientras Naruto sacaba su jean y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, disfrutando el espectáculo mientras Sakura se acercaba, quitándose su falda y dejándose solo su tanga mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto, viendo sus bóxers, sonrió mientras se lo quitaba y sin mas se arrodillaba y sacando el miembro de Naruto sonrió y empeso a lamerlo, sin mirarlo

-Haa… Sakura-chan…

Dijo Naruto suspirando al sentir la lengua de Sakura, esta sonrió un poco, Naruto la había dejado muy caliente y excitada y era el momento de desquitarse, poco a poco empeso a subir y bajar su lengua por el tronco del miembro de Naruto, mientras Naruto empesaba a jadear, sonrió y se lo metió en la boca todo lo que podía empesando a chuparlo, poco a poco, moviendo la cabeza mientras solo escuchaba los jadeos del rubio, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando tan bien del momento, moviéndose rápido y luego lento mientras aceleraba un poco

-Sa… Sakura…chan… aaaa…

Sakura sonrió y subió acariciando el miembro de Naruto todo lo que pudo hasta dejar de chuparlo

-Ahora estas como yo… que se siente he?

Dijo sonriendo

-vengativa?

Sakura la tomo de la cintura y sin mas la empujo un poco hacia el suelo levantando una de sus piernas, poniéndola a su costado y acostándola en el suelo

-Se siente que te quiero hacer esto!

Entro por completo en la vagina de Sakura, de una sola vez, Sakura abrió los ojos lanzando un fuerte gemido, no se le había ocurrido que Naruto la penetrara así de una sola vez, miro a Naruto mientras este le sonreía, casi recostado sobre ella

-Haaa Naruto… aa es es grande…

Jadeo fuerte arañando la alfombra del hotel y levantando la mano sujeto su pierna,

-Así que… sigo?

Dijo y sin mas empeso a moverse rápidamente mientras Sakura empeso a gemir fuertemente, mirando a Naruto y esforzándose por abrir sus piernas lo mas que podía, para facilitar mas las embestidas de Naruto

-AAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA SI SIGUE NARUTO SIGUE Y NO PAREESSSS AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-AAAAAA SAKURA-CHANN AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y QUERIAS EVITAR ESTOO  
-SI PERO YA NO PODIA MAS!!! TE SIENTES GENIAL NARUTOO!!!

Naruto la soltó poniéndola boca arriba en el suelo y empeso a penetrarla fuertemente mirándola, Sakura lo abraso con las piernas empesando a jadear fuertemente mientras este no se detenía

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA TE SIENTES GENIALL AAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA ERES LA MEJOR SAKURA ERES LA MEJORRR  
-CALLATE Y SOLO SIGUE!!!

Dijo arqueando la espalda, sorprendida, normalmente disfrutaba mucho del sexo pero esta vez, era mucho mas intenso que de costumbre, sus pechos se movían rápidamente mientras Naruto seguía penetrándola, ya ambos acostumbrados a esa posición, sin querer moverse, mientras Naruto empeso a besar los pechos de Sakura y esta acariciaba su nuca, Sakura jadeaba mas y mas fuerte, apenas pudiendo resistir ese fuerte ritmo, disfrutando como pocas veces en su vida, sin saber cuanto tiempo habían pasado entre gemidos y jadeos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Naruto Naruto-KUN NARUTOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-VOY A ACABAR SAKURA-CHAN!!  
-AAAAAAAAAA ACABA ACABA PERO SALL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SALTE Naruto!!

Naruto salió de dentro de Sakura y puso su miembro entre los pechos de esta, Sakura los pego empesando a masajearlo mientras Naruto se corría con un fuerte gemido, manchando el suelo, el rostro y los pechos de Sakura mientras esta sonreía lamiendo sus manos y acariciando sus pechos jadeando fuertemente en el suelo, Naruto la miro jadeando tan bien, igualmente agitado, mientras Sakura se levantaba un poco, sus piernas temblaban y Naruto la abraso besándola, empujándola a la cama, ambos se subieron a esta quedando uno al lado del otro respirando muy agitados, finalmente empezaron poco a poco a recuperar el aliento

-Ha…aa… Naruto… eso fue…  
-Perdona, Sakura-chan…

Sakura no lo miro, su respiración ya estaba normalizándose mientras pensaba… perdón?

-Por… que… esta ha sido una de las mejores relaciones de mi vida, Naruto… yo…  
-No terminaste, verdad? No tuviste un orgasmo?

Sakura jadeo

-Eres un idiota… sabes?  
-Por que?  
-Por que te estoy diciendo que me hiciste gozar como nunca y te preocupas por eso? Vaya!!!

Dijo sorprendida

-Jamás ningún chico había echo algo así contigo?

Sakura se quedo pensativa

-No… tuve un novio… 8 años… con el perdí mi virginidad pero termine con el hace 1 año… y desde ese día nada serio… ya sabes un amigo de vez en cuando y…

Naruto rio un poco

-Que pasa?  
-Estamos igual… Sakura-chan…  
-Aja… pero vaya idiota que eres preocupándose así  
-Por? Esto es de dos…

Sakura suspiro un poco, era la primera vez que conocía a un chico que le importaba tanto que había sentido ella, sonrió un poco y se movió sentándose sobre la cintura de Naruto

-Ya te dije… para mi no eres nada… ok?,… bueno quizás amigo… así que… que dices si… me tendrás cuando quieras y yo a ti cuando quiera? Total necesitamos con quien disfrutar de vez en cuando… no

Dijo mientras lamia el cuello de Naruto sensualmente, provocando que este suspirara

-Lo tomare como un si…

Dijo sonriéndole, cuando el celular sonó

-FRENTUDA DONDE ESTAS??!!! YA SE FUE LA MUDANZA ASÍ QUE LLEGUEN CUANDO QUIERAN!! YA SALIERON?  
-Estoy en un hotel, desnuda sobre tu hermano, bye  
-QUE QU…!!!

Sakura colgó sonriéndole mientras Naruto le sonreía tan bien imaginándose la cara de su hermana, sin mas tomo a Sakura de la nuca y empeso a besarla

-Aun tienes que hacer lo que te diga  
-No, yo me desnude frente a ti como dijiste…  
-Te pregunte que pasaría si te lo ordenara, no dije que lo ordenaba

Sakura suspiro

-Que quieres?  
-Dormí bien en el avión así que… ahorita nos vamos y yo manejare, mejor duerme todo el camino  
-Por…  
-Por que mañana trabajas, eres maestra no? Son las 9, si salimos llegaremos a tiempo, se el camino y mejor duerme y descansa mientras llegamos

Sakura lo miro y suspiro, comparando mentalmente a Naruto con los anteriores chicos con los que había estado o con su ex novio…

-Soy una idiota  
-He?  
-nada… oye… si salimos a las 10 o 11, aun podemos llegar así que…

Dijo sonriendo acariciando sus pechos sexymente sonriéndole a Naruto mientras este la volvía a besar…

Y acá esta el nuevo capítulo XD

Este fic, como ya se dieron cuenta, es mas pervert o más bien, planeo hacerlo un poco mas erótico que los demás, más que nada porque en este Sakura y Naruto mas que nada solo quieren tener diversión y ya más que nada Sakura, si se enamoraran pero más que nada me voy a centrar en eso, se me hiso mejor que un amor a primera vista y ya tenía ganas de hacer un fic así XD

Como quiera si pondré romance de vez en cuando y otras parejas, pero más que nada será una relación que Sakura y Naruto trataran de mantener en lo sexual sin ir nada mas... sobre todo Sakura, ya que pronto pondré todo lo que de verdad Sasuke llego a maltratarla

SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura despertó un poco sintiendo que Naruto le movía el hombro, abrió los ojos bostezando, viendo que se acercaban al pueblo, le sonrió a Naruto, mientras se estiraba, el sol aun no salía pero sabia que en 2 horas empezarían las clases

-Gira aquí

Naruto obedeció y llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, Ino y Tsunade estaban en la entrada junto con Neji

-Bueno vienen a recibirte

Dijo Sakura y Naruto detuvo el auto, tan pronto bajo Tsunade e Ino corrieron a abrasarlo

-HERMANOTE!!! –Ino-  
-HERMANITO!!!! –Tsunade-  
-CHICAS!!

Naruto las abraso a ambas pero Sakura sonrió escuchando los huesos de Naruto crujir, Ino no era mucho, pero Tsunade era la única persona que Sakura conocía que era mas fuerte que ella

-Y como estuvo tu viaje he? –Ino-

Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el apartamento, Ino volteo por unos segundos a mirar a Sakura y esta le sonrió un poco nerviosa

-Te presento a mi prometido Neji Hyuga

Naruto lo saludo, Sakura se acerco sonriendo, Neji se veía muy nervioso y recordó que, si en algo el se portaba extraño era cualquier cosa referente a Ino

-Bueno creo que luego hablaremos  
-Si… ha es cierto vamos a que veas el departamento, si?  
-Ok… pero tus cosas…

Dijo Naruto acercándose y cogiendo el equipaje que tenia

-Al rato lo subo yo, no te preocupes  
-Ha, tu tan bien bien Sakura

Sakura subió con ellos y abrió la puerta del departamento

-Jeje… mas que nada por que quería que vieras como esta para que nos echaras una mano arreglando todo

Parecía que un tornado había pasado por el lugar, aunque Ino había cumplido y no se había llevado ningún mueble, había tomado adornos, fotos, electrodomésticos, además de haber empezado a desarmar algunos muebles para poder moverlos y sacar quien sabe que cosas, el resultado era que la casa estaba repleta de polvo y totalmente desordenada

-Jeje lo siento hermano pero tenia mas desorden del que pensé  
-No hay… problema… lo arreglare en la tarde… y esa puerta a donde lleva?

Dijo Naruto caminando hacia una parte de la sala Sakura se puso totalmente roja

-A mi casa…  
-He?  
-Ha… este… somos vecinas y pues…  
-Si lo recuerdo

Dijo Ino mirándola, se acababa de dar cuenta en parte de que estaría mucho mas lejos ahora de Sakura

-Ha este Ino… la llave?  
-Ha… llave?  
-Si la de la puerta cuando la pusimos nos dieron una a cada una no? La mía la perdí hace mucho y la tuya  
-Pues… tan poco la tengo…  
-Bueno no habrá mucho problema… o si?

Naruto miro a Sakura y esta se puso algo roja pero no dijo nada

-Bueno ya veremos después, podemos cambiar las cerraduras o algo  
-Si… bueno mientras tanto que hacemos?  
-Ha tranquilo la recamara te la deje habitable… casi...

Naruto suspiro un poco mientras Ino lo guiaba por el departamento, Sakura sonrió, se le notaba a Ino que realmente estaba feliz de tenerlo hay, cuando Naruto se fue Ino apenas tenia 5 años y lo había extrañado mucho

-Ha Neji

Neji la miro sin decir nada, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada

-Y… cuando es la boda?  
-No lo se aun… apenas se lo propuse anoche  
-Bueno mientras no hagan un niño antes

Neji se sonrojo y Sakura rio un poco, le gustaba molestarlo, finalmente Ino termino de mostrarle la casa

-Oye Sakura… no deberías arreglarte o algo? En una hora entramos a clases  
-LO OLVIDE!!!

Se volteo y entro a su casa por la puerta de la sala, yéndose a cambiar rápidamente

-Ha creo que tan bien debería hacerlo… -Naruto-  
-Ok, el baño esta aquí, es la única habitación que esta limpia  
-Bueno

Ino, Neji y Tsunade se quedaron solos en la sala sin decir nada

-Y… que tal si vamos a ver la tele en casa de Sakura? –Tsunade-  
-Bueno –Ino-

Un rato después al fin llegaban a la escuela en la camioneta de Neji

-Que todos trabajan aquí?

Dijo Naruto viendo que todos se bajaban

-Si n.n –Ino-

Ino y Sakura traían ambas jeans y camisas de seda de manga larga con la diferencia de que la de Ino era azul y la de Sakura roja, Tsunade traía un traje negro, con un escote en su saco y camisa que mostraba gran parte de su pecho y Neji llevaba una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla, Naruto traía una camisa desfajada blanca y unos jeans y parecía mas un estudiante que un maestro

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a ver al director antes que empiecen las clases, Sakura, Naruto, síganme –Tsunade-  
-He? Por que yo tan bien?  
-No se eso me dijo el vie…  
-El viejo?

Tsunade dio un respingo, Naruto vio a un anciano detrás de Tsunade, con un traje negro y apoyado en un bastón, Naruto lo miro y por un segundo sintió un pequeño escalofrió, el viejito tenia cara de que no se podía jugar con el y si seguía siendo como recordaba cuando era niño…

-Ha pero si es Naruto, hacia muchos años que no te veía

Dijo mirándolo

-Y vaya que has crecido… ya estas mas alto que tus hermanas  
-Ha… si señor

Dijo Naruto un poco extrañado

-Muy bien, Tsunade te mostrara todo lo que necesitas saber, la primera clase es mañana a las 10, las de hoy seguirá siendo Sakura quien la de  
-Ok entonces vamos te enseñare donde esta todo

Dijo Tsunade tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo, Naruto sonrió mientras la seguía

-Bueno Sakura, pasamos a mi oficina?  
-Claro abuelo

Ambos entraron y el anciano cerro la puerta

-Bueno al menos con Naruto aquí ya no tendré que ocuparme de esas clases  
-Ha, yo que pensaba que te gustaba darla, no es así?  
-Ha pues… si pero…

El anciano rio un poco

-Que pasa abuelo?  
-Te pusiste roja Sakura y…  
-Y cuando me pongo así no distingues mi cara de mi pelo

Dijo Sakura riendo, su abuelo le jugaba esa broma desde que ella tenia memoria

-Y… que piensas de ese chico?  
-He? Naruto?  
-Si  
-Por que me preguntas algo así?  
-Ha, por que supe que fuiste por el y regresaste apenas hace una hora, una cosa es que pases la noche con chicos que no vuelves a ver pero el hermano de Ino es diferente, no?  
-Como supiste eso abuelo? Te lo dijo Tsunade?  
-No los vi llegar… vivo en la casa de enfrente recuerdas?

Sakura suspiro, había olvidado ese detalle

-Y bueno que tal si despido a Uchiha y lo contrato a el?  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR HACIENDO ESO ABUELO!!

Dijo Sakura dándole un coscorrón, aunque sonreía, su abuelo se había enterado de TODO lo que había ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke y si no lo había echado a patadas del lugar era porque Sakura no quería que pasara a mayores… aunque el abuelo siempre parecía pensar lo contrario

-Bueno yo decía, como te llevas tan bien con el  
-NO ME LLEVO BIEN CON EL FUI A RECOGERLO POR INO!!  
-Y por que ella no fue?  
-Ha pues… es que…

Se oye hasta la ciudad vecina

-QUE SE CASA???!!!

Volviendo ya a la oficina

-Si, se casa y como se estaba mudando, pues tuve que ir yo… contento?  
-CLARO QUE NO!!!  
-He y por que no abuelo?  
-POR QUE ELLA YA SENTO CABEZA Y TU NO?? TE HACES VIEJA NIÑA!!  
-QUE? SI APENAS TENGO 25 AÑOS!!  
-Y TU ABUELA TENIA 15 CUANDO SE CASO CONMIGO!!  
-PERO TU PADRE SE LA COMPRO A SU PADRE POR UNA VACA!!! YA ES OTRA EPOCA Y NO TENGO POR QUE CASARME TAN JOVEN!!!  
-ESO DIJO TSUNADE Y YA SE LE FUE EL TREN!!!

En eso la puerta se abrió, Tsunade estaba entrando y tronaba los puños lentamente

-Que dijo… director…?  
-Ha pues… este… yo…  
-Ha van a empezar las clases al rato hablamos abuelito

Dijo Sakura sonriendo y salió cerrando la puerta deseando no ser su abuelo, afuera estaba Naruto

-Jaja tu y tu abuelo se llevan bien  
-Y como sabes?

En los altavoces se escucho

-VUELVA ACA VIEJO LOCO!!!  
-NO AUXILIO DEJAME!!!

Sakura lo escucho nerviosa

-Otra vez… dejo el micrófono encendido…

Dijo totalmente roja, ahora todos sus alumnos sabrían que había pasado la noche con Naruto…

-Eso pasa seguido?  
-Mas de lo que te imaginas… bueno acompáñame  
-Ha, por que?  
-Por que la primera clase de mi grupo es educación física, sirve que los conoces un poco  
-Mmm… de acuerdo…

Dijo Naruto no muy convencido mientras caminaba tras Sakura, viendo a varios estudiantes, hasta que llegaron a un salón donde se oían fuertes gritos, Sakura entro y se hiso un silencio de muerte…

-TEMARI, SHIKAMARU, GAARA, OTRA VEZ???

En el suelo entre los chicos estaba un chico con pinta de vago, sobre el estaba una hermosa chica rubia con cara de mandona y el cabello peinado en coletas, mientras sobre esta, aparentemente tratando de ahorcar al "vago" estaba un chico pelirrojo que le dio un pequeño escalofrió a Naruto cuando lo vio, Sakura al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada

-Gaara, suéltalo

Gaara lo soltó y se levanto, arreglándose el uniforme, mientras otros chicos se sentaban protestando y Shikamaru y Temari totalmente rojos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Naruto vio que ambos se miraban de reojo

-Bueno veo que nadie falta, Inuzuka no creas que no estoy viendo el dinero que te guardaste en el bolsillo, no saldrás a receso hasta que regresen lo que apostaron

Los chicos rieron mientras un chico de pelo muy alborotado gruñía molesto

-Quien es el chico, Sakura-sensei?

Dijo una chica de pelo lacio con los ojos blancos

-Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es el hermano de las profesoras Ino y Tsunade y dará la clase de gimnasia a partir de mañana  
-Es el chico con el que se acostó anoche, verdad? –Kiba-

Los chicos rieron fuertemente ante eso mientras Sakura se ponía roja, Naruto sonrió un poco y se acerco a los chicos, su semblante se puso duro

-Eso no es algo que les importe… AHORA SALGAN A CAMBIARSE Y LOS VERE EN EL GIMNACIOEEN 5 MINUTOS O LES ARRANCO LA CABESA!!!

Kiba se puso blanco mientras los chicos acobardados se levantaron y salieron del salón rápidamente, Sakura lo miraba con un poco de miedo en los ojos pero Naruto le sonrió

-Jejeje recuerda que soy hermano de Tsunade e Ino  
-Si… ya vi… bue no pues vamos antes de que Gaara intente colgar a Shikamaru de las cuerdas  
-Ha… que pasa con ellos?  
-La chica rubia es su hermana, estaba en otra escuela pero tuvo muchos problemas y termino siendo expulsada así que la mandaron para acá… Gaara la cuida mucho pero esta algo descarriada, viene y lo primero que hace es ponerse de novia con el mas vago de la clase…  
-Mmm… ok a mantenerlos separado… y la enana amiga de mi cuñado?  
-Hanabi… es hermana de la enfermera de la escuela, es una especie de Genio, la adelantaron del grupo  
-La enfermera de la escuela?  
-Ha si, Hinnata, aun no la conoces… bueno ya la conocerás

Dijo mientras Sakura entraba a un vestidor, Naruto fue al gimnasio donde vio que Gaara miraba a Shikamaru con una mirada asesina mientras este hablaba con Temari y suspiro, esos 3 seguramente darían muchos problemas

-Bueno chicos empecemos

Sakura solo se había cambiado la camisa por una playera blanca, mientras sacaba un montón de pelotas

-Espera Sakura… esto no es lo que creo que es verdad?...  
-QUEMADOS!! –Chicos-  
-EL QUE LE DE AL NUEVO GANA!! –Kiba-  
-Hay estudiantes nuevos? –Naruto-  
-El único nuevo aquí eres tu Naruto  
-Ha pero…

Sakura se alejo lentamente de el mientras los chicos lo miraban...

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla mirando un reloj

-Chicos la clase acabo!!! Shikamaru es tu turno de ayudarme a guardar los balones los demás vuelvan y sigan con el ejercicio que nos quedamos la semana pasada… si copias la tarea de Gaara en este rato me enterare Kiba

Se oyó una queja mientras los chicos salían quedando solo Shikamaru que entre protestas empezó a recoger todo, Naruto se levanto, muy golpeado

-Esos niños… no fue justo que te quedaras a un lado Sakura-chan  
-Ha solo me vengaba de algo que me hizo el maestro de física pasado  
-Y yo que culpa tenia?  
-No eres hombre? No chilles

Dijo Sakura mirándolo cuando

-Si van a besarse mejor dejen que me vaya primero…

Shikamaru los miraba fijamente y Sakura se puso muy roja mientras Naruto se levantaba

-Jaja no pienso hacer algo así… luego quiere mas y no sabes como se…

De repente Naruto se vio de nuevo en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras Sakura salía dando un portazo

-Es un idiota… lo sabe? –Shikamaru-  
-Eso creo… acaba de recoger todo  
-Usted tiene que…

Naruto salió del gimnasio

-Ayudarme… al menos me perderé la siguiente clase…

Se oye la campana que anuncia el receso y como siempre el sonido de la estampida de ani… alumnos que se dirigen hacia la tienda para acabar con todo lo que hay en venta

-RAYOS!!! –Shikamaru-

Naruto salió viendo el alboroto que había en el jardín, recordando un poco sus tiempos de estudiante, cuando volteo y vio una bota acercándose poco apoco a el y…

-UN LADRON!!! –Lee-

Naruto salió despedido hacia atrás sintiendo que era sujetado por alguien mientras poco a poco veía estrellitas

-PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES ESTUPIDO???!!!  
-Ha… pero si es bruce…Le… Hay…  
-No lo ayudes Ten-Ten es un ladrón!! MIRA TIENE ENCERRADO A NARA EN EL GIMNACIO!!!  
-Que tanto pa… HERMANO!!!  
-Ino… espera este es Naruto?… -Ten-ten-  
-Naruto? –Lee-  
-EL HERMANO DE TSUNADE E INO, IMBECIL!!!-Ten-ten

Naruto sintió como lo recostaban en el suelo, una chica se le quedo viendo aunque solo distinguía un poco su silueta, traía el cabello castaño atado con moños sobre la cabeza, a su lado se veía un chico extraño

-Ha miren… son Bruce Lee y la princesa Leia… aaa _  
-Entonces… ese es tu hermano Ino…  
-Y TU CASI LO MATAS!! –Ten-ten  
-Ha yo… este… -Lee-

Naruto finalmente pudo enfocar la vista encontrandose cara a cara con una chica que lo miraba preocupada, mientras detrás veía a Ino como estrangulaba a un chico muy raro, la chica vestia una playera negra muy pegada a su cuerpo que lo resaltaba un poco y una falda y el chico un uniforme verde totalmente pegado

-Que rayos paso?  
-Ha… ya despertaste…  
-Ha quien me atropello?  
-Este

Ino le mostro a Lee, ya medio noqueado, Naruto se levanto

-Vaya le dieron en toda la cara y se levanta… como esperaba del hermano de Ino –Ten-ten-  
-Ha disculpa creí que eras un ladrón de tangas que se había metido a la escuela, para ir a la tercera puerta torcer a la derecha y llegar a donde se cambian las alumnas para robarse sus tan…

Lee no pudo terminar la frase por que un puño se clavo en su cara… el de Ten-ten

-Y TU COMO SABES COMO LLEGAR AL VESTIDOR DE CHICAS CEJUDO LIBIDINOSO??!!  
-Me lo dijeron mis alumnos…

Dijo Lee levantándose ileso, al parecer ya acostumbrado a los golpes de la mujer

-Ha… que raros son… -Naruto-  
-Cállate tu y Sakura estaban igual hace rato  
-Ha, eres el chico que se acostó con Sakura? –Ten-ten  
-Que ya toda la escuela lo sabe? Rayos… maldito anciano…  
-Tranquilo esto pasa todo el tiempo cuando se oiga el siguiente comentario lo olvidaran  
-No creo que ese director sea tan distraído como para olvidarse 2 veces en un día de apagar el micro…

Se oye en los altavoces de la escuela la voz del abuelo de Sakura

-Atención alumnos, Las clases de gimnasia para el tercer grado quedan suspendidas por hoy, pero mañana tendrán doble clases aprovechando que ya tenemos maestro para esa materia… (Se escucho como descolgaban un teléfono y marcaban un numero telefónico) Hola… licorería elefante rosa? Podrían por favor mandar 5 galones de saque al departamento 3 de la quinta avenida? Haremos una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida …  
-DIRECTOR EL MICROFONO!! –Tsunade-  
-MIER…

Se dejo de oír en los altavoces

-En que escuela fui a caer?...  
-Te acostumbraras hermano… estas sangrando…

Dijo y Naruto se llevo la mano a la frente, realmente un hilito de sangre salía de esta

-Ha no es nada…  
-Claro que si, vamos te llevare a la enfermería  
-Yo…

Naruto sintió una punzada en la cabeza

-Bueno… creo que si seria bueno…  
-Bueno entramos a clases, gusto en conocerte Naruto, me llamo Ten-ten -Perdón por la patada… jeje soy Lee…  
-Se nota… no hay problema –Naruto-

Naruto camino junto con Ino, mientras su vista de nuevo estaba bien

-Ese chico patea muy duro…  
-Si, algo…

Camino y choco un poco con un hombre un poco mas bajo que el, volteo un poco aunque no pudo verlo bien

-Vamos  
-Quien es el Ino?  
-Ha, déjalo, seguramente vino solo para mirarte  
-He, por que?  
-Es el ex novio de Sakura, Sasuke… solo no me agrada

Naruto gruño un poco enfadado, era raro que Ino no le contara cosas así

-Y no se lo menciones a Sakura, no le agrada para nada que el trabaje en el mismo lugar que ella  
-Y por que no deja al viejo despedirla?

Dijo Naruto recordando la conversación entre Sakura y su abuelo, que prácticamente toda la escuela había oído

-Es muy orgullosa, jamás dejaría que arreglara los problemas por ella…  
-Mmm entiendo…  
-Tu déjalo tranquilo  
-Claro… lo hare  
-En serio, no iras a matarlo?  
-Por que?  
-Pues por que tu y Sakura  
-Ella dejo muy en claro que solo quiere ser mi amiga… le respeto eso

Ino lo miro y suspiro, Sakura siempre decía que solo buscaba chicos para divertirse, pero no pensaba que fuera igual con su hermano

-Bueno esta es la enfermería…  
-Ok, gracias por traerme hermanita

Dijo Naruto mirándola en el momento en que se abría la puerta, Naruto sintió que su pecho chocaba con 2 cosas muy grandes y blandas, mientras al voltear sintió sus labios contra otros, sin darse cuenta, una hermosa chica (Por que Hinnata lo es no lo nieguen XD) estaba frente a el, retrocediendo totalmente roja, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, Naruto se puso rojo mientras su hermana lo miraba con ojos como platos… finalmente se dio cuenta de que acababa de besarla…

Y aca esta el nuevo capitulo!!!

Espero les haya gustado, pronto habra mas lemon pero por lo pronto lo dejo asi.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ha… hermano…

Ino lo miro totalmente roja y luego a Hinnata

-que pasa? –Naruto-  
-AGARRALA!!!

Naruto volteo y logro sujetar a Hinnata que estaba cayendo,

-que paso?  
-Pues… se desmayo…  
-Sabias que pasaría eso?

Ino se encogió de hombros

-Es rara…

Naruto la cargo y la puso en la cama, cuando se escucharon unos pasos

-Naruto es cierto que Lee te… que paso aquí?

Sakura miro a Hinnata inconsciente

-Ha… la toco, choco con ella?  
-La beso?

Sakura miro a Naruto

-Vaya… este… y que paso al fin con lo de tu golpe?

Dijo mirándolo nerviosa

-Pues Lee le partió la cabeza

Dijo y Sakura vio un poco el hilito de sangre ya seco en la cabeza de Naruto

-Hay que ver… bueno siéntate  
-he, por que?  
-Por que la enfermera esta fuera de combate pero hay que atenderse eso, así que siéntate

Dijo Sakura tomando a Naruto de los hombros y lo sentó de golpe en la silla de Hinnata

-Bueno yo me voy, este…  
-He por que te vas?  
-Por que tengo clases hermano, además la que sabe de enfermería es Sakura no yo… adiós

Dijo saliendo de la enfermería mientras Naruto suspiraba un poco

-hey por que esa cara? Ni que estuviera esperando que se fuera para comerte  
-Jejeje creo que si

Dijo Naruto mientras Sakura abría la puerta de un estante y sacaba unos frascos empezando a limpiar la herida de Naruto

-Pareces estar acostumbrada a esto  
-Ha si, tome cursos de enfermería pero gano mas de maestra aquí que de enfermera

Dijo mientras vendaba un poco la cabeza de Naruto

-Es necesario eso?  
-Ha… pues recibiste una patada de Lee  
-Y? auch…  
-Que tu cabeza no debería estar entera… l… -Sakura-

Hinnata se despertó un poco, cuando apenas empezando a levantar la cabeza

-La tienes muy dura –Sakura-

Hinnata se puso roja… y se volvió a desmayar

-Aunque bueno, ya lo sabia… solo de verte se ve que eres un cabeza dura

Dijo terminando de vendar la cabeza de Naruto

-A que escuela fui a parar?  
-A la de mi abue

Dijo Sakura queriendo animarlo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, mientras le tendía un frasco de pastillas

-Tomate 2 para la jaqueca y no te quites el vendaje hasta la noche… tienes una cortada pero debería bastar el día para que empiece a cicatrizar

-Si doctora

Dijo Naruto levantándose, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero sabia que era cuestión de que las pastillas hicieran efecto

-Mejor vete a casa Naruto  
-A casa?  
-O bueno… mas bien te diría que te recostaras pero…

Volteo a ver a Hinnata

-Esta no se despertara en unas 4 o 5 horas…  
-Parece que es algo común

Sakura le sonrió

-Si, es la prima de Neji y le pasa seguido…  
-Seguido la besan?

Sakura lo miro

-En serio la besaste??!! Creí que era una broma de Ino  
-Ha pues… fue un accidente…

Sakura sonrió

-Si aja… pues entonces le daré unas 7 u 8, creo que fue su primer beso…  
-Como sabes?  
-ha, la conozco desde que era alumna de aquí…

Dijo sonriéndole, Naruto se puso rojo y sintió de nuevo los mareos

-Bueno este… creo que mejor si te vas, puedes tomar un taxi desde aquí… vete a casa y duérmete un rato  
-No hay mucho donde dormir recuerdas?

Sakura lo miro y recordó en que estado estaba su casa, suspiro

-Vete a casa y entras a la mía, el sofá de la sala se transforma en cama solo desdóblalo y descansa hay, ya tiene sabanas puestas…  
-Ha… gracias Sakura

Dijo Naruto mirándola esta le sonrió

-Tranquilo, no hay problema… bueno regresare a mi clase  
-Si… te compensare por esto  
-Ya te dije no importa

Sakura salió y Naruto se tomo un poco la cabeza saliendo tan bien de la enfermería, cuando se encontró con Lee

-Hola como estas Naru…

Naruto con una mano tomo a Lee y lo puso contra la pared mirándolo, Lee le sonrió

-Adelante es aquí no?

Dijo señalándose la cabeza

-he…  
-Aquí me golpeaste no? Adelante… estaremos a mano

Naruto lo miro un poco y lo soltó

-A que te refieres?  
-Pues a que… jeje empezamos mal, así que te quiero compensar, seremos compañeros ahora…

Dijo Lee mirándolo y Naruto arqueo una ceja, el tipo estaba mas loco de lo que creía

-Pues… no hay problema, soy Naruto Uzumaki  
-Ha pues, yo soy Lee, así nomas me dicen mis alumnos  
-Ha pues mucho gusto…  
-El gusto es mío y pues… listo para recibirlo

Dijo Lee mirándolo y Naruto lo miro un poco

-Ha… mejor luego no?... no habían empezado ya tus clases  
-Si pero no pasara mucho en 5 minutos que no estoy, mi clase es la de primero pero son buenos chicos

En los altavoces se oyó la voz de Tsunade

-LEE DONDE RAYOS ESTAS??? LOS CHICOS INTENTAN SACAR A PASEAR A LA PITON DEL LABORATORIO!!

Lee miro a Naruto y sin mas salió corriendo mientras Naruto lo miraba riendo nervioso, sin mas camino hacia la salida esperando no encontrarse con el de nuevo… o con la pitón…

Sakura estaciono su auto y abrió la puerta de su auto, iba a bajar y antes se fijo bien en el asiento trasero… por si la pitón que se había escapado estaba hay, finalmente suspiro fastidiada por su imaginación y bajo del auto tomando sus llaves, subió hasta su apartamento y abrió la puerta

-Hey ya llegue

Le dijo a Naruto, este miraba la televisión

-Te dije que te recostaras  
-Lo hice y dormí un poco pero ya desperté Sakura-chan…  
-El sofá no esta desdoblado  
-No, lo volví a poner todo como estaba

Dijo Naruto levantándose

-No tenias por que hacerlo, debiste quedarte así un rato mas  
-Ya me siento bien gracias a ti Sakura-chan  
-Jajaja hablas como si te hubieras estado muriendo

Dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaba

-Bueno supongo que me tendré que poner a arreglar todo en mi casa  
-Si… ya viste que dejo Ino?  
-Te lo iba a preguntar a ti que conoces mejor lo que tenia  
-Mmm… la verdad tendría que revisar, Ino dijo que solo se había llevado electrodomésticos pero si será un problema…  
-por que?  
-por que solo a ti se te ocurre mudarte llevándote todo en una maleta  
-Ha, no lo hice, solo hice que mis cosas las dejaran en una bodega, como no sabia donde estaba solo puse lo que mas necesitaría pero primero tengo que arreglar la casa y luego decidir que traerme  
-Si… bueno te echare una mano para arreglar todo, si?  
-Y eso?  
-Me conviene, mientras mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido te puedo correr sin remordimientos  
-Ha… ya lo tenias planeado?  
-si n.n Te ayudare en un rato solo voy a cambiarme

Dijo mientras se metía a su recamara, mientras Naruto seguía viendo la televisión, finalmente esta salió, Naruto volteo Sakura traía una camisa blanca y unos jeans viejos, al parecer ponerse a ayudar a limpiar a Naruto si era enserio

-Bueno vamos?  
-Ok

Abrieron la puerta, Sakura recorrió el lugar, los cajones de los estantes estaban regados en el suelo, una cómoda y un librero estaban alejados del ultimo lugar en el que los había visto, paso por el baño y después a la recamara, mientras Naruto esperaba

-Bueno no se llevo mucho… pero necesitaras un colchón nuevo se llevo el suyo  
-Jajaja creo…

Dijo Naruto mientras miraba los muebles

-Bueno pues, eso una cómoda un librero nada mas, que tantas cosas te trajiste de tu casa?  
-No muchas…  
-He, por que no?  
-Por que no

Sakura lo miro un poco, pero por la expresión de Naruto creyó que era mejor guardarse sus preguntas, Naruto volteo y le sonrió

-jeje lo siento Sakura-chan, que tal si en la noche salimos a divertirnos a cambio de que me ayudes?  
-Y yo por que tengo que salir contigo he? Idiota

Dijo mientras empesaba a recoger plásticos y basura que Ino había dejado regados por el lugar y que era casi todo el desorden, mientras Naruto empesaba a limpiar algunos de los muebles, Sakura sonrió un poco

-Ya no te dolió la cabeza?  
-No, por que?  
-Pues por que me preocupo por ti…  
-Y eso?

Dijo Naruto mientras movía uno de los sofás contra la pared

-Por que va a ser? Si te mueres en mi casa luego me espantas en la noche

Dijo gruñendo Sakura

-No, te espiaría pero no te asustaría  
-Pervertido

Dijo Sakura y cuando Naruto volteo recibió un cojín justo en la cara

-Oye no es…  
-Ese va en el sillón que acabas de mover, ponlo en el  
-de acuerdo, Sakura-chan

Dijo sonriéndole mientras lo hacia, Sakura sonrió

-sabes que casi matas a lee?  
-mas bien el casi me mata a mi  
-Jaja dices eso por que no viste a Ten-ten después  
-Que tiene que ver ella?  
-Que es su novia  
-Esa cosa tiene novia???  
-No le digas así… es buena gente si lo conoces  
-No me cabe duda

Dijo Naruto mientras empezaban a barrer y llenar bolsas con la basura que Ino había dejado

-Tu hermana es una puerca

Le dijo Sakura a Naruto mientras llenaban la tercera bolsa, Ino había dejado la basura de su casa, cartones, papeles, etc. (Los que se hayan mudado sabrán que tipo de cosas), mientras Naruto cerraba las demás, finalmente habían acabado de mover y acomodar todos los muebles, solo faltaban algunos aparatos eléctricos que Naruto decía que tenia en el almacén

-Oye, y si le echamos todo eso a su nueva casa?

Sakura sonrió realmente considerándolo

-Mejor no…  
-Por que no?  
-Por que te echaría la culpa y tu hermana te mataría  
-No seas mala Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto abrasándola Sakura se alejo

-No me toques  
-Por que no?  
-Estas sucio

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, mientras sacaba las bolsas

-Bueno bajare esto  
-Te ayudo  
-ha, no te preocupes es cosa de un segundo, mira

Sakura levanto las bolsas y las tiro por el barandal del pasillo, Naruto se acerco a mirar y vio que las bolsas caían en un gran bote de basura debajo de esta

-jeje Ino y yo jamás bajamos la basura así es mas rápido  
-Ha…

Naruto abraso a Sakura desde atrás mirando, Sakura lo miro sin hacer nada para apartarlo

-Mmm ahora que haces? Quítate  
-Y si no…?

Dijo Naruto volteándola, Sakura sonrió mientras le daba un beso, para después separarse

-Te tiro a ti... y me quedo con hambre…  
-Mmm tienes razón te lo prometí, a donde quieres ir?  
-Mmm… no quiero salir… encarga una pizza invitas tu –Sakura-  
-Ok

Naruto le sonrió mientras Sakura entraba a la casa

-Pues quedo bastante bien… quieres ir a traer las cosas del almacén?  
-Aun ni se si llegaron Sakura-chan, además tu auto no es suficiente para eso… mejor esperamos a que consiga algo mejor… eso sin contar que esta en la ciudad a horas de aquí  
-Como quieras yo me ofrecí  
-Jaja pues gracias

Naruto encargo la pizza, mientras Sakura se saco la camisa, Naruto la miro un poco, Sakura traía un apretado top blanco, le sonrió a Naruto mientras este colgaba el teléfono

-Que? Tengo calor

Dijo Sakura abanicándose con la mano

-Si pero…  
-Pero que? No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes  
-no pero si no es suficiente  
-Pues…

Sakura le sonrió y Naruto se acerco a ella besándola, Sakura le tomo las manos y las puso sobre sus pechos , Naruto los apretó mientras metía su lengua en la boca de Sakura, ambos se separaron, un pequeño hilo de saliva unía a ambos mientras respiraban agitados

-mmm… mejor esperamos a que traigan la pizza no?

Dijo mientras Naruto besaba su cuello Sakura gimió un poco y lo separo, sonriéndole

-Por?  
-Por que si

Dijo sonriéndole mientras se separaba agitada, Naruto la abraso desde atrás acariciando sus pechos, Sakura sonrió dejándose hacer, le gustaba la insistencia de Naruto, cuando el timbre se escucho

-pero como…  
-La pizzería esta a 10 minutos de aquí Naruto

Le dijo Sakura sonriéndole, mientras se separaba

-Bueno ve… o quieres que vaya yo?

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole y Naruto camino hacia la puerta recibiendo la pizza, mientras Sakura reía caminando y sacando refresco de su refrigerador, Naruto se acerco llevando la pizza meintras Sakura cambiaba los canales distraída, le hizo un espacio en el sillón a Naruto mientras agarraba una rebanada, cuando Naruto la miro

-Que paso contigo y Sasuke?  
-Ha… Sasuke?  
-Ya lo conocí hoy

Sakura no demostró ninguna emoción aunque Naruto vio que apretaba el vaso de refresco con fuerza

-ha pues… Salí con el… mas de 5 años…  
-Y?  
-Y no es algo que te importe, no crees?

Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo

-Creo que si, total trabajare con el  
-Fuimos novios y ahora lo odio, contento?  
-Pues… no…

Sakura lo miro, apenas controlándose

-Naruto… no es algo que tengas que saber… esta bien?  
-Si tu lo dices  
-Si me dices por que dejaste casi todas tus cosas en Usa cuando te mudaste te digo  
-Mmm… tu ganas no te preguntare nada

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias

Dijo mientras Naruto se volteaba y tomándola del rostro la besaba suavemente, Sakura sonrió mientras empesaba a desabrochar su sostén… cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-SAKURA VOY A ENTRAR!!!!

No alcanzaron a despegarse antes de que el abuelo de Sakura abriera la puerta con su propia llave y entrara, quedándose mirandolos

Aca esta x.x

perdon si se puso un poco aburrido (A mi parecer asi fue XD)

Ya pronto voy a seguir mas la historia, pero por lo pronto no tenia muchas ideas, ya el siguiente capitulo espero que me salga mejor XD

Si les gusto comenten!!


	5. Chapter 5

No alcanzaron a despegarse antes de que el abuelo de Sakura abriera la puerta con su propia llave y entraba, quedándose mirándolos

-Ha…

Sakura estaba totalmente roja, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, montada sobre las piernas de Naruto y con su sostén cayéndose mientras Naruto se preguntaba si sobreviviría ese día, el abuelo los miro y sonrió

-HA UN MOUSTRO DE 2 CABESAS!!!

Los 2 miraron a Sarutobi hasta que…

-No abuelo –Dijo Sakura y se tapo la boca con las manos-  
-No… entonces?

Se acerco algo mas entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió tétricamente

-Bueno jovencito, si le quitas las manos de encima a mi nieta ahora y tu si te pones camisa, no hare ningún escándalo

Los 2 se separaron totalmente rojos, mientras Sakura tomaba su camisa y se la ponía, el abuelo seguía viéndolos seriamente, mientras Naruto y Sakura lo miraban totalmente rojos, el abuelo sonrió

-Tan siquiera es mejor que Sasuke…

Sakura sonrió un poco, mientras Naruto suspiraba cuando Sarutobi se acerco y lo jalo de la oreja

-TU NO TE RIAS MUCHACHITO!!!  
-No señor…

Dijo Naruto acobardado mientras trataba de alejarse pero sin atreverse a zafarse… el viejo lo aterraba tanto como cuando era niño

-Ya ya abuelo…

Sarutobi se volteo y le dio un jalón de orejas tan bien a ella

-NO CREAS QUE NO SE QUE PARA ESO SENECESITAN 2!!

-Si si abue… hay esta… esta bien…

La soltó mientras los miraba, un rato después este se había acercado una silla y conversaban mientras casi terminaban la pizza, Sarutobi parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que había visto

-Bueno Naruto venia a hablar contigo  
-Y eso por que?  
-Solo traía tus horarios

Naruto tomo el papel que le tendía Sarutobi

-Solo para eso?  
-Bueno y pues, para ver si te faltaba algo muchacho, vas a necesitar muchas cosas, no? Que tanto te trajiste de tu casa?  
-Jeje Sakura-chan me preguntaba lo mismo hace unos momentos  
-Si…  
-Y que contestaste…  
-Pues… no me traje demasiado pero necesitare un par de días para traer todo ya que esta en la ciudad  
-Ha… tu vas con el

Dijo volteando a ver a Sakura

-Y yo por que??!!! –Sakura-  
-Pues por que yo te lo digo nieta

Dijo levantándose

-Oye abuelo no seas así!! Yo no quiero perder otro fin de semana por este idiota!!

Dijo Sakura señalando a Naruto, este presintió que era mejor para su salud quedarse callado

-Pues por que Ino acaba de llamar y me dijo que te lo pidiera  
-Ha, mi hermana, por que?  
-No se solo dijo eso… ha y que Neji Hyuga te quiere matar por que besaste a su prima

Naruto se puso totalmente rojo mientras Sakura reía un poco, Neji era tan sobre protector con Hinnata que Ino le tenia celos

-Bueno… entonces creo que si te pedirte ayuda, Sakura-chan

Sakura gruño un poco

-Si no hay remedio…  
-Jeje tan bien les pedí ayuda a Lee y a Ten-ten y dijeron que tan bien irían  
-He?

Sakura volteo a ver a Sarutobi, sabía muy bien que su abuelo lo hacía para evitar que Sakura pasara una noche con Naruto de nuevo, quizás no le molestara demasiado saber que estaba con chicos pero si podía, siempre había hecho lo posible por evitarlo… al menos desde que había pasado lo de Sasuke

-Pues… haber si ese cejudo no me vuelve a partir la cabeza

Dijo Naruto riendo logrando quitar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, Sakura le sonrió y al parecer si lo había conseguido, cuando Sarutobi lanzo una carcajada

-Si es verdad, ese jovencito se llevo una buena golpiza de parte de su novia jajajajaja  
-Y el abuelo tan bien lo regaño, verdad abuelo?

Dijo Sakura mirando lo y este se cayó de repente mientras miraba a Sakura nervioso

-Abuelo… no me digas que de nuevo lo perdonaste y lo invitaste a tomar para animarlo?

Este solo se cayó y Sakura apretó un poco el puño haciéndolo tronar mientras ahora era Sarutobi el que estaba acobardado…

-Ha pero pero es que… ya para que lo regaño si como quiera sigue haciéndolo…

Naruto escucho eso un poco nervioso… que Lee atacara gente era algo que hacía a menudo?

-Lo hace por que tu siempre lo dejas pasar!!!  
-Pero es que da risa!!!  
-La pitón que se escapo no es nada de risa!!  
-Pitón? –Naruto-  
-Tu cállate!!

Volteo Sakura gritándole y volvió a ver a su abuelo que ahora era el que parecía niño

-Si pero pero…

Naruto rio nervioso, esa chica le recordaba demasiado a su hermana Tsunade… y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió al ocurrírsele esa idea

-Ya basta!! Voy a hablar yo misma con el!!  
-He? Y pro que tu?  
-Por que si tú no puedes tengo que ir yo… a este paso al rato romperá algo de valor

Naruto arqueo una ceja, su cabeza no era de valor? Aun así sintió que mejor era estarse callado hasta que Sakura lo miro

-Tu vienes también!!

Dijo tomando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa jalándolo y saliendo hasta que

-Nieta…  
-QUE??!!  
-Primero vístete no?

Sakura se puso totalmente roja…

Un rato después Sakura salía de su habitación con la misma ropa con la que había ido a la escuela, mientras Naruto esperaba, su abuelo ya se había ido

-Hay mi abuelo… a veces si me desespera sabias?  
-Y por que la cachetada me toco a mi?

Dijo Naruto con una marca de una mano en el rostro y Sakura lo miro sonriendo nerviosa

-Jeje lo siento Naruto  
-Parece que tu abuelo y tu se llevan muy bien he?

Dijo Naruto levantándose, mientras Sakura caminaba a la puerta

-Si, pero a veces es demasiado estricto y otras demasiado blando  
-Blando como que ves?  
-Pues como ahora, nos vio mientras casi teníamos sexo y no te dijo que te fueras… que descuidado verdad? Podrías violarme en la noche!  
-Si *¬*

Sakura lo volteo a mirar y se puso roja pero sonrió un poco

-Pero primero vamos a ver a Lee, si?  
-Oye no es necesario el ya se disculpo

Dijo Naruto mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras del edificio

-Si pero aun así tengo un par de cosas que decirle, quiero ver si es verdad que mi abuelo le pidió que nos ayudara  
-Y por qué?  
-Pues por qué no me dan muchas ganas que vaya…

Dijo Sakura sin querer decir que le hubiera gustado tener otro día en la ciudad con Naruto a solas

-Y que tiene de malo?  
-Pues…

Dijo Sakura poniéndose roja y Naruto rio

-No te preocupes su novia esta buena, hacemos cuarteto

Un segundo después Naruto estaba en el suelo sin poderse mover

-Idiota!!  
-Oye… Hay de nuevo mi cabeza... Sakura-chan…  
-Pues mira con lo que me sales…  
-Pero te pusiste roja

Sakura piso la cabeza de Naruto

-Ok… ya no hablo…

Sakura lo ayudo a levantarse mientras seguía caminando

-Además… aunque quisiera hay un gran inconveniente…  
-Cual?

-QUIEREN ASALTAR A SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!

Un hombre, casi una copia al carbón de Lee, salió del cielo pateando fuertemente a Naruto mandándolo a volar contra una pared

-Gai… el tío de Lee…

Dijo Sakura mientras lo veía salir volando como si ya se estuviera esperando eso, se acerco a Naruto

-Sigues despierto?  
-Si…

Dijo Naruto mientras Gai se acercaba

-Cuidado Sakura-chan, el es el ladrón de pantis que anda por tu escu…  
-QUE NO ES EL GAI-SAN!!!

Naruto vio que un portón de madera se abría y salía Ten-ten muy enojada, vestía un kimono rosa aunque traía el mismo peinado

-Ha Ten-ten… que dices?  
-LO ATRAPASTE TIO!!!???

Lee salió detrás de Ten-ten y miro a Naruto

-Claro que lo hice Lee, que espe…  
-Ese no es, tío…  
-Ha…

Un rato después estaban en el jardín de Lee, por alguna razón, a Naruto no le pareció nada raro que Lee viviera en un dojo, se sobo la cabeza aun resintiéndose de la patada mientras veía a primo y tío sin poderse creer todo lo que se parecían

-2 veces en un día… cielos…

Dijo Ten-ten suspirando

-Déjalos, además este idiota se lo merecía –Sakura-  
-Si como no…  
-Vamos no fue tan malo… este verdad Naruto? Di que no fue tan malo…

Ten-ten volteo a verlo

-Le diré a Hana-san cuando regrese, Gai-san  
-NO POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIGAS A MI MUJER TE LO RUEGO!!!  
-NO SE LO DIGAS A MI TIA!!! –Lee-  
-Ha pues… Gai-san disculpe… podría traernos algo de te?  
-He claro… Sakura-chan iré enseguida

Dijo Gai, esforzándose por complacer a Sakura haber si así se libraba de la regañiza que sabia que le daría su esposa si se enteraba de lo ocurrido, una vez que salió

-Vaya… entonces son familia y son novios?

Mirando a Ten-ten y a Lee, esta se puso roja

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!!! Yo no soy nada de Lee, solo vivo aquí!!  
-he?  
-Veras Naruto-kun, por motivos de trabajo los papas de Ten-ten tuvieron que mudarse  
-Y como yo no quería me quede y pues, Gai-san dijo que era mejor vivir aquí que pagar renta… o más bien Hana-san fue quien lo dijo  
-Y pues aquí se quedo  
-ha…  
-Bueno no creo que le hayas pedido a Gai-san que saliera solo por eso  
-ha no es que verán…

Sakura les conto lo que su abuelo le había dicho

-No, a mi no me dijo nada, y a ti Lee?  
-No, nada…  
-Me lo imaginaba solo lo hiso para que yo viniera a pedírselos  
-Pues yo no veo por qué no podríamos echarles una mano es mas hasta puedo pedirle a mi tío que nos ayu…  
-NO NO LEE NO ES NECESARIO!! –Sakura-  
-Y por qué no? –Ten-ten-

Sakura sonrió y le susurro unas cosas a Ten-ten, esta sonrió poniéndose colorada

-No creo que está bien… lo mejor sería no molestar a tu tío por algo tan fácil, no crees?  
-creo que si

Naruto solo miraba la conversación sin meterse mucho sabiendo el plan que tenia Sakura, sonriendo un poco

-Bueno entonces…  
-Aquí está el te

Dijo Gai entrando poniendo los vasos frente a los chicos

-Jeje gracias señor

Dijo Naruto tomando el suyo cuando Gai lo miraba

-Ya decía que te conocía, eres el hermano de Ino y Tsunade verdad?  
-he? Si, por que?

Dijo dejando su vaso

-jajá por nada… piensas matricularte de nuevo?  
-Matricularme?  
-Que no recuerdas? Esto es un dojo y cuando eras chico, tu entraste aquí a aprender artes marciales y después te saliste cuando te mudaste

Naruto sonrió recordando vagamente algunas cosas aunque era muy chico cuando se fue

-Si lo recuerdo bien, es mas tus 2 hermanas tan bien venían aquí, tan bien Sakura y Ten-ten es tan bien mi estudiante, Lee tan bien entrena aquí

Naruto sonrió pensando que quizás eran tan amigos mas por venir a ese lugar desde chicos que por trabajar en la misma escuela

-Pues no se si tenga tiempo apenas llegue  
-Ha… bueno pues tu solo dilo, esta chica ya no viene aquí ni tus hermanas tan poco

Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Sakura como si fuera una niña pequeña, Sakura se lo quito rápidamente algo roja lo que le mostro a Naruto que era algo que hacía muy a menudo, este sonrió

-Jajaja me lo pensare Gai-san

Sakura rio un poco, recordando los "leves" entrenamientos que les hacia hacer Gai, más que nada sacados de películas aunque no podía negar que fuera un mal maestro

-Bueno pues… Jeje creo que lo hare después  
-Cuando quieras chico pero no te la pondré fácil

Dijo Gai cuando se oyó una voz desde el techo

-HAYA VIENE OTRO GAI SENSEI!!!  
-VAMOS LEE!!! AGUANTA TOBI Y NO LO PIERDAS DE VISTA!!!

Los 2 se fueron corriendo mientras Ten-ten, Sakura y Naruto los miraban extrañados

-Que rayos… -Sakura-  
-Espero que sea quien sea corra rápido –Ten-ten-  
-Que está pasando, Ten-ten  
-Ha, hace unos días empeso a haber un mirón en el barrio, no sabemos aun quien fue pero hasta ha robado ropa interior y cosas así, así que Gai y Lee subieron a Tobi al ático, le dieron un telescopio y lo pusieron a vigilar y el da la alarma cada vez que se acerca alguien que no conoce… por mas que les digo que no van a hallarlo si solo vigilan de día y el tipo aparece en la noche  
-Tobi? –Naruto-  
-Así le dice, ya lo conocerás, es el alumno consentido de Lee y siempre trae mascara, ni se como es en realidad, va en primer grado…

En eso se oyó un grito en la calle

-OTRA VEZ!!! Disculpen chicos veré que paso…

Dijo Ten-ten levantándose y saliendo apresuradamente de la casa mientras Naruto y Sakura se voltearon a mirar y empezaron a reír

-Creo que mejor vámonos ya  
-Y por qué?  
-No querrás ver a Ten-ten enojada, anda no se ofenderá  
-De acuerdo

Dijo Naruto tomándose de un sorbo su te y saliendo detrás de Sakura, sin toparse ni con Gai ni con Lee en el camino

-Que le dijiste a Ten-ten que se puso tan roja?  
-Pues lo del cuarteto  
-He…

Naruto se detuvo mirándola y Sakura rio

-No seas idiota

Dijo acercándose mirándolo

-Entonces?  
-No te diré

Dijo sonriendo mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, Naruto sonrió caminando tras ella entrando en su departamento

-Bueno puedes dormir en el sofá solo desdóblalo  
-Y eso?  
-Pues no vas a dormir encima de las tablas esta noche no?

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento

-Aunque si quieres ve, yo lo hago por caridad

Dijo sonriéndole mientras caminaba a su cuarto

-no pero pode…

Sakura le cerró la puerta de su cuarto en las narices

-Jejeje que decías  
-Ha nada… Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto nervioso viendo la puerta de la recamara de esta, mientras Sakura reía del otro lado tratando de que no se escuchara desde el otro lado, sabía muy bien que lo que quería Naruto era acostarse con ella pero no le parecía mala idea hacerlo ponerse ansioso un poco, se sento en su cámara sin encender la luz, pensando en que haría para provocarlo más antes de dejar de jugar, cuando moviendo un poco la mano sintió algo extraño… palpo y sintió algo cálido… aterrada prendió la luz de su lámpara de noche y se vio cara a cara… con la pitón escapada del laboratorio de la escuela…

Y acá esta x.x XD

Espero este les haya gustado, ya se me ocurrió una idea así que haber si los siguientes capítulos me salen mas naturales, por lo pronto solo les puedo decir que en el proximo capitulo habrá Lemon

Ya luego habrá verdaderos momentos NaruSaku y no solo eso pero por lo pronto hasta les acepto ideas pervertidas si quieren por que aun no tengo muchos planes sobre que hacer XD

Se aceptan sugerencias y se agradecen mucho los comentarios, que si no fuera por que veo que les agrada el fic quizás ya lo habría dejado de escribir ya que lo empecé mas por pasar un rato que por publicarlo (Para que se hagan una idea, el de una segunda oportunidad lo empecé igual y ya llevaba más de 2 años pensándolo y escribiendo pedacitos antes de publicarlo)

Nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura reía del otro lado tratando de que no se escuchara desde el otro lado, sabía muy bien que lo que quería Naruto era acostarse con ella pero no le parecía mala idea hacerlo ponerse ansioso un poco, se sentó en su cámara sin encender la luz, pensando en que haría para provocarlo más antes de dejar de jugar, cuando moviendo un poco la mano sintió algo extraño… palpo y sintió algo cálido… aterrada prendió la luz de su lámpara de noche y se vio cara a cara… con la pitón escapada del laboratorio de la escuela…

Sakura miro la pitón  
La pitón miro a Sakura  
Sakura la miro a los ojos  
La pitón la miro a los ojos a ella  
Yo mire a la tele  
Eso no iba aquí

De repente…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Sakura (Ni modo que la pitón)  
-SAKURA QUE PASA??

Sakura escucho golpes en la puerta y la voz de Naruto del otro lado pero estaba aterrada, ya que la pitón subía un poco por su brazo, escucho un fuerte golpe y la puerta se quebró en 2, Naruto entro encendiendo la luz

-Ha… Sakura… por qué tan aterrada?  
-ME QUIERE COMER!!!

Volteo y vio que la pitón estaba enroscada sobre la cama y solo apoyada en el brazo de Sakura mirándola, Sakura la miro un poco recordando que en el laboratorio ella solía cargarla mucho, el animal no parecía tener la intención de hacerle el menor daño y Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa, ya habiéndosele pasado el susto

-Bueno este… vi una canastilla de ropa vieja en la casa de tu hermana, tráela si?

Dijo Sakura mientras no se movía, Naruto llego con la canastilla y Sakura tomo suavemente a la serpiente de la cabeza y levantando su cuerpo la puso en el suelo poniendo la canasta encima y poniéndole ropa encima para evitar que la serpiente se saliera

-Vaya grito que diste  
-Tu que hubieras hecho?

Dijo Sakura mirando y de repente

-Rompiste mi puerta…  
-ha…

Naruto volteo y la miro nervioso, Sakura vio que se sobaba un poco su brazo, al parecer había embestido la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura le sonrió

-gracias…

Dijo sonriéndole un poco, Naruto la miro a los ojos

-Oye si me diste un buen susto  
-Si lo sé…

Sakura le sonrió y le dio un beso separándose un poco

-ha a que vi…

Sakura lo volvió a besar mientras se pegaba contra el, esta vez Naruto no pregunto nada mientras la pegaba a el, Sakura abrió su camisa y su sostén de una vez y Naruto aprovechando empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, Sakura lanzo un gemido mientras Naruto desabrochaba su jean y Sakura sacaba su camisa, empujándolo contra la cama, cada vez besándose mas intensamente mientras Sakura se bajaba su jean Naruto le sonrió y levantando a Sakura, solo se hizo a un lado su tanga bajando sobre el miembro de Naruto lanzo un gemido mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Mira como me tenias todo el día

Dijo Naruto mientras Sakura movía un poco su cadera disfrutando de tener el miembro de Naruto dentro de ella, le sonrió

-Yo tan bien lo estaba deseando…  
-Pero te haces del rogar  
-Claro, que espera

Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas mientras Sakura lanzo un fuerte gemido, Naruto la había sujetado de la cintura levantándola un poco moviendo su cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo entrando en ella un poco Sakura lo miro jadeando

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-ESPERABA VERTE VER GEMIR ASI  
-AAAAAAAAAAAA PUES YA LO LOGRASTE!!

Dijo lanzando un gemido fuerte mientras este le sonrió a Sakura, Sakura empezó a saltar sobre el miembro de Naruto

-AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y ME ENCANTA Naruto SENTIRTE ASII

Dijo sonriendo mientras era penetrada rápidamente, Naruto apretó sus 2 pechos jadeando mientras la ponía contra la cama empezando a penetrarla fuertemente quedando de pie a la orilla de la cama, Sakura arqueo la espalda mientras Naruto sujetaba sus manos contra la cama, bajando y dándole una lamida a uno de sus pechos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA Naruto AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA ME ENCANTA QUE LO HAGASSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-ERES LA MEJRO SAKURA-CHAN  
-TU TAN BIEN. AAAAAAAAA QUE RICO LO HACES YO NO ME CONFORMARIA CON MENOS AAAAA

Dijo arqueando la espalda jadeando con fuerza, mientras abría los ojos sonriéndole a Naruto, le dio una lamida al rostro jadeando, sin pensar mucho en lo que había echo, Naruto le sonrió y empezaron a besarse mientras Naruto empesaba a penetrarla aun mas rápidamente mientras Sakura volteaba para romper el beso sin poderse mover ya que Naruto tenia sujetas sus manos, empezó a jadear rápidamente queriendo recuperar el aliento mientras Naruto besaba su cuello lanzándole pequeñas mordidas

-Naruto DEJAME ESTAR ARRIBA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto la miro y sonriendo salió de ella Sakura se levanto y Naruto la abraso sentándola sobre su miembro dándole la espalda, sentándose en la cama, Sakura sentía el pecho de Naruto pegado a su espalda y empezó a moverse rápidamente mientras Naruto sin intentar hacerla saltar acariciaba los pechos de Sakura esta se concentro en solo moverse rápidamente de arriba abajo disfrutando como Naruto acariciaba y apretaba sus pechos desde atrás

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTOO

Dijo lanzando un muy fuerte gemido, sorprendida por como Naruto la hacía disfrutar

-AAAAAA SAKURA-CHAN AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME ENCANTA OIRTE GEMIR ASII  
-TU ERES EL UNICO QUE LOGRA HACER QUE LO HAGA

Dijo Sakura mientras sentía más adentro las embestidas lanzando fuertes gemidos sin poder cerrar los labios ansiando aspirar aire, mientras sentía el sudor correr por su rostro, su lengua colgaba de su boca

-TU TAN BIEN ERES LA MEJOR SAKURA-CHAN!! NO VOY AGUANTAR MAS!!! ERES DEMACIADO BUENA!!  
-ESPERA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Dijo y Sakura cerro mucho los ojos sintiendo como llegaba mas placer, sin poder evitarlo dio un grito mientras sentía que Naruto se corría dentro de su vagina al no poder resistir mas, Sakura abrió los ojos sintiendo fuertes espasmos en su cuerpo y un gran placer dentro de si, finalmente se detuvo jadeando, dándose cuenta de que había tenido el primer orgasmo de su vida Naruto la abraso y Sakura agotada solo se recostó contra su pecho, mirando a Naruto le sonrió besándolo

-Como lo…  
-Jajaja luego te lo diré, Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto sonriéndole y Sakura lo beso despacio, poniéndose sobre el, Naruto empezó a besarla cuando la noto quieta y la miro, Sakura acababa de quedarse dormida por el cansancio, Naruto acaricio un poco su rostro y la cargo acostándola en la cama y cubriéndola con una cobija, pensando que si esta despertaba con el a su lado no estaría muy feliz, apago la luz para irse a acostar a la sala cuando volteo a ver a la pitón que parecía estar mirando hacia afuera de la canasta

-No vayas a decir nada

Dijo Naruto bromeando mientras salir de la habitación y apagaba la luz

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo, sintiéndose muy bien, mientras estiraba la mano esperando palpar el cuerpo de Naruto, al no sentirlo se levanto, bostezando, miro su reloj, faltaba aun una hora para que sonara su despertador, pero no tenia nada de sueño, se levanto mirando a la serpiente que estaba dormida dentro de su canasta y luego se asomo por el agujero de la puerta, alcanzo a ver a Naruto dormido en el sofá cama y gruño molesta, mientras caminaba al baño de su recamara y se encerraba dentro, un poco después salió, ya vestida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca y miro a Naruto, ya había apagado el despertador y sabia que aun faltaba mas de media hora para que tuvieran que empezar a darse prisa, se acerco mucho a Naruto, poniendo su rostro al lado del oído de este

-DESPIERTA!!!!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto se levanto rápidamente chocando su frente con la de Sakura que cayó mientras veía a su alrededor, miro a Sakura sentada en el suelo tomándose la frente, Sakura lo miro con lagrimitas en sus ojos, Naruto si que tenía la cabeza dura!!

-Ha… porque gritas Sakura-chan?... y porque estas en el suelo? O.O  
-IDIOTA!!!

Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la cara volviéndolo a tirar en la cama mientras se sobaba la frente

-Que hice ahora? ...

Sakura pensó, no quería decirle lo que había pasado por que se reiría de ella

-Rompiste mi puerta  
-Y tu gritaste como niña…  
-QUE DIJISTE?

Dijo agarrándolo del cuello enojada, mientras se ponía sobre el ahorcándolo Naruto le sonrió y se puso sobre ella sujetándole las mano a la cama, Sakura se sonrojo mucho mirándolo a los ojo, Naruto le sonrió y la beso, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida para empezar a besarlo despacio, no sabía porque, pero quería repetir la experiencia de anoche… solo quería volver a sentir esa sensación una vez más… acaricio el cabello de Naruto serrando los ojos cuando Naruto se separo

-Bueno si ya estas vestida debe ser tarde voy a cambiarme

Sakura pestañeo mientras oía la puerta cerrarse

-Idiota…

Dijo totalmente roja, mientras fastidiada se levantaba a hacerse el desayuno, ya estaba comiendo cuando Naruto volvió a entrar, trayendo unos jeans y una camisa blanca de manga corta, Sakura lo miro sin dejar de comer

-Vaya pensé que te arreglarías para tu primer día de trabajo  
-Soy maestro de educación física, no me llevare ropa elegante para eso  
-Aja…

Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto se servía de desayunar, Sakura había hecho para ambos, comieron en silencio y luego

-Sakura…  
-Si?

Dijo Sakura mirándolo, sin saber porque sentía que se sonrojaba cuando lo veía a los ojos

-Como nos la llevamos?

Señalo a la serpiente que ya estaba despierta y estaba pasando junto a ellos Sakura suspiro al ver la canasta volcada

-Tendrás que conducir tu y yo la llevare cargada  
-Si no hay remedio…

Ambos terminaron el desayuno y se levantaron mirando a la serpiente, esta se volteo viéndolos fijamente…

-AGARRALA!!! –Sakura-  
-VAMOS!!!

La serpiente paso entre ambos mientras Naruto y Sakura caían al suelo, Naruto logro sujetarla de la cola (Repito, NO LO HAGAN EN CASA, créanme duele, yo ya lo hice) y sintió como al serpiente lo arrastraba mientras Sakura trataba de sujetarle la cabeza, esta solo quería escapar, hasta que finalmente después de muchos gritos, golpes, un par de patadas que Naruto no se merecía, otras 5 que si se merecía, pudieron sujetarla y Sakura logro atraparla en el bote de basura poniendo la tapa, ambos jadeaban y Naruto miro a Sakura

-Bueno ahora vez porque no quise ponerme algo elegante?

La camisa y la falda de Sakura estaban llenas de tierra, esta se miro en un espejo y suspiro

-Ya que, después de todo ya no puedo cambiarme… nos vamos ya?  
-Si, que horas son…

Los 2 miraron al reloj

-EMPIESAN EN 10 MINUTOS???!!!

Naruto agarro el bote de basura con la pitón y salieron corriendo, subiendo al auto, Sakura arranco y salió conduciendo lo más rápido que podía

En la escuela un niño gordo comiendo papitas corría hacia la escuela, cruzando la calle

-OYE TOBI ESPERAME!!!  
-DATE PRISA CHOJI!!!

Le dijo acercándose un niño un poco más bajo, con una máscara y cabello negro, ambos traían camisa de manga corta y jeans

-ANDA CORRE!!! -Tobi-  
-Por qué?

Tobi camino tranquilamente al lado de Choji y señalo detrás de el

-por que te van a arrollar

Choji volteo, hacia el venia Sakura manejando como loca

-HA!!! –Choji-  
-HA UN CHICO!!! LO VAS A ARROLLAR SAKURA!!! –Naruto-

Sakura lo vio y freno rápidamente, apenas logrando evitar golpearlo, finalmente se bajo Sakura asustada

-CHOJI ESTAS BIEN??  
-Ha…

Choji la miro y de repente solo cayo, Sakura lo logro sujetar

-Vaya…  
-BUBIS!!!

Sakura volteo y Naruto solo vio a una mancha salir volando hacia Sakura, Sakura lo solo estiro la mano y sujeto a Tobi de la cara mientras este seguía corriendo tratando de agarrarla, Naruto se acerco mirándolo

-Ha… es un duende? –Naruto-  
-A QUIEN LE DICES DUENDE!!!???

Tobi trato de pegarle pero Sakura solo lo jalo de la camisa sin dejar de ver a Choji, Tobi corría pero no lograba acercarse en nada a Naruto, Choji empezó a despertarse

-A…  
-Estas bien Choji? –Sakura-  
-Alguien… tomo la matricula del que me atropello…?  
-XUGOF7986 –Tobi-  
-Tu cállate!!! Bueno parece que no te golpeaste… por si acaso te llevare con Hinnata  
-Ha si… Sakura-sensei…  
-Bueno no paso a mas…

Dijo Sakura agitada, realmente se había asustado

-Ha… no piensas soltarlo?

Sakura volteo, Tobi empesaba a ahogarse aun sin alcanzar a Naruto

-Ha perdón Tobi

Lo soltó y Tobi se sentó, Naruto sonrió, con la mascara y tan chico parecía mas duende que niño

-Así que este es Tobi…  
-Y así que hay apareció Wili  
-Wili? –Naruto-  
-LA SERPIENTE!!! –Sakura-

Voltearon, apenas viendo como la pitón trataba de nuevo de escapar, el bote en el que la habían metido estaba abierto en el suelo

-AGARRALA!!! –Sakura-  
-HAYA VOY!!

Ambos salieron corriendo mientras Choji y Tobi los miraban

-Creen que estarán enojados por que la soltamos?  
-Na… no creo que lo sepan

Dijo Tobi metiéndose en la camioneta donde estaban aun varias bolsas de ropa que había comprado Sakura cuando fue a la ciudad y aun no había podido sacar

-Oye no deberías meterte hay  
-Tal vez tengan dulces…  
-… … … te aviso cuando lleguen  
-Vaya mira!!

Tobi saco un sostén color negro mirándolo

-Vaya que es eso? –Choji- (Recordatorio… van en primero de primaria)  
-No se…  
-Oye no que sabias mucho de mujeres…  
-Claro que si… hasta vivo con una  
-Con quien?  
-Mi mama  
-ha… y…?  
-YA SE!!! Ese hombre que venía con ella era el maestro de educación física nuevo verdad?  
-Ha… creo por?  
-Por que es obvio… esto es… PARA LLEVAR LAS PELOTAS, LAS METES ADENTRO Y TE PUEDES LLEVAR 2 A LA VEZ!!!  
-Ha… pero no va a caber ningún balón ahy  
-Pues quizás las compro para pelotas mas chicas… no se… creo que si podrían sujetarlo  
-Vamos a ver…  
-Bueno

Tobi se metió el sostén en la mochila y la cerro bajándose muy a tiempo, pues Naruto y Sakura ya regresaban, Sakura traiga la serpiente bien sujeta de la cabeza aunque el animal estaba enroscado en su brazo, no parecía tener mucha intención de quererse escapar

-Chicos acá estamos –Choji-  
-Atraparon a Wili… luego volveré a liberarlo –Tobi-  
-Por que tanto empeño por liberarlo? –Choji-  
-Por que la caja de esa película nos lo dijo, recuerdas  
-ha si…

Sakura se acerco y miro a los 2 chicos, sonriendo

-vamos faltan 2 calles para la escuela, los llevamos suban  
-Gracias Sakura-sensei –Los 2-

Sakura sujeto bien a la serpiente mientras que Naruto fue el que condujo esta vez, cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron que el abuelo de Sakura y Tsunade ya los estaban esperando

-Que paso Sakura? Llegas tar… vaya ya la encontraron –Sarutobi-

Dijo al ver como Sakura bajaba llevando bien sujeta a la serpiente

-Si abuelo, por eso llegamos tarde lo siento –Sakura-  
-Les dio muchos problemas he?

Tsunade se acerco y Sakura se la dio

-vamos te llevare al laboratorio

Dijo cargándola mientras Sarutobi vio a Tobi y Choji bajar de la camioneta

-Ha y ustedes que hacen hay he? Su clase ya empezó tan bien  
-Sakura sensei nos hecho el carro enci… -Tobi-

Sakura le tapo la boca nerviosa

-Nos los encontramos en el camino Jeje  
-ha… bien pueden pasar  
-Si… Naruto tu aun no tienes clases verdad? Lleva a Tobi con Lee y explícale que paso, yo acompañare a Choji a que Hinnata le dé un chequeo  
-De acuerdo, vamos Tobi  
-Si –Tobi-  
-Chequeo? Que paso? –Sarutobi-  
-ha, se cayó abuelo

Naruto camino junto a Tobi mientras Sakura se acercaba a la enfermería con Choji, toco la puerta y la abrió, vio que Hinnata volteaba totalmente roja, sonriendo aunque su sonrisa disminuyo al ver que era Sakura

-Ha Sakura-san que pasa?  
-Pues, Choji se cayó y se dio un golpe  
-En serio? Déjame ver

Dijo Hinnata arrodillándose mientras miraba la pierna de Choji

-Bueno te lo dejo, debo ir a mi clase  
-Claro –Hinnata-

Hinnata vio que Choji tenía una pequeña cortada y solo la vendo, mientras Choji a miraba

-Enfermera Hinnata  
-Si?

Dijo Hinnata sin mirarlo

-Este… las pelotas se llevan en una red especial? Porque jamás había oído de eso  
-Ha… red?  
-Si… vera…

Naruto le decía a Lee lo que había pasado, mientras Tobi se iba corriendo con los chicos, directo al gimnasio

-Y eso fue lo que paso  
-Jajaja siempre pasa algo así  
-En serio? Pudo ser grave  
-Grave? Si como no, Choji es algo calmado pero Tobi es Híper Activo, y siempre lo anda metiendo en problemas así –Lee-  
-No creo que sea para tanto -Naruto-  
-VAMOS A LIBERAR A WILI!!!

Un grupo de chicos corrió hacia el laboratorio, Naruto y Lee los vieron

-Decías? –Lee-

Ambos salieron corriendo tras ellos mientras un grupo de niños se acercaban a Tobi

-Oigan miren lo que trajo Naruto-sensei para que juguemos en la clase de física

Saco el sostén de Sakura y los chicos lo miraron, un chico con gafas oscuras lo miro

-Oye eso es un sostén –Shino-  
-He… sostén?  
-Si, he visto que la hermana de Kiba los avienta fuera de la recamara cuando va a visitar a mi hermano y luego se los pone, un día oí que mi hermano les decía así  
-Enserio? Y para que son? –Tobi-  
-Pues verán… son…

Los chicos lo oyeron y se quedaron callados

-Esto solo significa una cosa… -Tobi-  
-Que los de la maestra son casi como balones? –Shizune-  
-No... que Sakura-san… es la ladrona de pantis… y la haremos pagar…

Y acá dejo el capitulo XD

No se por qué me salió tan tonto pero me gusto el resultado haber que les parece

En el próximo habrá Narusaku de nuevo, pero lemon aun no

Si les gusto comenten y gracias por sus comentarios!!


	7. Chapter 7

Choji salió de la enfermería y miro a los lados del pasillo viendo que no había nadie, salió cuando escucho…

-CHOJYI A DONDE DIABLOS VAS MOCOSO???!!!  
-Déjalo, pobre chico

Volteo y vio que Kankuro y Hana, la hermana de Kiba, se acercaban, Choji tembló al ver a Kankuro, a veces le daba miedo, era un chico de sexto y uno de los mas grandes, aunque jamás lo molestaba otro asunto era a su vecino Shikamaru

-Ha, tengo que ir con el director  
-Estamos en clase

Dijo Kankuro mirándolo sin comprender pro que el chico se asustaba tanto cada vez que lo veía

-Ha este… es que la enfermera…  
-Que le pasa a la enfermera? –Hana-  
-Se murió…  
-He? O.O

Hana abrió la puerta y soltó un grito

-Qué pasa?

Kankuro abrió la puerta, Hinnata estaba en el suelo

-Ha, otra vez se desmayo…  
-Sí parece muerta

Dijo Hana entrando a la habitación

-Pues no… no lo está… creo…  
-Choji que paso? –Hana-  
-Ha pues… estábamos hablando, y le dije de una cosa que traía Naruto-sensei… el nuevo maestro de física y… se desmayo…  
-Que cosa seria? –Hana-  
-No se, Hinnata-san se desmaya por cualquier cosa  
-Si pero aun así tuvo que ser fuerte si aun no se levanta

Kankuro la cargo y la recostó sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta la bata de Hinnata se abrió un poco

-Era como eso!!... por que Hinnata tiene un cogedor de balones bajo la camisa?  
-Coge… que? –Hana-

Choji se acerco a Hinnata y sin más jalo la camisa abriendo de golpe la blusa de botones de Hinnata dejando el sostén al descubierto

-Y EL DE HINNATA ES DE MAYOR CAPACIDAD QUE EL DE NARUTO-SAN!!! A ESTE SI LE CABEN LOS BALONES!!!  
-Ha… esto es… -Hana-  
-Que sexy…

Kankuro los miraba babeando, cuando Hinnata abrió los ojos, viendo que Kankuro la miraba fijamente

-PERVERTIDO!!!

Se oyó una bofetada… luego Hinnata enrojeció por el estado en el que estaba y… adivinaron… se oye un cuerpo cayendo…

Sakura daba su clase, mientras los chicos aburridos tomaban notas o escuchaban, cuando se escucho la campana sonar

-Ha… ya es receso? –Sakura-

Se acerco a ver el reloj, el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido

-Bueno chicos pueden salir

Los chicos salieron como estampida, mientras Sakura guardaba los cuadernos y salía al patio, cuando que venía Tobi corriendo, Sakura solía llevarse muy bien con el y saco un dulce de su bolso, pero Tobi paso a su lado sin siquiera notarla

-Mmm que se traerá ahora

Sakura pensó un poco… y decidió que era mejor no saberlo, mientras caminaba al salón de maestros, tan pronto doblo la esquina Tobi salió de detrás de un árbol, junto a el estaban Shino y Shizune

-Que haremos? –Shizune-  
-Hay que desenmascararla… -Tobi-  
-Si… pero nomas nosotros 3? Es una ladrona… -Shizune-  
-Donde esta Choji? –Shino-  
-Esta caído en acción, cuando nos atacaron en la calle, apenas pude escapar yo…

Dijo Tobi y los 2 niños lo miraron asombrados

-Vamos, no se entristezcan, hay trabajo que hacer… este es el plan…

Sakura caminaba mientras veía a los chicos jugar por el patio de la escuela, miro a Naruto y se sonrojo desviando la mirada, sin saber que le había estado pasando todo el día, desde que se había levantado había esperado sentirlo junto a ella, había esperado incluso que le hiciera el amor cuando lo despertó en la sala y por alguna razón solo quería sentir de nuevo las sensaciones que había sentido la noche anterior, durante la clase apenas había logrado disimular lo excitada que se sentía y por alguna razón no lograba quitar de su mente a Naruto, aunque sabia que no estaba enamorada de el si le gustaba y tan bien, era la persona que mas la había echo disfrutar.

Se acerco a Naruto que hablaba con Lee y parecía que ya habían echo las paces, aunque Naruto se veía algo cansado

-Que te paso?

Le dijo Sakura mirándolo, esforzándose por tratar de no hacer demasiado evidente su estado, ya en la casa podría desahogarse todo lo que quisiera y sabia que Naruto ni pensaría en negarse

-Ha… los chicos trataron de liberar a Wili…

Sakura lo miro y rio un poco, sin saber por que lo habían tratado de hacer desde hace mas o menos un mes

-Déjalos son solo niños… -Sakura-  
-Pero son el infierno… como aguantas Lee? –Naruto-  
-Ya me acostumbre, debiste ver cuando Kiba estaba en primero, una vez trajo un perrito y le dije que si traes traes para todos y al otro día trajo perritos para toda la clase

Sakura soltó una carcajada recordando ese memorable día, la mama de Kiba tenia un criadero de perros de raza

-Debió ser bueno

Dijo Naruto riendo mientras se estiraba un poco, Sakura le sonrió

-Bueno al menos ya sabes como controlarla si se vuelve a fugar… hubieras visto como corría atrás de ella Lee XD –Sakura-  
-Hubieras visto como grito cuando la vio –Naruto-  
-TE DIJE QUE NO LO CONTARAS!!!

Lee se hizo disimuladamente para atrás mientras Sakura saltaba empezando a perseguirlo, Ten-ten se acerco a Lee

-vaya esos 2 se llevan bien –Ten-ten-  
-Ha… te parece?  
-Pues si… al menos se lleva mejor que con Sasuke

Dijo y a lo lejos se vio que Sakura atrapaba a Naruto y de un coscorrón lo tiraba al piso

-O tal vez me equivoco …

Shizune corrió escondiéndose detrás de las paredes y los arboles para evitar ser vista, mientras miraba a Naruto y Sakura

-Ahora hay que hacer que vaya a la sala de maestros… como le hago como le hago? O.O…

Sakura le sonrió a Naruto jadeando un poco mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y ambos rieron un poco

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus golpes Sakura-chan  
-Idiota, la idea es que no te acostumbres

Dijo sonriendo, poniéndose roja sin saber por que, mientras ambos se quedaron viendo cuando se oyó un gruñido venir del estomago de Naruto, Sakura volvió a reír

-QUE NO TIENES LLENADERA?? JAJAJA SI APENAS HACE UNAS HORAS DESAYU…

Gruño el estomago de Sakura y esta se puso roja

-Tu tan bien Sakura-chan  
-Ha… idiota eso no se le dice a una dama

Dijo volteándose para evitar verlo, pero sonriendo un poco

-Vamos al salón de maestros a comer algo  
-Ha… no traje nada  
-No es necesario, podemos entrar del salón a la cafetería y tomar lo que queramos, vamos sígueme

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole y ambos caminaron al salón de maestros

-Tengo suerte…

Shizune salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Tobi

-Ya… van para haya…

Dijo respirando rápido por haber cruzado el patio en carrera

-Por que viniste corriendo? Pudiste haberlo gritado –Tobi-  
-Por que si lo hacia nos oiría seguro alguien mas y sabría del plan

Tobi se le quedo viendo…

-BIEN PENSADO!!! Sigue así y serás mi numero 2… ahora que Choji se fue al cielo  
-Si!!  
-Traje lo que me pediste

Shino traía una bolsita

-LA DEL DOCTOR CHAPATIN??!!!  
-No… lo que me pediste hace rato  
-Ha… vamos

Los 3 niños salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de maestros, mientras Naruto y Sakura apenas estaban entrando

-Ha si te alcanzaron hermano?

Dijo Ino volteando a verlo, en el salón estaban ella, Neji y Ten-ten

-Ha… y a Lee que le paso? –Sakura-  
-Se fue a jugar con los chicos de primero a las escondidas

Dijo Ten-ten sonriendo un poco avergonzada, Naruto y Sakura rieron un poco mientras se sentaban, Neji miro a Naruto un poco nervioso y Naruto sonrió sabiendo por que, siempre había sido muy celoso con los chicos que se acercaban a Ino, que eran bastantes, y seguramente Ino le habría contado a Neji esto, pero si ya iban a casarse ya no tenia caso

-Haber si esta vez no rompe algo –Sakura-  
-Siempre es así? –Naruto-  
-Siempre… y no lo has visto cuando hay alguna actividad escolar  
-Si…

Dijeron mientras comían y básicamente, Naruto ponía a Ino al corriente de cómo se había instalado en su cuarto, cuando acababan de comer…

-Por cierto Sakura, y Choji? –Ten-ten-  
-Choji? Pues en recreo no?  
-No, Lee me pidió que te preguntara por que no llego a clase, pero según Tobi tu los trajiste a los 2  
-Ha… si pero lo lleve y lo deje con Hinnata en la enfermería por que se cayo

Dijo Sakura un poco preocupada, era raro que Hinnata no lo hubiera mandado a clase

-Mejor iré a ver que pasa  
-Te acompaño Sakura-chan, le debo una disculpa a Hinnata y mejor pedírsela ahora  
-Ok vamos

Naruto se levanto saliendo y tan pronto cerro la puerta, Ino miro a Neji

-Oye y yo que creí que le dirías algo por que beso a Hinnata  
-Por que?  
-Por que… no se… por que es tu prima? Por que al hizo desmayar?  
-Hinnata puede ser tímida pero no es ninguna niña, no le afecto tanto como crees… tiene 25 no es su primer beso

Dijo tomando un poco de café, Ino suspiro, la vez pasada le había constado que Neji estaba molesto por el beso pero aparentemente había recapacitado

Tobi, Shino y Shizune estaban fuera de la sala de maestros, al lado de una ventila desatornillada

-Bueno Shizune, este es tu trabajo… debes echarle esto encima a la profe… pero ten cuidado que sea ella…  
-Ha… y como nos va a ayudar eso a que la descubramos…  
-Fácil… cuando pase eso que va a hacer Sakura-sensei?  
-Va a golpear al primero que tenga cerca –Los 2-  
-Luego…  
-Luego van a ir con el director para que les de un sermón…  
-Y en eso entramos con las bolsas y le mostramos todo al director, Sakura-san va a estar tan sorprendida que no podrá hacer nada y sabrán que es la ladrona de pantis!!!  
-Ha… que bolsas?  
-Luego les digo… suerte Shizune  
-Y por que voy yo!!!  
-Por que Sakura-san no golpea a las niñas, si te atrapa sobrevivirás  
-Ok…

Dojo Shizune suspirando y entro por la ventila, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los 3 que Naruto y Sakura salían de la habitación, Shizune siguió arrastrándose lo mas lento que podía para evitar hacer cualquier ruido hasta que se encontró sobre el salón de maestros, por la rejilla de ventilación vio que solo estaban Ino, Neji y Ten-ten, estaba por regresar cuando golpeo un poco la pared de la rejilla, Neji levanto la vista

-Que fue eso?  
-No se…

Ino acerco una banca y Shizune quiso retroceder, cuando vio que alguien la quitaba y movía la mano, se quedo quieta… cuando la mano agarro la bolsita de papel, palpándola

-Hay alguien aquí arriba… creo…

Se asomo

-Shizune que tanto haces…

Volteo a ver, de la bolsita estaban saliendo montones de cucarachas y otros insectos se subían por su mano y su brasa

-haaa!!!! –Ino-  
-aaaaaaaa!!! –Shizune-  
-Que pasa ha…aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! –Ten-ten-

Neji se movió rápidamente para atrapar a Ino que estaba cayendo de la silla en la que se había subido, mientras Shizune veía desde la ventila muerta de miedo sabiendo el problema en el que acababa de meterse

Sakura y Naruto abrieron la puerta de la enfermería y vieron que estaba totalmente vacía

-Que raro, Hinnata no sale en horas de trabajo  
-Quizás fue a comer Sakura-chan  
-No… siempre trae su propio almuerzo, por que en el recreo es cuando menos se puede despegar de aquí… pero si salió habrá que esperarla

Dijo y vio que Naruto veía una foto, Sakura se acerco y se puso roja, mas que nada por como salía en ella, en la foto estaban las 3 con el uniforme de la escuela, una falta color azul y una camisa de botones, la habían tomado en sexto y se notaba como Hinnata ya estaba muy desarrollada, Ino ya era una chica bellísima, pero Sakura se veía mucho mas plana y delgada, pareciendo mas un chico

-Vaya te vez bien

Dijo Naruto riendo

-No te rías idiota…

Le dijo Sakura mirándolo enfadada, cuando Naruto volteo, estaban casi totalmente pegados, Sakura se sonrojo viéndolo y Naruto tan bien, este tan poco había olvidado la noche anterior ni lo mucho que había gozado estando con ella

-Es solo calentura sabes?  
-Lo se…

Dijo Naruto y sin mas la beso, Sakura correspondió el beso mientras dejaba caer su saco…

Sarutobi estaba en la dirección, frente a el estaban Hana, un poco avergonzada y sorprendida por ser la primera vez que veía a Hinnata enojada, Kankuro con la marca de una mano en el rostro pero aun sonriendo por lo que vio, Hinnata totalmente roja y Choji con un chichón en la cabeza y shokeado por que la mujer mas dulce y amable de la escuela le había pegado, cuando tocaron la puerta

-pasen –Sarutobi-

Ino entro llevando a Shizune que lloraba

-Hay un problema  
-Shizune? Pero si tu eras la buena O.o que paso?  
-Pues… ahora nos va a decir todo por que yo solo se que casi me caigo de una silla

Shizune vio a Sarutobi con la cara llena de lagrimas, este suspiro sabiendo que seria largo encendió el micrófono

-Los estudiantes de tercer grado se adelantara su clase de gimnasia, al acabar al receso pasen directo al gimnasio

Miro de nuevo a Shizune

-Bueno, comienza…  
-Es que… Sakura-sensei es…

Por el micrófono, que como siempre no lo habían apagado, empezaron a oírse grandes carcajadas debido a la inocencia de esos 4, mientras en la enfermería Sakura y Naruto se separaron, ambos jadeando y totalmente rojos, mas que nada Sakura por que acababa de escuchar todo… incluyendo que una pieza de su mas provocativa y cara lencería estaba en manos del grupo de primer grado… cuando la puerta se abrió

-ELLA ES LA LADRONA HAY ESTA LA PRUEBA!!!!

Sakura enrojeció, Naruto tan bien, en la puerta estaba Tobi señalándola, Sakura solo traía una panti roja y su sostén a medio abrir, Naruto no tenia camisa y detrás de Tobi estaba la ultima persona que Sakura hubiera querido ver en ese estado… Sasuke Uchiha…

-Ha… vaya…

Dijo Sasuke sin expresión, Sakura se hubiera solo puesto nerviosa o sonrojada y avergonzada si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero al ver la expresión con la que Sasuke la miraba, solo pudo sentir una intensa ira, como si fuera un pedazo de basura

-Tobi… sal de aquí esta bien?

Le dijo Sakura mirándolo, Tobi con solo ver su expresión Tobi supo que había algo mal… volteo a ver a Sasuke y sintió miedo, saliendo en silencio, salió corriendo

-Y por que le dices que se vaya… no quieres que vea que eres una…  
-Una que Sasuke?

Dijo Naruto levantándose, poniéndose frente a Sakura, una cosa era la situación pero no iba a permitir que la insultaran, Sakura miro a Naruto mientras se cerraba su camisa, sin saber ni siquiera que decir, sintiendo como Sasuke se la comía con la mirada… pero esa sensación hacia demasiado que había dejado de gustarle, miro a Naruto, era tan alto como Sasuke pero se veía que era mucho mas fuerte que este, Sasuke miro a Naruto con odio mientras Sakura los miraba a ambos de reojo, acabando de vestirse, nerviosa mas por lo que Naruto podía a hacer que por Sasuke, Sasuke miro a Naruto

-No es asunto suyo… ella es mi…  
-Tu que, Sasuke?

Dijo Sakura ya vestida excepto por su saco aunque aun se veía acalorada

-Creo que eso ya quedo muy en claro, tu ya no eres na…

En un momento solo se oyó un fuerte golpe y Sasuke choco contra la pared, había tratado de golpear a Sakura y se había encontrado con el puño de Naruto en su cara, Sasuke apretó con fuerza el lugar donde Naruto lo había golpeado, mientras Sakura miraba a Naruto

-ESTAS LOCO???!!!  
-Es menos de lo que se merece, Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto sin parar de mirar a Sasuke, apretando los puños con fuerza, Sasuke lo miro retrocediendo un poco, tenia el ojo morado y miro a Naruto con odio

-Y mejor que se vaya de aquí… no se si quiera mas…

Dijo Naruto mirándolo y Sasuke se volteo para irse, Sakura lo miro y luego a Naruto, aun sorprendida, aunque vio que Naruto volteo a verla y le sonreía, Sakura le dio un beso algo sonrojada

-gracias…

Le dijo algo sonrojada mirándolo cuando vio que detrás de Naruto se veía alguien

-Y tu ven acá!!!

Tobi se acerco, un poco acobardado, mirando a Sakura y a Naruto, mas que nada a Naruto ya que había visto lo que paso

-De donde sacaste que robo, he?

Le dijo Sakura mirándolo, sonriendo, ya que a ella le hacia gracia que a fin de cuentas, había sido solo un error inocente y mucha imaginación

-Ha pues… este…  
-Bueno después me das TODO lo que sacaste de mi carro, esta bien?  
-Ha no saque nada… dejo con llave

Sakura lo miro sin decir nada

-Ok tan bien su sos… esa cosa!!

Naruto no pudo evitar reír, con razón era el alumno consentido de Lee, Sakura lo miro

-Bueno si hubiera sido solo algo privado Tobi, hubieras podido decírmelo, sabes que no robo nada  
-Si Sakura-san

Dijo mirando al suelo

-Me llevara a la…  
-Si.

Tobi tembló un poco

-Si no fuera pro que dijeron todo por el micrófono no habría problema pero ahora… anda vamos… Naruto mejor que mi abuelo no sepa de cómo nos hayo… vete a dar tu clase, está bien? Sasuke se cree demasiado como para admitir que alguien lo golpeo y Tobi no dirá nada

Por el puro tono en que lo dijo, Tobi supo que esta vez tenia que obedecer

-Ha… de acuerdo, suerte Tobi  
-Si…

Sakura tomo de la mano a Tobi y lo llevo a la dirección, en ella estaban sentados Choji, Shizune y Shino, aunque ya habían dejado a Kankuro y a Hana irse

-Bueno pues… vamos a tener que hablar jovencitos

Les dijo Sarutobi… aunque parecía molesto se notaba que a penas aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír como loco

Y aca esta el nuevo capitulo!!!

Espero les haya gustado XD

El próximo lo pondré pasado mañana, hasta entonces


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura cerro su maletín mientras los chicos empezaban a salir, finalmente las clases habían acabado y esta apenas había logrado contenerse para no matar a cada alumno que mencionaba la bromita de los niños… o lo atrevido que era su sostén aunque ninguno lo había visto…

Finalmente cero el maletín suspirando un poco, al menos las preocupaciones habían quitado por el momento a Naruto de su mente, se levanto y vio que Sasuke se había recargado en el marco de la puerta, enfadada camino saliendo sin mirarlo cuando este le sujeto el brazo, de un fugaz vistazo Sakura comprobó que no había nadie alrededor

-Suéltame…

Le dijo soltándose de la mano del Uchiha, este la volvió a tomar apretándola, Sakura lo vio fulminándolo con la mirada pero sin poderse zafarse

-Te veo en el mirador a las 5  
-Sigue soñando…  
-Te estaré esperando, mas vale que vayas

La soltó y Sakura solo se volteo caminando, el mirador era un lugar muy cercano a la casa de Sasuke y prácticamente a las afueras del pueblo, desde donde se podía ver toda la playa, en sus tiempos de novios una cita hay solo significaba tener sexo hasta la mañana siguiente, pero Sasuke estaba muy equivocado si creía que Sakura iría esta vez a la "cita", Sakura camino hasta llegar al gimnasio, vio que Hinnata salía del gimnasio muy sonrojada

-Hinnata? Aun no te has ido?  
-Ha yo este… Naruto me pidió disculpas por lo que paso ayer y… nomas, solo pasaba y me hablo…  
-Ha... nada mas?  
-ha si… nada mas

Dijo sonriéndole y se fue, Sakura sonrió nerviosa, era amiga de Hinnata desde que cursaban ese curso, pero aun así no se acostumbraba a lo tímida que era, rio un poco cuando vio que se alejaba de prisa, mientras Sakura entraba al gimnasio, la ultima clase de Naruto había sido con el grupo de Sasuke y Naruto apenas estaba recogiendo los balones y otras cosas que los chicos habían tirados, para su sorpresa Sakura se encontró con que Tobi lo estaba ayudando, le sonrió a Tobi y este la miro un poco apenado, Sakura rio, al parecer su abuelo si les había dado un buen regaño

-Naruto… que hace Tobi aquí?

Dijo mientras el chico seguía recogiendo todo, Naruto le sonrió

-Tu abuelo les puso castigos a el, a Shizune, a Shino y a Tobi, cada uno va a ayudar a un maestro después de clases por el resto del mes  
-En serio? Me lo prestas para que limpie el salón en vez de mi?  
-No son escobas Sakura-chan…

Sakura rio nerviosa, mientras veía que Tobi se acercaba muy apenado

-Señorita Sakura… este… me dijeron que le tenia que dar esto…

Saco el sesten de Sakura de la mochila, Sakura suspiro un poco al ver en el estado en que había quedado… y ni siquiera lo había estrenado, pero ya no había remedio

-Pues gracias por devolvérmelo Tobi… este… creo que ya te puedes ir?  
-Si ya acabamos por hoy  
-Gracias Naruto-sensei

Salió corriendo y tan pronto cerro la puerta Naruto y Sakura rieron

-Bueno creo que no podrás usarlo mas?  
-Mmm la verdad no se ni me preocupa mucho

Dijo sonriéndole a Naruto un poco sonrojada, recordaba la situación en la que los habían hallado Sasuke y Tobi, Naruto aparentemente lo recordaba tan bien ya que la abraso

-Bueno…

Sakura solo lo miro y lo beso, acariciando el pecho de este, Naruto respondió el beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura, pero esta se separo, sonriendo aunque agitada

-Si quieres… vamos a mi casa a divertirnos mas…  
-Te iba a pedir que me llevaras a otro lado antes… Jaja aguantas Sakura-chan?

Dijo Naruto encantado de ver lo excitada que se veía Sakura, aunque el no estaba mucho mejor

-Ha claro… a donde quieras

Dijo sonriéndole aunque muy sonrojada, mientras Naruto tomaba sus cosas y caminaban hacia el auto de Sakura

-Ha… parece que hoy tengo mala suerte u.u

Dijo acercándose el auto tenia una llanta baja

-Algún estudiante?  
-No… debió ser cuando frene brusco en la mañana, subí un poco a la banqueta y debí pisar algo… y no traigo el repuesto… tendremos que ir en taxi a donde querías ir?  
-Pues…

30 minutos y un viaje en taxi después…

-COMPRARAS UNA CAMIONETA?? O.O  
-Pues necesito algo para traer todo lo que deje Sakura-chan

Sakura, llevando su maletín y una bolsa con todo lo que no quería que los chicos volvieran a hallar en una mano, miraba todos los autos y camionetas, había llevado a Naruto a la única agencia que había en el pueblo, mientras Naruto veía todo

-Oye pero… puedo prestarte mi auto o acompañarte  
-No creo que sirva traigo muchas cosas… además no puedo ir de aventón toda la vida, no crees Sakura-chan?  
-si pero comprar así nada mas una camioneta… no te darán crédito si apenas empezaste a trabajar  
-Entonces la pago de una vez…  
-Ha…

Naruto rio al ver la cara que ponía

-Tranquila Sakura-chan ya lo había planeado desde antes de venir

Dijo mientras entraba a la agencia, unos minutos después para sorpresa de Sakura salió con las llaves de una de las camionetas mas grandes que había, Sakura subió a su lado, mientras lo miraba aun sorprendida, Naruto lo miro unos momentos sin hablar y…

-YA SE!!! Pensabas que era un muerto de hambre verdad?  
-Ha… no tanto…

Dijo sonrojándose un poco, Naruto rio mirándola

-Ok algo parecido… ahora se que mejor te aparto desde ahora

Dijo sonriéndole aunque solo jugaba

-Y eso por que?  
-Por que si eres… Mmm…

Naruto movió la mano y empezó a acariciar un poco el muslo de Sakura bajo la falda, Sakura sonrió dejándose hacer mientras lo miraba

-Bueno vamos ya a casa?  
-Por el camino largo…  
-Por que?

Naruto metió un poco mas su mano bajo la falda de esta y Sakura lanzo un gemido al sentir que empesaba a acariciarla, poniéndose roja

-Por que si Sakura-chan…  
-Y si te pido que vayamos… aa..

Dijo mientras Naruto empesaba a acariciar su clítoris sobre su tanga, Sakura empezó a sudar, estaba realmente excitada y viendo el pantalón de Naruto supo que este tan bien, pero parecía disfrutar haciendo eso

-Te gusta verme así?

Le dijo mirándolo totalmente roja, Naruto apenas aparto la vista del volante y el auto pareció detenerse, aunque Sakura apenas lo noto solo miraba a Naruto

-Me encanta, te vez muy sexy excitada, Sakura-chan

Dijo empezando a frotarla mas rápido, Sakura lanzo un gemido mientras sacaba su saco sin fijarse en nada mas que Naruto mientras empesaba a sudar

-Tienes calor…  
-Tu que crees idi…a…

Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos arqueando un poco la espalda recostándose al sillón de la camioneta uno de los botones de su blusa se abrió, Naruto sonrió mientras apenas aguantaba las ganas de acabar de abrirla

-Bueno subimos?

Dijo bajando dela camioneta, Sakura se fijo, había llegado justo al estacionamiento del edificio

-Dijiste que era el camino largo!  
-Yo solo se el que tu tomas, no conozco el pueblo, recuerdas Sakura-chan?

Dijo riendo mientras Sakura lo miraba sonriendo, aunque sabia que a penas podía contenerse, mientras Naruto abría la puerta lentamente, Sakura entro mientras sacaba su camisa, Naruto cerraba la puerta cuando volteo, vio que Sakura lo miraba acariciando sus pechos ya sin su sostén

-Ahora si estamos solos… mira como…

No alcanzo a decir mas mientras Naruto la beso con pasión empujándola, cayeron sobre el sofá cama, que Naruto no había desdoblado besándote como si no hubiera un mañana, Sakura sonrió al ver que Naruto estaba tan ansioso como ella, mientras se zafaba y se ponía de rodillas, bajándoselo junto con su bóxer, le sonrió dándole una lamida a su miembro

-Aun te aguantas suficiente como para hacerme algo así?

Le dijo Naruto aunque se notaba que el que ya no aguantaría mucho mas era el, sonrió mientras se volteaba sin verlo

-Tu aguantas?

Naruto la sujeto desde atrás por el vientre empujándola un poco, Sakura quedo en 4 mientras sentía como Naruto entraba por completo de una vez en su vagina, Sakura lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras Naruto, sin parar empesaba a penetrarla con fuerza

-QUE CREES SAKURA-CHAN?!!  
-QUE ESTYABAS COMO YO…!! NARUTO… has… HAS QUE ME CORRA OTRA VEZ!!! AAAAAAAAA  
-FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE CORRIAS?  
-SI… HASME SENTIRLO DE NUEVO Y… HARE LO QUE QUIERAS!!

Al escuchar eso Naruto empezó a penetrarla mucho mas rápido, Sakura lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras sentía como Naruto entraba y salía de su vagina con fuerza cada vez, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JUSTO JUSTO ASIII  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE BIEN TE SIENTES SAKURA-CHAN  
-AAAAAAAA SIGUE ASII Y NO VOY A AGUANTAR MUCHOO  
-PIENSO HACERTE ESTO YODA LA NOCHJE ASÍ QUE NO IMPORTA QUE NO AGUANTES AHORAA

Sujeto los pechos de Sakura desde atrás apretando mientras Sakura lanzaba mas y mas gemidos, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta un hilo de saliva salía de su boca mientras Naruto jadeaba mas y mas fuerte, apenas logrando aguantar para no terminar antes que Sakura

-AAAAAAAAAAA YA YA LO ESTOY SINTIENDO!!  
-AAAAAAAAAAA ME ENCANTAS Sakura-CHAN!!!

Sakura dio un fuerte grito mientras se corría, sonriendo, feliz por tener de nuevo esa sensación, mientras que Naruto salía de su vagina, Sakura jadeo fuerte, en el suelo, mientras Naruto la volteaba y terminaba sobre sus pechos y su rostro, Sakura sonrió, sabiendo que el había aguantado todo lo que podía para no terminar dentro de ella, acaricio sus pechos, sonriéndole a Naruto mientras lamia un poco sus manos, Naruto la cargo, mientras Sakura reía un poco y la puso sobre la cama empezando a besarla, hasta que se separaron los 2, aun jadeando un poco

-Jaja… entonces te gusto, he?

Dijo mientras lo abrasaba, Naruto se puso muy rojo

-más bien me gusta este… estar contigo…  
-Si no me gustaras crees que haría esto contigo?

Le dijo un poco seria y Naruto le sonrió un poco abrasándola, Sakura se puso sobre el

-A propósito de gustar… he oído que le pediste disculpas a Hinnata?  
-Y?  
-Jeje te gusta?... invítala a salir, es sexy, inteligente, las tiene mas grandes que yo… hasta te puedo decir como hacer para que te acuestes con ella

Le dijo sonriéndole picara, Naruto desvió un poco la mirada

-Jajaja parecen de primaria  
-Oye pero te acabo de decir que tu me gustas…  
-Y te gustaba desde la primera vez que me viste, o no?... además… te dije que yo no quiero tener ninguna relación ahora…  
-Jajaja… con Sasuke?  
-Si…

Dijo un poco seria mientras Naruto acariciaba su espalda

-Yo no te quiero… a ningún chico… no después de lo que me hiso el, esta claro? Entiéndelo  
-Lo entiendo

Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sakura, esta por alguna razón se sintió bien con esas caricias y tan bien… sentía que Naruto la entendía

-Y… como sabes como acostarte con ella?  
-Ha…

Sakura se puso roja, se le había salido eso, Naruto rio

-Oye no es lo que piensas!!! Es que bueno… cuando íbamos en prepa, Hinnata era muy tímida pero muchos chicos le gustaban… empezó a salir como un imbécil y pues, lo corto luego de un tiempo y el tipo, que era un infeliz, justo un poco después me conto, frente a ella y a otro chico que le gustaba, solo para hacerla llorar… a Hinnata le gusta mas que la dominen… Pero se supone que era un secreto... no le digas que te dije si?... solo… jeje creo que le haría bien salir con alguien

Dijo algo nerviosa, aunque por alguna razón se sintió un poco mal por ello, Naruto rio un poco

-Yo este… bueno… ya luego tuvo un novio pero tan bien rompieron… tuvo un problema con unas gentes muy peligrosas y le dejaron marcada la cara… Hinnata no quiso saber nada de el luego de que supo que se metía en cosas así… jeje la única que encontró el amor y que aun confía en los chicos es tu hermana… pero Hinnata ya no se acerca a nadie… yo no se si este mejor que ella, total ahora solo busco sexo por que me lastimaron…  
-Sakura-chan… tu no eres la única…  
-He?  
-Ni siquiera Ino lo sabe, pero deje en Estados Unidos a mi esposa…

Sakura lo miro, abriendo los ojos… sintiéndose de repente una gran furia… se quiso levantar pero Naruto le sujeto las manos

-Suéltame… o…  
-Tu tuviste razones para dejar a Sasuke, no? Yo tan bien para dejarla… te estoy diciendo algo que no le he dicho ni a mis hermanas, así que espérate y escucha

Sakura lo miro y se soltó, sentándose dándole la espalda, no quería que Naruto la viera…

-Mis padres se divorciaron, creo que ya lo sabes… mi padre se quedo con Ino y Tsunade y mi madre se fue conmigo…  
-Ya lo se  
-Mi padre tenia mucho dinero… cuando se divorciaron repartieron a la mitad todo… supongo que a Ino y a Tsunade les habrá tocado

Sakura tan bien sabia eso, solo trabajaban por que les gustaba pero la fortuna que tenían era suficiente como para vivir con caprichos como comprar un departamento justo al lado de tu mejor amiga solo para tenerla cerca

-Mi madre llego a Usa y pronto la gente noto que vivía con grandes lujos sin trabajar jamás, y empezó a tener varias amistades, yo tan bien cuando tuve edad salía con chicas… ya creo que sabes a que me refiero… poco después se hiso amiga de un rico venido a menos, pero muy trabajador e inteligente aunque bastante ambicioso… su Hija Karin fue una gran amiga mía desde que nos conocimos…

-Así que se llama Karin

Dijo Sakura aunque Naruto no interrumpió su relato, Sakura interpreto eso como un si

-Siempre la respete… y jamás estuvimos juntos… tu sabes a que me refiero, pero fue mi mejor amiga y mi novia durante mucho, pero nunca acepto casarse con migo hasta… después de que mi madre murió.. y me dejo todo lo que tenia, jamás le agrado a ella y pensé que por eso espero hasta entonces… cuando firmamos los papeles ni siquiera había pasado una hora cuando…. Bueno digamos que otro si que estaba con ella

Sakura apretó los puños sintiéndose mal, lo que mas odiaba era las traiciones pero creía en lo que decía Naruto…

-Así que nos separamos.. de inmediato reclamo todo lo que tenia… su padre fue el que había redactado un acuerdo antes de casarnos pero no lo leí, se supone que era una muestra de que ella quería casarse con migo sin amor y que decía que de separarnos no obtendría nada, pero en realidad obtendría todo…  
-Y que paso?  
-Pues… nos separamos, pero mi madre jamás confió en ella así que…

Sonrió un poco, aunque con tristeza, Sakura volteo a mirarlo y casi sintió lastima… era la mirada que tenia luego de romper con Sasuke… cuando decía que todo estaba bien

-Debiste ver su cara cuando le dije que en su testamento decía que solo podía reclamar su fortuna por partes… una decima parte cada 6 meses… así que solo le di lo que le tocaba, 3 semanas después se cumplieron otros 6 meses del plazo y me dieron otra decima y me vine y la deje sin nada…

Sakura le sonrió volteando

-Jeje discul…

Naruto la tomo de la nuca y la beso, Sakura se puso sobre el mientras se besaban mas, cuando el teléfono sonó, aun así Sakura no interrumpió el beso, sabiendo que tenia contestador, no quería arruinar el momento cuando fue Ino la que hablo

-Oye frentuda… si estas en casa ven a casa de Lee y pídele a Naruto que venga, no se si sea otro o el mismo pero resulta que si había un ladrón real y se metió a mi casa… se robo muchas joyas incluyendo… un anillo muy especial… por favor ven… vamos a quedarnos en la noche haber si intenta venir de nuevo…

La voz de Ino sonaba muy alterada aunque se notaba que trataba de guardar la compostura, Sakura y Naruto se separaron mirándose, solo había un anillo que podía ser tan especial para Ino, se sentaron ambos

-Bueno pues... te acompaño?  
-Gracias… y Sakura-chan…

Sakura se levanto

-Oye… no me vas a pedir que no se lo diga a nadie, verdad? Por que…

El semblante de Naruto se entristeció pero Sakura le sonrió

-No pienso hacerlo de todos modos, tranquilo… además tu estas igual que yo… no creo que necesites ahorita que todo mundo se entere  
-Jaja… gracias Sakura-chan…  
-Pero sigo diciendo que harías buena pareja con Hinnata

Dijo mientras ponía a salir el agua caliente en la tina

-Jajaja y eso?  
-Nomas… además a mi ya no me interesa eso…  
-Como digas… bueno voy a bañarme al otro baño  
-He? Pero si aquí estoy ya llenando la tina  
-No vas a bañarte tu?  
-Si…

Sakura volteo sonriéndole

-Y tu tan bien… esta noche estaremos en casa de tu cuñado pero aun nos quedan un par de horitas y…

Naruto sonrió acercándose a ella mientras Sakura lo miraba, sonriéndole

-Por cierto… si tengo una duda, quien era el ex de Hinnata? Debió ser muy idio…  
-Se llamaba Itachi, era el hermano de Sasuke… ahora ven…

Dijo mientras empezaban a besarse con pasión

Ya empesaba el atardecer, Sasuke se encontraba en una plataforma que tenia vista al mar, impaciente, mientras apretaba los puños con furia, no le importaba que Sakura estuviera con otros chicos, ni que se acostara con ellos, pero solo pensar que SU Sakura estaba con alguien mas… aun después de que esa persona lo había golpeado, finalmente se canso de esperar cuando vio una figura que corría hacia el, sonrió, y aunque no era Sakura sonrió mas al ver la belleza de la chica que se acercaba…

Hinnata corría sin detenerse respirando rápidamente, disfrutando del paisaje hacia la playa, tratando mas que nada de bajarse la calentura que sentía desde que había visto a Naruto, aunque quería convencerse de que no sabia, que le ocurría, realmente se hacia una idea, desde que había terminado con Itachi ya no se acercaba a nadie… Itachi le había mentido y le había roto el corazón y ella ya ni siquiera miraba a los chicos, desde hacia 3 años que no estaba con nadie y aunque Sakura e Ino habían tratado de conseguirle pareja algunas veces, o incluso Sakura había llegado a decirle que si no quería relación muchos chicos estarían con ella solo por una noche, aun así Hinnata simplemente no quería nada mas con nadie, suspiro caminando un poco, incluso había escogido esa ruta, por que no podía ni salir a correr sin que los chicos la devoraran con la mirada, traía solo un pants y un top color negro, camino lentamente hasta el mirador para mirar el océano, una de sus cosas favoritas cuando salía, cuando escucho una voz atrás

-Hinnata?

Hinnata volteo poniéndose roja, frente a ella estaba Sasuke…

Y aca esta el siguiente capitulo y ya puse el Lemon XD

En el proximo capitulo, Sasuke con el caracter que tiene y con ganas de desquitarse con alguien y Hinnata con las mañanas ocultas que tiene, ya se imaginaran que pasara...

De una vez les digo, Hinnata no es villana en esta historia, por si acaso lo aclaro XD

Espero les haya gustado y si fue así dejen reviews XD


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura detuvo el auto frente a una casa, cercana a la casa de lee, ambos bajaron y tocaron la puerta y Neji fue a abrirles, en la sala estaba Ino que se veía bastante deprimida, Gai, Lee, Ten-ten y Tsunade

-Y… que paso? –Sakura-  
-Se metieron y… entre las cosas que se llevaron… -Ino-  
-Estaba el anillo de compromiso que le di –Neji-

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza mientras Sakura miro a Ino, entristecida

-Pero hasta ahora, según me habían dicho solo era un pervertido, lo mas seguro es que hubiera sido algún adolecente, robar un anillo así es demasiado no? –Sakura-  
-Eso fue por que…

Ino se puso roja

-Yo este… pues… deje toda mi ropa debajo de la cómoda y el anillo hay cuando… y pues debió haberse caído sobre esta…

Todos se pusieron rojos y sonrieron un poco mientras Ino volteaba sin mirarlos, Sakura vio que alguien se acercaba a Tsunade, era Shizune

-Su bebida señora –Shizune-  
-Y tu que haces aquí?  
-hermana se supone que –Naruto-  
-Que tenían que ayudarnos en todo lo que pudieran durante un mes yo solo la hago cumplir su castigo como una profesora responsable

Sakura frunció el ceño mirando a Tsunade, parecía que todos pensaban mas o menos lo mismo de cómo traía a Shizune, mientras Shizune caminaba a la cocina

-Son Sakura y Naruto-sensei… -Shizune-

Dentro de la alacena estaban Tobi, Choji y Shino, en silencio

-Bien, si van tras el ladrón los vamos a seguir y lo atraparemos de una vez! –Tobi-  
-Bien

Shizune se volteo y fue a la sala con los demás, mientras los otros 3 se quedaron quietos en la alacena

-Oye Tobi… -Shino-  
-Sip?  
-Por que lo tenemos a el así?

Choji estaba atado y amordazado al lado de estos

-Ha por que si lo soltamos se comerá todo lo que tiene Ino-sensei…  
-ha… por que Neji-sensei e Ino-sensei vivirán en la misma casa?  
-Por que son pobres… no les alcanza para 2 –Tobi-

En la sala

-Y bueno… que podemos hacer? –Sakura-  
-Llamaron a la policía? –Naruto-  
-Claro, desde hace mas de 1 mes que esto sucede pero no hacen mucho, dicen que no es prioridad –Gai-  
-Y si les dicen del anillo? Total que yo sepa esa joya no es nada barata –Tsunade-  
-Si pero… no les quiero decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso, además no han hecho nada hasta ahora, no?  
-Pues… habría que ir a ver las casas que podría visitar, no?... dijeron que salía de noche  
-Gai tu llevas haciendo estupideces todo el mes desde que empeso, sabes a que casas va? –Tsunade-  
-Pues… haber que yo sepa, solo a casas de mujeres adolecentes y además hermosas y debe ser alguien que conoce el vecindario o que viva por aquí  
-Por que? –Naruto-  
-Por que Ino apenas se mudo aquí hace 2 días, recuerdas? Y ya se metieron aquí, entonces debía saber que aquí vivía una mujer  
-Y Hinnata? –Naruto-  
-Hinnata no vive conmigo ella vive sola cerca de la playa y Hanabi vive con sus padres –Neji-  
-Mmm y cuantas chicas viven en el vecindario? –Sakura-  
-Viven Anko, la esposa Azuma; Kurenai, en la casa de los Inuzuka vive Hana, es adolecente, su madre tan bien pero esta de viaje y no es… digamos una belleza, Ten-ten y mi esposa en mi casa y luego Temari que vive con sus hermanos su padre esta de viaje y la única chica hermosa que queda es Ino, solo ellas 6 que yo sepa han sido robadas en algún momento –Gai-  
-Que tan seguido? –Neji-  
-Pues… todas al menos una vez en la ultima semana e Ino que fue la primera, pero los robos siempre son entre semana y todos el mismo día -Gai-  
-Entonces tendremos que vigilar las casas –Naruto-  
-Eso hemos estado haciendo pero solo Tobi nos ayuda, si nos ayudan podemos vigilarlas todas al mismo tiempo –Lee-  
-Pues vamos –Ino-

Todos se levantaron, Neji apago todas las luces quedándose sin embargo en la casa mientras Ten-ten y Lee iban a la suya, Gai se fue a la casa de los Inuzuka, Tsunade y Shizune a la de Anko, Ino a la casa de Temari y por ultimo, Naruto y Sakura fueron a la de Azuma, cuando todos se habían ido, Tobi y los demás salieron de la alacena pasando de puntitas cuando la luz se encendió

-Y ustedes 3 que hacían? –Neji-  
-YA NOS CACHARON ES LA POLI!!! –Tobi-

Los 3 salieron corriendo pero hallaron la puerta cerrada, Neji se les acerco

-Y bien?...

Los chicos tragaron saliva, asustados, de todos los maestros Neji era el que mas asustaba a los alumnos, aun mas que Sasuke

-ha queríamos… queríamos…  
-Seguirnos para ver si atrapábamos al ladrón? –Neji-  
-Pues… -Tobi-  
-Van a meterse en algún problema si lo hacen, mejor déjenselo a los demás profe…mm!!!

Shino se había acercado y le había metido la funda de uno de los cojines del sillón encima

-TROPAS ATAQUEN!!! –Tobi-

Choji empujo a Neji que se sento en el sillón por el empujón mientras Tobi sacaba el mantel de una mesa y entre todos lo amarraron

-AHORA FUGA!! –Tobi-

Los 3 salieron corriendo

-Oye crees que se haya enojado? Esas palabras que digo parecían feas  
-No se, no hablo amordazado, vamos!!

Sakura y Naruto caminaban hasta llegar afuera de una casa, al parecer ya los esperaban por que la puerta se abrió y se encontraron con una preciosa mujer de ojos rojos y un hombre moreno y alto con una espesa barba

-Vaya si eres Sakura no? La amiga de Ten-ten  
-Ha… este… si  
-Vienen por lo del ladrón? Pasen, Gai siempre anda haciendo estupideces pero cuando dice que algo como eso es serio lo es solo que no pudimos ir a su reunión  
-Por que?

Se escucharon unos llantos adentro y Kurenai volteo y entro corriendo

-Ha de nuevo… jeje tenemos una pequeña de un mes y nos da bastantes sustos mas a su madre

Naruto y Sakura entraron y Sakura fue derecho a ver a la pequeña, mientras afuera, Tobi los miraba

-Vigilaremos aqui –Tobi-  
-Y por que? –Shino-  
-Por que no podemos cruzar la calle sin un adulto nomas esta casa podemos vigilar –Tobi-

Shino miro alrededor y vio que tenia razón

-Bueno pues… hay que esperar…

Hinnata estaba totalmente roja al ver a Sasuke, pero no se había desmayado, Sasuke miraba el hermoso cuerpo de Hinnata mientras se acercaba a ella, esta retrocedió un poco

-Vamos… que no recuerdas que somos amigos?

Hinnata lo recordaba pero después después de lo que le había echo a Sakura ya casi no le había hablado, no le tenia miedo, pero era tímida

-Ha si pero…

Sasuke se acerco a ella mientras Hinnata lo miraba sonrojada

-Pasa algo?

Le dijo y sin mas la beso, Hinnata abrió mucho los ojos pero no podía retroceder, sentía su cuerpo pegado al de Sasuke y empeso a corresponder el beso, mientras Sasuke la pegaba hacia el, empezaron a besarse con pasión, mientras Hinnata se sentía muy excitada, se separaron un poco mirándose

-Bueno… vamos a mi casa…?

Dijo Sasuke mirándola, Hinnata lo miro y asintió, Sasuke sonrió mirándola, Hinnata lo siguió a su casa y tan pronto entraron, Hinnata sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus pechos y lanzo un gemido, dejándose llevar, sabia muy bien a que había ido a la casa de Sasuke pero quería desahogarse, las luces estaban apagadas mientras las manos de Sasuke entraban bajo el pants y empezaban a acariciarla

-Sa… Sasuke… aaaa

Lanzo un gemido fuerte mientras comenzaba a sudar, Sasuke le susurro al oído

-Dime

Dijo acariciando a Hinnata mas fuerte, sintiendo lo excitada que se estaba poniendo, Hinnata lanzo un gemido fuerte pegando su espalda al pecho de Sasuke, sintiendo lo trabajado que estaba, Sasuke sonrió viendo el estado en el que estaba la tímida Hinnata

-Dejame verte sin nada

Hinnata enrojeció mucho, pero sonrió, siempre le había pasado así, cuando ya llegaba el momento su timidez desaparecía, Sasuke encendió la luz mirándola y Hinnata roja le sonrió, desnudándose lentamente, Sasuke la devoro con los ojos mientras Hinnata le sonreía

-Contento? Algo mas?

Dijo excitada mirándolo, sabia bien lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que los hombres se excitaban con su cuerpo, Sasuke la miro

-Si… ven y juega con esto

Abrió sus jeans y Hinnata enrojeció sorprendida, mas que nada por que Sasuke pareciera tan tranquilo al verla desnuda y no se lanzara sobre ella, se acerco arrodillándose y empeso a chupar el miembro de Sasuke, de una vez, metiéndoselo en la boca mientras lo miraba, Sasuke le acaricio la nuca mirándola, parecía que le excitaba recibir ordenes, mientras Hinnata chupaba mas Sasuke apretó un poco el cabello de esta moviendo un poco la cadera haciendo que entrara mas en la boca de Hinnata e impidiendo que Hinnata la sacara, la dejo libre y Hinnata jadeo un poco, sonriendo lo metió entre sus pechos y empeso a acariciarlo con ellos

-AAAA sabes muy buenos trucos a pesar de cómo eres Hinnata!!! Aaaa

Dijo lanzando un fuerte gemido, esta lo miro

-Aaaa… como soy?  
-Pues… yo…  
-Realmente te gusta algo como esto he?

Dijo y jalo los 2 pezones de Hinnata empesando a mover su miembro entre los pechos de esta Hinnata lanzo un gemido empesando a masajearlos mas rápido, sintiendo como se excitaba rápidamente, Sasuke empeso a moverse rápidamente entre los pechos de esta

-Aaaa pues si si me gustaaaa aa y la quiero dentro de mii hace mucho tiempo que nommmm

Sasuke le sonrió y moviendo su miembro lo metió en la boca de Hinnata esta abrió los ojos sorprendida por esto mientras Sasuke se corría en su boca, Hinnata sintió como su garganta se llenaba y trago todo tosiendo un poco miro a Sasuke

-Que no sentías algo como esto?

Hinnata suspiro

-ha que decepción  
-He?  
-Ya terminaste no?... Odio a los hombres… todos… ninguno se fija en nada de mi ni en lo bonita que soy… o al menos los que lo hacen solo me usan y acaban y o me quedo sin nada…  
-Crees que aun no puedo hacer nada por que ya termine una vez? Hagamos algo… si te corres serás mía… todas las veces que quiera, cuando quiera, como quiera

Hinnata lo miro levantándose

-Ok si no… mmm… te vas de la escuela

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, sabia que Hinnata se preocupaba por Sakura y recordó que Sakura lo había dejado esperando, le sonrió poniéndose detrás de ella mientras acariciaba los pechos de Hinnata esta se sonrojo cuando Sasuke deslizo su miembro desde atrás de ella mientras lo acariciaba contra su entrepierna

-Pero si ya estas muy excitada miren nomas

Dijo desde atrás de Hinnata, esta jadeo un poco al sentir los roces de Sasuke sorprendida por que el aun pudiera hacerla sentir así

-Y bueno? De verdad lo estas?

Dijo sonriéndole mientras la acariciaba mas, empesando a acariciar los pechos de Hinnata apretándolos con sus manos

-Aaaaa… yo… si si mucho… e.. entra vamos…

Dijo Hinnata con la voz entrecortada totalmente roja, mientras se ponía en 4, Sasuke sonrió viendo el cuerpo de Hinnata, se acerco y de una vez entro en Hinnata, esta lanzo un gemido fuerte

-AAAAAA…..

Abrió mucho los ojos mientras Sasuke entraba mas en ella, empujándola un poco contra el rostro, Hinnata sintió como sus pechos se presionaban contra el suelo mientras Sasuke la sujetaba contra este, Hinnata apretó los puños

-Entonces haya voy!!  
-Sasuk…EEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke empeso a moverse con fuerza de una vez, mientras sujetaba a Hinnata contra el suelo Hinnata abrió mucho los ojos mientras empesaba a gemir con fuerza

-Sasuke esta aaa aaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa estas entrando muy fuerte en miiiii aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA

Arqueo un poco la espalda mientras Sasuke la sujetaba de las caderas penetrándola con fuerza

-Sasuke!!!  
-QUE TAL NO CREIAS QUE TE IBA A PODER SATISFACER ASII??!!!

Dijo Sasuke jadeando fuertemente

-DILO QUIERES MAS FUERTE??!!

Sasuke jalo un poco del cabello de Hinnata

-AAAAA LO QUIEROO

Hinnata dio un grito mientras ambos se dejaban llevar, Sasuke sonreía penetrándola fuertemente, hacia muchos años que se había fijado en la belleza de Hinnata, mientras sonreía disfrutando poseerla, dándole lo mas rápido que podía luchando por no terminar mientras oía a Hinnata gemir mas y mas fuerte

-AAAAAAAAAA SASUKE DAME MAS FUERTEEE

Sasuke la abraso empesando a penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba los pechos de Hinnata con fuerza, deseando acariciar y apretarlas como tanto había querido durante años mientras Hinnata arqueaba la espalda

-AAAAAAAAAA SASUKE GANASTE!!!!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE LO DIJEE

Hinnata abrió mucho los ojos y lanzo un grito mientras se corría, Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella con fuerza mientras jadeaba, saliendo de Hinnata, esta jadeaba con fuerza mientras sonreía un poco, Sasuke sonrió mirándola, mientras se levantaba agotado

-Bueno entonces…. Luego iré a que lo repitamos

Dijo sonriendo mientras Hinnata asentía

Tobi, Shino y Choji se encontraban vigilando el jardín temblando un poco por el frio, ya había oscurecido, envidiaban a Sakura y Naruto que adentro de la sala, bebían café y conversaban con Kurenai y Azuma cuando vieron una sombra acercándose y subiendo por una ventana

Sakura, Naruto, Azuma y Kurenai conversaban mientras a su lado el bebe de los últimos dormía en una cuna

-Parece que no paso nada –Kurenai-  
-Quizás no vendrá –Azuma-

En eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió y vieron 3 diminutos enanos pasaban a su lado corriendo

-ALTO HAY EN NOMBRE DE DE…!!!  
-Tobi QUE RAYOS HACES??!! –Sakura-

Subieron detrás de ellos rápidamente, encendiendo la luz

-Que crees que… ASÍ QUE ERAS TU!! –Sakura-

Naruto subió y vio a alguien abriendo los cajones de Kurenai

-Hatake Kakashi… -Sakura-

Y aqui lo dejo XD

Espero que les haya gustado el lemon a pesar de la parejita, en el proximo capitulo pondre ya quien es Kakashi en la historia ya que tmb. le cambie la edad.

Espero les haya gustado, si asi fue dejen reviews XD

Nos vemos!!


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi se quedo quieto al ver a Sakura

-Quien es? –Naruto-  
-Es uno de los estudiantes de Sasuke  
-No lo vi en mi clase la ultima vez  
-No, a veces se las vuela… pero ahora si estas en problemas –Sakura-

Naruto paso junto a el y cerro la ventana por la que se había metido, mientras Kakashi se levantaba

-SE LO DIJE MAESTRA!!! –Tobi-  
-Si… ahora si me disculpa… puedes salir un momento Tobi?

Naruto trago saliva asustado, al ver la cara de Sakura, Azuma se acerco

-Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos vengan por aquí tengo helado  
-HELADO!! –Los 3-  
-Gracias querido entretenlos un rato –Kurenai-

Naruto salió del cuarto y luego Azuma cerro la puerta, Sakura y Kurenai tronaban sus puños

-Esta bien dejarlas solas con el? –Naruto-  
-Pues… no pero yo ni loco me meto entre esos 3  
-… … … Yo tan bien comeré un poco de helado

Un poco después, Kurenai y Sakura bajaron a la sala de Azuma, arrastraban a Kakashi, ya mas calmadas y luego de haber "liberado un poco la tensión" ya todos excepto Neji se encontraban hay Sakura bajo y sonriendo le dio a Ino su sortija

-Que bueno que lo encontraron… -Ino-  
-Bueno creo que me lo tendré que llevar y llamare a tu tío

Dijo Azuma levantándose, Tsunade se apoyo en Naruto y le susurro

-Es oficial de policía –Tsunade-

Naruto asintió, Kakashi se veía blanco del miedo, miro a Azuma

-Oye… es necesario? -Naruto-  
-Pues… robo y…  
-Creo que… si dejamos que Gai le de una lección en… su dojo, podría aprender una lección mejor, después de todo todas las casas a las que robo fueron de personas que están aquí…

Todos sonrieron, sabían bastante bien que tipo de tortura entrenamiento le haría hacer Gai

-Pues… yo creo que es buena idea, total no se perdió lo que me importaba –Ino-  
-No mejor a la cárcel!! –Kakashi-

Lo que dijo… hizo que todos aceptaran lo que proponía Naruto

-Bueno pues… te veré mañana a la salida de la escuela… pasare a recogerte… y pasado mañana tan bien y pasado y pasado y… bueno tu entiendes –Gai-  
-Pero… pero…  
-NADA DE PEROS MOCOSO!!! –Tsunade-

Kakashi se quedo temblando a ver a Tsunade y Naruto lo comprendía, nadie quería ver enojada a su hermana

-Bueno pues… ahora solo falta hablarle a tu tío –Sakura-  
-Ha… Jiraya? … -Tsunade-  
-Lo conoces? –Ino-  
-Si y yo… este… creo que mejor me voy antes de que llegue yo… no me llevo bien con el… -Tsunade-  
-Lo siento, pero como ya son comunes las cosas que hace Kakashi ya hasta tenia el numero de su tío y… ya lo llame –Azuma-  
-Ha… bueno yo me voy… si si ya me voy… Ino deberías venir conmigo y tu tan bien Sakura…  
-Ha por que? –Ino-  
-Pues…

Tocaron la puerta

-Ese debe ser, voy a abrirle!! –Gai-  
-ESPERA!!!

Gai se acerco y abrió la puerta, un hombre de apariencia vieja estaba en la entrada, aunque Naruto vio que era mas su cabello largo y blanco, totalmente despeinado el que le agregaba edad, en cuanto vio a Tsunade…

-PERO SI ES LA PECHONADE!!! COMOESTAS!!!

Antes de que alguien siquiera se moviera Jiraya había abrasado a Tsunade y acariciaba su cara entre los pechos de esta, que quedaban muy visibles por su blusa

-YA SUELTAME NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!!

Tsunade le dio un golpe y Jiraya quedo contra la pared, pero el golpe no lo afecto, volteo a ver a Ino y a Sakura

-Y ESTAS 2 ESTÁN IGUAL DE BUENAS!!!

Se lanzo contra Ino y Sakura y estas totalmente rojas lo estamparon contra el suelo

-PERO QUE LE PASA!!! –Las 2-

Jiraya se sentó mirando a Kakashi

-Ha… ya te cacha… digo… que rayos esta pasando aquí Kakashi?  
-Pues… -Kakashi-  
-Resulta que el es el ladrón de pantis –Gai-  
-QUE??!!! OSEA QUE ESE TIPO SI EXISTIA Y NO ERA INVENTO DE Gai??  
-Si –Todos-

Jiraya vio a Kakashi y este suspiro desviando la mirada, Jiraya sonrió un poco

-Bueno yo me hare cargo de el… digo… lo siento Azuma, presentaran cargos?  
-Ya decidimos que no, pero tan bien decidimos que de castigo Kakashi estará todas las tardes haciendo entrenamiento en el dojo de Gai haber si así se le quitan las energías  
-Ha… pues no queda mas remedio

Jiraya se levanto mirando a Kakashi y suspiro, cuando a el le había tocado de joven jamás lo había cachado, pero su sobrino tenia MUCHO que aprender

-Bueno tu vienes!!

Tomo de la oreja a Kakashi arrastrándolo a la calle

-NOS VEMOS!!

Jiraya cerro la puerta, todos se le quedaron viendo y suspiraron mientras Naruto, por alguna razón, apenas aguantaba las ganas de echar a reír

-Bueno pues… creo que nos vamos entonces

Dijo Sakura suspirando, Kurenai salió de la cocina con los chicos, traía un delantal lleno de helado

-Podrían ir a llevarlos a casa? –Kurenai-  
-Si, vamos chicos… ha y de premio me encargare que les levanten el castigo de quedarse a ayudar después de clases a los 3  
-SII!!! –Los 3-

Caminaron a la entrada pero Tobi se quedo un poquito rezagado, algo se le olvidaba hasta que…

-Oigan!! Shizune ta…

Tsunade se le acerco por detrás tapándole la boca

-No digas nada, me la debes por que los ayude a entrar a casa de Neji

Tobi asintió y Tsunade le sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a su casa, acompañando a Naruto y Sakura, un rato después ya habían llevado a Choji y a Shino

-Oye a propósito y Shizune? –Sakura-  
-Fui a dejarla a su casa cuando salimos de casa de Neji –Tsunade-  
-No exageras un poco? –Naruto-  
-No, si rompió las reglas tiene que cumplir el castigo-Tsunade-  
-Ok… -Naruto-

Bajaron del auto caminando a una casa, cuando escucharon un grito

-Tobi!!!

Una mujer iba corriendo hacia donde estaban, era de la edad de Sakura, traía el cabello azulado recogido en un moño alto y un piercing en el labio

-Ha… mama…  
-Por que apenas estas llegando a la casa he?  
-Fue nuestra culpa Konan –Sakura-

La mujer miro a Sakura y sonrió

-En verdad? No será que de nuevo se escapo de casa para andar haciendo travesuras?  
-No, es verdad, estuvimos en casa de Gai y se nos hizo tarde lo siento…  
-Ha… de acuerdo…

Konan miro un poco a Naruto que asintió

-Ha… Tobi ve a abrir la casa  
-Si mama

Tobi salió hacia la puerta de la casa

-Oye espera!!! Te olvidas de la llave!! –Konan-  
-Traigo la mía  
-TIENES LLAVE DE LA CASA??!!

Tobi entro a la casa y Konan suspiro y luego le sonrió a Sakura

-Me encantaría salir pero hoy me toco turno de tarde y estoy muerta lo siento… atraparon al ladrón?  
-Ha no nosotros ya nos íbamos tan bien a casa… tu como sabias del ladrón? –Sakura-  
-Tobi no hace mas que hablar de eso  
–Entiendo… A ni los he presentado el es Naruto  
-Ha si, Tobi me hablo de ti… bueno pues mucho gusto… y discúlpenme pero… debo irme

Konan bosteo y sonriendo entro en la casa, mientras Naruto y Sakura regresaban al auto

-La conoces?  
-Si, pero no de mucho, tiene mas o menos mi edad  
-Tan joven? Si fuera así tuvo a Tobi a los…  
-Fue madre soltera y cría a Tobi sola, la conozco por que es buena amiga de Gai  
-Ok…

Subieron al auto donde ya los esperaba Tsunade, Naruto de repente recordó a Jiraya

-Bueno… ahora hermana como es que conoces a ese hombre? –Naruto-  
-Pues… yo…

Naruto la miro y Tsunade suspiro

-Digamos que es un viejo amigo, salimos de vez en cuanto…  
-Ha son novios –Sakura-  
-NO ES MI NOVIO!! –Tsunade-  
-Si aja hermanita, creo que debería hablar con el

Tsunade se puso roja

-No no es necesario este…  
-Nada iré mañana –Naruto-  
-Rayos… oye hermanito no lo hagas sii??

Sakura rio un poco, parecía que en algunas cosas Naruto era el único que podía controlar a Tsunade, llegaron al edificio y bajaron los 3

-Oye y esto?

Tsunade se acerco mirando la camioneta de Naruto

-Ha la compre  
-QUE QUE??!! O.O  
-Si, fui con Sakura-chan a comprarla esta mañana  
-Y NO ME DIJISTE PARA QUE PUDIERA ROBAR.. PEDIRTELA PRESTADA?  
-No estabas…  
-Ha pues… BUNEO ENTONCES YA SE QUE LA TIENES!!!  
-Si pero no te la voy a prestar  
-Por que no? Anda hermanito!!

Sakura rio mientras empesaba a subir las escaleras dejándolos discutir…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Ino abría la puerta de la casa, algo preocupada, estaba feliz de que hubieran recuperado su sortija, pero aun no sabia nada de Neji, no era propio de el desaparecerse así, entro y antes de encender la luz vio un bulto extraño en el sillón

-OTRO LADRON??!!!

Sin encender la luz estiro la mano y agarro un florero, lo mas a la mano y golpeo con fuerza el bulto, para después ir y encender la luz y…

-NEJI QUE TE PASO?

Rápidamente desato a Neji, pero tan solo con ver sus ojos sabia que alguien estaba en muchos problemas…

Sakura y Naruto bajaron del auto al otro día bostezando, no habían podido dormir demasiado ese día, vieron que Tobi salía de puntitas de la escuela

-Hola Tobi  
-AAAAAAAA NO ME MATEN!!!

Volteo y vio a Naruto y Sakura y suspiro un poco, aliviado al ver que eran ellos

-Ahora que te pasa?  
-Pues… verán iba yo a mi escuela…

-Flashback-

Tobi caminaba feliz hacia la escuela

(Interrupción de Naruto: con eso ya sabemos que es mentira)  
(Interrupción de Sakura: Cállate Idiota…)

Y caminando, vio a Kakashi por detrás

-Te voy a matar…

Tobi se quedo quieto, mientras Kakashi seguía caminando, se quedo contra la pared aterrado, mientras Kakashi decía mientras leía en voz alta su libro:

-Dijo, al momento que sacaba un arma…

Entonces, Tobi hizo lo que cualquier chico debería hacer, contarle a un maestro para que lo defendiera

-Neji-SENSEI!!!

Tobi tocaba la puerta del salón, pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba, abrió la puerta asomándose de puntita, Ino hablaba con Neji

-Vamos no fue para tanto…  
-Me dejaste inconsciente por casi una hora  
-Si pero… este…  
-Ya vera cuando agarre a ese enano

Tobi se quedo helado y salió, mientras caminaba poco a poco, cuando Neji e Ino salieron

-Vaya hay esta… digas lo que digas no lo dejare que lo castigues gracias a el recupere mi anillo  
-Esta bien… no lo hare  
-Ok n.n OYE Tobi!!!  
-AUXILIO!!!

Tobi salió corriendo, Neji e Ino se miraron extrañados

-Que le pasara?  
-No se, quizás Lee les volvió a decir que el coco entro en la escuela

Caminaron al salón de maestros empesando a hablar de otras cosas, mientras Tobi se escabullía

-Fin del flashback-

-Ayúdenme!!

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron aguantándose muy apenas la risa, mientras Tobi parecía querer llorar

-No te preocupes, vamos te acompañamos hasta tu salón –Sakura-  
-Si

Caminaron al salón de Lee, cuando vieron que los chicos salían en fila

-Sakura!!! –Lee-  
-Que pasa?

Lee se acerco

-Las clases de hoy se cancelaron –Lee-  
-Que? Por que? –Sakura-  
-Una fuga de gas en el edificio de al lado, por seguridad sacaron a todos  
-Vaya… y yo que soy la maestra ni idea  
-Me fije que todos tus estudiantes salieran…  
-Bueno Tobi te salvaste por hoy, te llevaremos a casa –Sakura-  
-Oigan no iba el a tener un castigo? –Lee-

Sakura volteo

-KAKASHI QUIETO HAY!!

Kakashi se quedo congelado al ver que Sakura lo había descubierto saliendo muy apenas de la escuela

-Ha… Sakura-sensei  
-Olvidas tu castigo? Gai SE OLVIDABA DE TU CASTIGO!!

Kakashi volteo y vio que Gai se acercaba

-ESO NO!!! VAMOS MUCHACHO TU TE VIENES CONMIGO!!!  
-Pero si hoy no hubo clases"!!! era ir con usted saliendo de clases!!  
-Saliendo de la escuela, Kakashi –Sakura-  
-Si, anda el ejercicio te hará bien –Naruto-  
-No debiste decir eso… -Sakura-  
-Por?  
-CLARO QUE LE HARA BIEN Naruto!!! ES MAS DEMUESTRASELO!!! USTEDES 2… VENDRAN CON NOSOTROS!!! –Gai-  
-SI MIENTRAS MAS MEJOR!!! –Lee-

Naruto vio como Gai se acercaba

-Y no acepto un no por respuesta vámonos n.n –Gai-

-Naruto… te matare cuando regresemos a casa

Naruto trago saliva, mientras empezaban a seguir a Gai hasta el dojo, Ten-ten salía dela casa, llevaba un top negro muy ajustado y unos shorts, volteo y vio a Naruto y a Sakura

-Vaya que milagro verlos aquí… y tu que miras?

Kakashi miraba a Ten-ten con los ojos brillando

-nada Ten-ten sensei… …  
-Ha.. aja… Gai por que no le das una bebida energética para empezar?  
-BUENA IDEA TEN-TEN!! Ven te gustara le pongo huevos… y huevos… luego enciendo la licuadora  
-ESPEREN NO!!!  
-ESPERENME YO QUIERO UNA TAN BIEN!!! –Lee-  
-YO HELADO!!!

Se llevo arrastrando a Kakashi adentro del dojo y Lee y Tobi lo siguieron animados, mientras Ten-ten reía un poco

-Bueno, que raro verlos por aquí  
-Gai nos obligo a venir –Sakura-  
-Y se irán?  
-Bueno… no creo que me haga mal ejercitarme, y tu Naruto?  
-Pues.. no…

Sakura miro a Naruto y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que se comía a Ten-ten con la mirada, frunció un poco el ceño, Ten-ten no era muy notada en la escuela ya que se ponía ropa ancha y muy holgada que contrastaba mucho con los escotes o ropa ceñida que usaban ella, Ino o Tsunade, o incluso Hinnata mostraba mas, pero vestida así Sakura veía que Ten-ten tenia un muy trabajado y perfecto cuerpo que delataba que entrenaba aun mas que su novio en ese dojo

-Bueno, creo que aun tengo tu ropa de cuando venias Sakura en tu casillero iré por las llaves, Naruto creo que así como estas estas bien total dabas gimnasia y estas vestido para eso… iré a abrir los casilleros para que te cambies Sakura, les avisare cuando puedan entrar sin riesgo a que Gai los haga probar unos batidos  
-gracias –Sakura-  
-Si gracias por mostrar… por avisarnos jeje

Ten-ten sonrió y camino moviendo las caderas sensualmente, si no fuera algo que siempre hacia Sakura la abría golpeado

-Jaja lo siento ella no es como Hinnata, esta apartada –Sakura-  
-Lastima

Naruto pestañeo y agito un poco la cabeza dándose cuenta de que había dicho

-Si lastima verdad? Pero la vida no es justa, idiota

Dijo Sakura sonriendo y entrando al dojo, por alguna razón, sabia que si no se controlaba acabaría destrozando la pared a puñetazos… aunque no sabia aun por que se había enfadado

Y acá esta el proximo capitulo!!!

Espero les haya gustado si fue así dejen reviews y perdon por la tardansa ya los pondré mas seguido XD


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura siguió a Ten-ten que le hacia señas y paso rápidamente por a cocina, evitando ser vista por Gai y Lee, solo alcanzo a ver el batido frente a Kakashi que estaba blanco del miedo, Sakura recordaba a lo que sabia y por nada hubiera querido estar en su lugar, siguió a Ten-ten hasta llegar a una pared llena de casilleros con nombres, Ten-ten abrió uno de ellos, dentro había una bolsa deportiva, Sakura llevaba un buen rato sin ir, la abrió sonriendo al ver que su ropa estaba en perfecto estado, recordó la cara que había puesto Naruto al ver a Ten-ten

-Bueno quizás ahora empiece a venir mas seguido  
-Y eso por que?  
-Pues… nomas

Dijo Sakura sorprendida por que había pensado en voz alta, se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse mientras Naruto entraba al dojo, donde ya se encontraban Gai y Kakashi

-SOLO TU FALTABAS VEN VEN!!!

Dijo abrasando a Naruto del hombro y empujándolo, por alguna razón, Naruto sintió la necesidad de echar a correr

-Empezaremos con un ejercicio muy ligero n.n

5 minutos después

-AUXILIO!!!

Kakashi era arrastrado hacia adentro del dojo mientras Naruto lo miraba nervioso… solo eran lagartijas

-Vamos apuesto a que no es tan duro  
-Yo no sirvo para el ejercicio, ni para las artes marciales, los golpes duelen!!

Dijo Kakashi mientras era arrastrado dentro

-No es para tanto, vamos… solo atácame no te pasara nada –Gai-

Kakashi lo vio y volteo para ver que Naruto cerraba a puerta a sus espaldas

-Bueno…

Dijo tragando saliva, no era ningún cobarde, pero sabia lo que había pasado al ultimo que había "practicado" con Gai… toda la escuela lo sabia.

-Vamos se que tu tío fue campeón de artes marciales, lo se por que yo le quite el campeonato una vez

Kakashi se puso en posición mientras Naruto lo miraba interesado, por su posición Naruto sabia que realmente parecía saber artes marciales

-Bueno pues… adelante!!

Gai se lanzo contra Kakashi, Naruto se levanto rápidamente para detenerlo, eso parecía demasiado para un chico, cuando Kakashi detuvo el golpe y lanzo un ataque a su vez, realmente era rápido, Gai retrocedió un poco y lo sujeto derribándolo, pero Kakashi se levanto y lanzo un golpe cuando Sakura y Ten-ten entraron detrás de Gai, por la puerta que quedaba en el salón

-QUE TE…

Kakashi recibió un golpe justo en la cara y quedo tendido en el suelo, noqueado pero con una GRAN sonrisa, Sakura y Ten-ten lo miraron y no pudieron evitar reír un poco, sabían lo que había pasado y haber si así se le quitaba lo libidinoso, mientras Naruto lo miraba medio apenado, volteo y vio a Sakura y a Ten-ten y se sonrojo al verlas, Sakura frunció un poco el ceño

-Que? Quieres quedar como el?

Le dijo señalando a Kakashi

-no… mejor me cayo… o… lo que sea…

Ten-ten rio un poco

-Y Lee?  
-Ha, llamo mi esposa, va a llegar y Lee tuvo que salir de inmediato para recogerla  
-Su esposa? –Naruto-  
-Claro, es casado ¬_¬  
-vaya así que mi suegra va a volver

Dijo Ten-ten sonriendo nerviosa, Naruto y Sakura rieron un poco al ver a Ten-ten, mas que nada por la apariencia acobardada que mostraba, cuando Kakashi empeso a moverse de nuevo, levantándose tomándose la cabeza, adolorido

-Y bueno, seguimos? –Gai-  
-Ha… ok… pero yo no peleare con usted  
-Miedo, Idiota? –Sakura-  
-No… es que…  
-Ha, pero hay otra forma de ejercitarse, traeré a mi arma secreta

Gai salió y unos segundos después entro con Tobi, que parecía muy silencioso

-Hay no… no lo hiciste… -Ten-ten-  
-Hacer que? –Sakura-  
-El me lo pidió… -Gai-  
-Pedir que? –Naruto-  
-Fácil, podrán irse… cuando lo atrapen

Gai le dio un empujoncito a Tobi y este salió corriendo, tan rápido que levanto una pequeña rafaguita de aire cuando paso a su lado, apenas lo vieron

-Claro después de que se tomo 3 de mis malteadas de energía… ha y si no tendrán que volver a pie

Dijo Gai y Sakura vio que este traía las llaves de su carro

-ATRAPENLO!! –Sakura-

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi salieron tras el mientras Ten-ten los miraba nerviosa, finalmente suspiro y tan bien salió corriendo tras de el, mientras Gai reía un poco mirándolos, Naruto salió corriendo alcanzando a Sakura

-vaya eres rápido  
-si pero el…  
-YEPA YEPA YEPA!!! DONDE RAYOS OI ESO??!!!

Tobi se adelanto mas de 3 cuadras mientras Naruto y Sakura lo miraban y apretaban el paso, cuando vieron que Ten-ten se acercaba rápidamente, aparentemente ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas

-Vamos o se les va a escapar  
-Y Kakashi? –Sakura-  
-Tranquilo el esta inspirado así que no se quedara tan atrás

Atrás iba Kakashi corriéndolos queriendo alcanzarlas, con los ojos como corazones

-TETAS TETAS TETAS TETAS  
-Si…,

Naruto volteo a ver a Ten-ten babeando y Sakura gruño, enfadándose de repente

-MAS LE VALE QUE NO NOS ALCANSE POR QUE SI NO… -Sakura-  
-Vamos no me digas que te puede alcanzar? Te estas haciendo vieja o que? –Naruto-  
-NO ME DIGAS VIEJA IDITOA!!! –Sakura-  
-APUESTO A QUE AGUANTO MAS!!  
-SI COMO NO!!!

Sakura le tiro un coscorrón que Naruto esquivo mientras corrían, y esta empeso a seguirlo

-vaya… parece que se les olvido lo de perseguir a Tobi…

Dijo deteniéndose mirándolos, nerviosa, Sakura y Naruto frenaron al escucharla, voltearon y Ten-ten les señalo otra dirección por la que se veía a Tobi, iba ya algo lejos, Sakura suspiro pero siguieron corriendo tras el pequeño, sin dejar de correr, llegando a un parque, varias personas s eles quedaban mirando a los 5, cuando Sakura se aventó pero Tobi la esquivo dando un salto, mientras Naruto seguía tras el Sakura se sento jadeando, ya había experimentado los raros entrenamientos de Gai, pero ese era el peor, se levanto y siguió corriendo rápidamente, detrás de el, mientras veía que Naruto se tropezaba al tratar de atraparlo, cada vez seguían corriendo, mientras el tiempo corría, sin que se dieran cuenta…

Empesaba a atardecer, Naruto y Sakura estaban en el suelo jadeando con fuerza, mientras Kakashi no podía ni levantarse, cuando Ten-ten se les acerco riendo un poco

-Como aguantas? -Sakura-  
-Fácil… estuve sentada como una hora en el puesto de haya

Naruto y Sakura se miraron con ganas de matarla, cuando Ten-ten se volteo hablándole a Tobi, este se acerco deteniéndose

-Ya? n.n  
-ya n.n  
-Que bueno… y el que me quería matar ya se murió?

Dijo señalando a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura rieron un poco, al ver que Kakashi apenas se podía levantar, se levantaron a cercándose a Kakashi

-Pobrecito

Sakura se inclino a verlo y de repente… se puso roja al sentir la mano de Kakashi sobre uno de sus pechos, se escucho una bofetada

-Te acabas de ganar 2 semanas mas de castigo –Sakura-  
-No!!! –Kakashi-

Tobi se acerco poniéndose tras las piernas de Sakura mirándolo

-Y tu por que me vez así enano? –Kakashi-  
-Me quieres matar  
-Que yo que? O.O?  
-Ha… te oi…  
-Si como no…

Kakashi se levanto, mirando al enanin aunque sabia que el lo había atrapado

Tsunade caminaba por la calle, sin poder evitar acaparar las miradas de todos los hombres alrededor, traía unos pantalones y una camisa de botones muy abierta, mostrando gran parte de sus pechos, se acerco a una casa y toco el timbre, abriendo Jiraya

-Ha, pasa

Dijo haciéndose a un lado, Tsunade entro sonriendo, tan pronto la puerta se cerro, Jiraya se volteo besándola un poco en los labios, pero se separaron rápidamente, aunque ambos estaban algo sonrojados

-Ha… que tal estuvo el día luego de lo que le paso a Kakashi?  
-Que lo atraparon? Va, yo hacia eso cuando tenía su edad y jamás me atraparon  
-No, pero yo sabia que me espiabas  
-EN SERIO??!!! O.O  
-Claro… este…

Tsunade se puso algo sonrojada, mas por lo que sele había salido

-Bueno al menos me dio muchos datos, fotos  
-Fotos?  
-Oye no podía dejar que me cacharan a mi verdad? Además si que lo disfrutaba  
-Si como no… y que tal tu libro?

Jiraya le mostro un volumen, Tsunade sonrió hojeándolo

-Y… te da ideas?

Tsunade lo miro, sonriendo levantándose, cuando sintió que Jiraya la abrasaba metiendo las manos en el escote de su blusa, Tsunade lanzo un gemido, cuando el empeso a desabrochar su jean

-Parece que yo soy la que te da ideas  
-Claro, siempre

Tsunade se puso roja mientras sentía que su jean bajaba, mientras esta se quitaba la camisa, se volteo besándolo mientras Jiraya acariciaba uno de sus pechos con la mano apretándolo

-Mmm… y eso te molesta?  
-Por que?

Dijo sonrojada mientras caminaba a la recamara de Jiraya, este se acerco mientras se quitaba la camisa, cerrando la puerta, Tsunade se acerco acariciando su cuello y vientre, sabiendo lo que era sexy para el, Jiraya se puso sobre ella mientras se besaban con pasión, acariciando sus lenguas entre ellos mientras Jiraya no paraba de acariciar los grandes pechos de Tsunade, esta luchaba por bajar los jeans de Jiraya hasta lograrlo, se puso sobre el y de una vez bajo en el miembro de este lanzando un gemido, Jiraya la miro y Tsunade le sonrió, una gotita de sudor le bajaba del rostro

-y… seguimos?

Dijo acariciando sus pechos y Jiraya le sonrió, ya sabiendo lo que le agradaba a ella, empeso a moverse rápidamente mientras se ponía contra la cabecera de la cama empesando a penetrarla, Tsunade lanzo un gemido fuerte sujetándose a la cabecera dejando sus pechos colgando casi a la altura del rostro de Jiraya mientras empesaba a moverse y sus pechos con ella, Jiraya empeso a subir y bajar sus caderas mientras ambos gemían con fuerza

-JIRAYA!!!

Tsunade arqueo la espalda mientras los saltos se aceleraban

-jiraya… aca… acaríciamelas como quieras!! Aaaa hasl como a

Jiraya empeso a moverse mas rápido sujetándola de la cintura mientras lanzaba una mordida al pezón de esta, aguantándose apenas los gemidos, mientras sentía la cintura de Tsunade chocar con la suja, Tsunade gemía mas y mas fuerte, sabiendo lo que a su pareja le encantaba escucharlo, mientras apretaba con fuerza a cabecera de la cama, luchando por no resbalar, hasta que ocurrió y cayo sobre este, Jiraya sintió como cayeron sus pechos sobre el y empeso a chuparla mientras la empeso a penetrar mas violentamente besando y chupando sus grandes pechos

-JIRA… JIRAYA DAME HASME TUYAAAA AAAAAAAAAA JIRAYA!!!

Jiraya sonrió, feliz de poder saciar a una mujer como Tsunade, mientras acariciaba y apretaba su trasero, moviéndose mas y mas fuerte, Tsunade lanzo un gemido y mordió uno de sus pechos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JIRAYA ASIME ENCNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lanzo un grito mas fuerte, mientras sentía como llegaba el orgasmo, jadeando fuertemente, sorne Jiraya, que empeso a correrse dentro de ella, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los 2, se besaron un poco separándose

-Jiraya…

Dijo acostándose a su lado, mirándolo, abrasados los 2

-Me encanta estar así contigo…  
-Si… pero casi nos descubren

Dijo y ambos rieron un poco, hasta dejar de jadear

-Si… difícil ser padre de un adolecente libidinoso?  
-pues… no fue difícil…  
-Por que tan bien fuiste uno?

Los 2 rieron un poco

-necesita una madre

Tsunade sonrió, siempre decía cosas así pero no seguía

-Y…  
-Y?...

Tsunade lo miro sonriendo, esperanzada, cuando el teléfono sonó, Jiraya se levanto a contestar y Jiraya se levanto a contestar, Tsunade lanzo un suspiro, triste, mientras se levantaba

-Hola? Kakashi?... ya paso por ti?

Suspiro mientras caminaba a la ducha, por el bien de la crianza de Kakashi habían decidido ocultar lo suyo, aunque tenían de novios mas de 10 años, aun así a veces se sentía desplazada, Jiraya la miro desde el teléfono y suspiro

-Como se lo digo?...

Dijo mirando una sortija, la oculto detrás de un retrato suspirando, cuando le llego una idea

-Naruto!!  
-Si aquí esta, te lo paso? –Kakashi-  
-ha, no no te lo decía a ti, este si… en un rato estaré haya… nos vemos…

Dijo colgando el teléfono

Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la casa, jadeando y rápidamente cayeron en contra las paredes, agotados

-Por… tu culpa…  
-No me culpes… no sabia que era así… Sakura-chan

Sakura sonrió apartando un poco el cabello de su rostro, mientras se levantaba, mirándolo

-Y… aun no decidimos

Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, Naruto volteo a mirarla

-Decidir que?  
-Quien aguanta mas

Sakura lo miro, mas que nada recordando que no había podido evitar devorarlo con la mirada durante el entrenamiento, Naruto le sonrió levantándose acercándose para besarla…

Konan llego a su casa, agotada, abrió la puerta y vio una ráfaga de aire, luego otra y otra y otra

-MAMI!!! MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI MAMI!!!!  
-Batidos de nuevo?  
-

Konan suspiro, le esperaba una larga noche… y sonrió un poco sentándose mirando las payasadas de su hijo, a pesar de todo estaba agradecida con Gai por todo lo que lo ayudaba a cuidarlo

Y aca esta el capitulo XD

De repente se me ocurrio el lemon asi que lo escribi, fue todo improvisado x.x

En el proximo capitulo habra algo de lime, pero no se si lemon, ya empesara a pasar mas tiempo en la historia

Si les gusto dejen reviews!!

Nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura y Naruto entraban en la escuela junto con varios alumnos, cuando Naruto volteo

-Hay siameses en la escuela?  
-No… por que?  
-ha…

Sakura volteo poniéndose roja, en un rincón alejado de la vista de los alumnos estaban Temari y Shikamaru besándose, tan pegados que no parecían ser 2 personas, Sakura se acerco, mientras que los 2 no parecían haberse percatado de ella, hasta que

-SEPARENSE!

Los 2 dieron un grito separándose, Naruto vio que la blusa de Temari estaba un poco abierta y se sonrojo un poco mientras que Temari y Shikamaru parecían querer que se los tragara la tierra, Sakura suspiro, sabiendo que precisamente por que ellos 2 no se controlaban era por lo que Gaara molestaba tanto a Shikamaru

-Vamos, ya empezaron las clases

Dijo caminando dentro de la escuela, Naruto también entro sin decir nada, Shikamaru y Temari le sonrieron agradecidos mientras los seguían, ambos entraron al salón que ya estaba lleno de alumnos

-Vaya ya pensábamos que no vendrían –Kiba-

Se acerco mirando a Kiba, Shikamaru le sonrió, era su mejor amigo pero tan bien se pasaba demasiado con las bromas a veces

-Si… mas por que Temari solo dijo que iba al baño… -Gaara-  
-Vamos Gaara deberías dejarlos en paz

Temari vio que la que hablaba era Matsuri, se acerco mirándola sonriendo y Temari le correspondió la sonrisa

-Yo fui la que se olvido de un cuaderno y como Sakura-sensei me amenazo con un castigo si volvía a llegar tarde Temari fue por el

Gaara asintió mientras Temari se aguantaba la risa, parecía mas un padre celoso que un hermano

-Vaya ya viste emo? Te salvaste!

Dijo Kiba dándole una palmada fuerte a Shikamaru este le sonrió nervioso aunque asiendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por el golpe, Temari frunció el ceño

-Déjalo Kiba…  
-He? Pero si no le hago nada, verdad Shikamaru?

Dijo dándole otra, Shikamaru hizo una mueca, sabía que Kiba lo hacía solo para molestar a Temari pero se estaba pasando un poco

-si como no…  
-Vamos no te enojes tanto, aunque que increíble se consiguió una novia que es…

Gaara volteo a verlo abriendo mucho los ojos… no lo haría…

-Mas…

Se movió rápido, incluso si tenía que amordazar a Kiba… que no lo dijera…

-Macha que su novio…

Gaara se quedo perplejo, Temari abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida por lo que había dicho, apretando los puños, Kiba reía pero se congelo de miedo al ver la expresión de Temari

-Oye… este Temari… no te enfa…

Temari agarro a Kiba del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos, Kiba la miro tragando saliva, impresionado

-A la salida… te matare…

Lo soltó y Kiba cayó al suelo, asustado sin saber por que cuando Sakura entro

-Bueno chi… Kiba que haces en el suelo? Levántate y ve a sentarse

Kiba se levanto sin decir nada y se sentó, con los ojos como platos aun pensando en que acababa de pasarle, Sakura lo miro extrañada, notando que estaba impresionada por algo aun así empezó a dar su lección.

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, bostezando, el día anterior, como siempre, había tenido que salir de la casa de Jiraya de inmediato, ya que Kakashi iba para haya, suspiro un poco deprimida, Kakashi no tenía el año cuando Jiraya se había tenido que hacer cargo de él, luego había conocido a Tsunade cuando el chico ya estaba bastante grande y habían decidido que era poco saludable para el tener a una mujer en la casa, más que nada porque Jiraya y Tsunade no tenían una relación para nada inocente, eso no había cambiado durante más de 10 años de noviazgo, aun así, Jiraya no había dado ni un paso más, aunque Tsunade hubiera estado feliz de ser la madre de Kakashi y de estar con esos 2 toda su vida, pero Jiraya lo dejaba todo así, se recargo en la silla, pensativa.

Jiraya caminaba hacia la escuela, aun pensando en cómo le diría a Naruto su problemita, más que nada porque era su hermana, entro a la escuela mirando a su alrededor atentamente, con cuidado, hasta que…

-Tío vienes por material?  
-HAAAAAA!

Jiraya dio un salto y volteo, Kakashi estaba frente a el con ropa deportiva, debía ser su hora de educación física

-Ha… claro que… espera que es esto…

Moviendo rápido su mano le saco unas fotos, mirándolas, en ellas aparecía una chica de su edad muy hermosa, se notaba que la había enfocado con cuidado en cada toma y mas su cara que su cuerpo

-Ha y esto… vaya todas son de ella… quién es?

Dijo mirando las fotos, Kakashi desvió la mirada, Jiraya volteo y vio a la chica sonriendo hablando con otra, la chica de la foto era alta, tenía muchos pechos muy grandes y tenía el cabello rubio por los hombros y Jiraya no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que se parecía a Tsunade la chica de al lado que hablaba animadamente con ella era de la misma edad, negra y delgada, por su cuerpo parecía casi un chuco y tenía el cabello largo peinado entrenzas hasta la mitad de la espalda

-Se… llama Samui pero…  
-Pero qué?  
-Pues…

Jiraya sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su sobrino y le dio una palmada en la espalda

-Luego hablaremos de eso si? Ahora tienes clases, parece que la clase de gimnasia ya termino, yo me quedare con estas para que no te las encuentren

Kakashi le sonrió mientras corría al gimnasio, Jiraya lo miro pensando que tenía el mismo problema que él, vio a Naruto salir del gimnasio esperando al siguiente grupo que empesaba a acercarse, era el grupo de Sakura

-Kiba, te pasa algo?

Iban saliendo del salón hacia el gimnasio, cuando Sakura aprovecho para dejar a Kiba unos minutos

-Ha… por que Sakura-sensei?  
-Por que la última vez que te vi así fue cuando esos chicos de sexto te golpearon a la salida, pasa algo así de nuevo?  
-Ha…

Kiba pensó en decirle lo que Temari le había dicho pero pensó que se reiría de él, además, como le iba a ganar una chica?... aunque Temari daba más miedo que cualquier chico que hubiera conocido

-Pues… no no pasa nada…  
-Seguro?

Dijo Sakura arqueando la ceja, sabía muy bien cuando un chico mentía

-Si… solo fue una discusión con Temari… esta chica da miedo…

Sakura rio un poco y a Kiba se le cayó el alma a los pies, si no le creía que Temari daba miedo menos que sabía que Temari lo iba a matar a golpes

-Ok… bueno pues cuida no molestarla, créeme las cachetadas duelen aunque sea una chica la que las de

Dijo Sakura creyéndoselo y caminando hacia el salón de maestros, Kiba la miro

-Si… y los puñetazos mas…

Camino hacia los vestidores, ya casi todos los alumnos salían de los vestidores, entro y se encontró con Gaara

-Ha… que haces tú aquí? No deberías entrar en clase?  
-Y tu vas a quedarte a que mi hermana te mate  
-He… pues… vamos puedo romperle la cara, es tu hermana peor ella empezó y no me voy a dej…  
-Sabes porque la expulsaron de su otra escuela?

Kiba lo miro, sabía que Temari se había mudado a esa ciudad y se había metido a esa escuela por que la habían expulsado de otra, apenas hacia un año que había llegado

-Po… por que le pegaron…?  
-Por que el ultimo chico que le dijo marimacha perdió 31 dientes… solo le quedo el de enfrente  
-He… vamos pero sabes que no soy ningún enclenque  
-Mi hermana sabe karate…  
-Y y…  
-Kick boxing…  
-si pe…  
-Jujitsu…  
-he?...  
-Mue Tai, kempo y box

Kiba lo miro nervioso

-Que… tu hermana que rayos es?  
-Mi papa era dueño de un dojo y ella fanática de las peleas… a mí y a Kankuro nos crio nuestra madre y a Temari mi padre…

Dijo mirando por la ventana, Kankuro por alguna razón supo que era verdad

-Bueno pues… tendré que disculparme…  
-No servirá, yo que tú me iba de la escuela  
-Oye no voy a escapar por algo así  
-Si expulsan a mi hermana por golpearte, entonces yo tan bien lo hare…

Dijo mirándolo y se levanto caminando tranquilamente salió del gimnasio Kiba corrió tras el

-Oye espera… puede que no sea tan grave? Además puedo ganarle y si le gano al que castigaran será a mi no?

Dijo abriendo la puerta, se quedo estático, Temari golpeaba fuertemente un saco para golpear mientras los demás la miraban nerviosos

-Ha… Temari… ya vamos a empezar la clase… -Naruto-  
-Y qué? Hago gimnasia no!

Naruto trago saliva por la cara de Temari, pero aun así se acerco agarrando los balones

-Bueno pues… vamos a empezar…

Kiba miro nervioso cuando Temari dejo de golpear, sus puños habían quedados marcados en el saco, trago saliva, Temari volteo mirándolo y Kiba sintió como empesaba a temblar un poco

-Bueno hagan equipos, Temari Kiba, ustedes tan bien vengan

Los 2 asintieron acercándose a los equipos, empezando a hacer las practicas

Jiraya espero a que empezaran a jugar para hacerle señas a Naruto, este volteo y lo miro saliendo del gimnasio, los chicos ya estaban muy metidos en el juego para que no taran cualquier cosa

-ha… usted es… Jiraya, el novio de mi hermana, no?  
-COMO? NOVIO? NOSOTROS…. Ok lo somos ¬_¬

Naruto asintió, le había bastado con ver la reacción de Tsunade cuando le pregunto sobre el para saberlo

-Y bueno… que es lo que me quieres hablar

Jiraya lo miro y suspirando saco una sortija y se la mostro a Naruto, este la vio abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendido

-La conozco y hemos estado casi 10 años, pero yo tuve que criar a Kakashi y pensamos que vivir con una mujer que no era mi esposa sería una mala influencia pero en ese tiempo tan poco queríamos casarnos

Naruto asintió aunque s ele hacia una tontería lo que decía, más que nada porque tomando el hecho de que Kakashi era el ladrón, se sabía que Jiraya no era precisamente muy buena influencia

-Pero ahora… bueno yo… ya sabes, quiero que seamos cuñados

Naruto asintió, Jiraya no se parecía en nada a Neji, pero al verlo sentía lo mismo que cuando había visto a Neji por primera vez, sentía que era alguien que amaba a su hermana y que realmente se preocuparía por hacerla feliz

-Pues… pídeselo…  
-PERO NO SE COMO!

Naruto lo miro, luego de que prácticamente s ele había echado encima a Sakura e Ino la noche anterior no se imaginaba a Jiraya como alguien tímido

-Como que…  
-No, ayúdame cuñado! Ya he tratado de pedírselo pero jamás lo logro!  
-Ha… pero… pero yo no sé cómo…  
-Nada, cualquier ayuda, te lo ruego…  
-Pues…

Naruto desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, finalmente suspiro

-Ok, pero no se pro ahora que hacer… luego hablamos y mientras lo pensare  
-GRACIAS GRACIAS CUÑADITO!  
-Ha… de nada..

Dijo nervioso mientras Jiraya empesaba a inclinarse frente a él, contento

-Oye… por cierto por que estas aquí a estas horas no tienes que trabajar?  
-Ha… trabajo en casa… soy escritor  
-En serio? De que novelas de misterio?  
-No… porno…  
-Y ASÍ QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE A CONQUISTAR A MI HERMANA!

En el gimnasio, Kiba caia por cuarta vez, cuando la campana sonó, Naruto entro

-Hey Kiba que sucede? Con tan poco te cansas?  
-Ha…

Volteo y Naruto hizo una mueca, Kiba traía marcas de varios pelotazos en el rostro

-Que le paso?  
-Es que no sabe jugar al básquet profe –Temari-  
-ha… si… bueno como sea, vayan a cambiarse y a su siguiente clase

Asintieron, Kiba se levanto medio adolorido, no era que no supiera jugar es que Temari estuvo apuntándole para pegarle en todo el partido… y tenia buena puntería… se levanto cuando ya todos iban saliendo, Shikamaru se le acerco

-Que pasa ahora?  
-Pues… ahora estás viendo que te paso por decirle así  
-Si… oye pero lo es!  
-Eres un idiota problemático

Dijo Shikamaru fastidiado

-Anda amigo ayúdame!  
-Quizás para mañana pueda haberla calmado  
-Sí pero será hoy cuando muera  
-Pues… tendrás que salir de la escuela sin que te encuentre y mantenerte a salvo por hoy  
-Y cómo?  
-Tendrás… que pedirle ayuda a… el…

Kiba miro a Shikamaru, parecía ser la única salida… pedirle ayuda… a él…

Los chicos ya empezaban a salir a recreo, mientras Sakura acababa de guardar sus cosas para ir a comer en el salón de maestros, cuando vio a Naruto en la puerta, sonrió acercándose

-Que pasa, aun no sabes dónde está el comedor?  
-Ha… no, es que… vino a hablar Jiraya con migo  
-Jiraya?... el tipo raro que anda con tu hermana?  
-Si… ese y pues… como le pides a una chica que se case contigo?

Sakura lo miro sorprendida

Kakashi estaba frente a una cancha con sus ojos en el libro, aunque no lo leía, de reojo veía a varias chicas que se habían juntado a platicar, una de ellas era Samui, Kakashi suspiro un poco sin decir nada, cuando detrás oyó una voz

-Sí que las escoges bien he?

Kankuro se sentó junto a él, comiendo, le paso una bolsa de fritos y Kakashi empezó a comer tan bien mirándolas, aunque Kankuro no se preocupaba en disimular que las veía como lo hacía Kakashi

-Tú crees?  
-Claro… si esta como quiere!  
-Si… y no se fija en mi…  
-Y como sabes?  
-Ha…  
-Oye mas te vale que le vayas diciendo que sientes que ya me estas fastidiando, no soy niña como para andarte dando consejos de amor amigo  
-Y que podrías hacer?

Dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño, Kankuro le sonrió un poco cruel

-La invitare yo  
-He… si como no… amigo yo tengo mucho más éxito con las chicas que tu  
-Si… pero no con esta chica en particular, crees que no me he dado cuenta?  
-Ha…  
-Tienes hasta que cuente 10 para invitarla a salir, si no lo hare yo  
-Oye…  
-9  
-Como? Si no se…  
-6…  
-Espera…  
-3…

Kakashi sabía que Kankuro no bromeaba, volteo a ver a Samui que ya estaba notando que la miraban y trato de hablar… pero no pudo

-0… OYE SAMUI!  
-Qué pasa?  
-Vamos a la playa el sábado?

Samui lo miro unos momentos y sonrió

-Claro te veo en el muelle a las 3  
-Bien!

Samui siguió hablando con sus amigas un poco sonrojada mientras Kakashi miraba a Kankuro con los ojos como platos

-Qué?  
-Tu… tu… llevo más de 3 meses…  
-Sí y ya por tardarte ella ha estado como con 5 tipos esos 3 meses, no fueron anda serio pero si no te das prisa te la ganaran de verdad, si no soy yo será alguien mas  
-Ha…

Kakashi sonrió un poco

-Bueno pues… haber que se me ocurre, no voy a dejar que te la quedes!  
-Lo mismo te digo le tengo ganas de hace mucho y ya me fastidio esperarte porque eres mi mejor amigo  
-Bien! Oye una cosa  
-Qué?  
-Por que a la playa? Pensé que no te gustaba nadar  
-No pero…  
-Pero?  
-PERO NO HAS NOTADO LAS TETAS QUE TIENE? YA QUIERO VERLA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, teniéndole una gran envidia a su amigo que lo miraba riendo, mientras Naruto y Sakura hablaban con Neji en la cafetería, estaban los 3 solos

-Y… que tiene que ver conmigo que ese pervertido quiera a Tsunade?  
-Pues…. Tu le pediste a Ino que se casara contigo no? Debes saber como

-Se lo pediste, verdad?

Neji recordaba que había pasado…

-Flashback-

Ino y Neji acababan de llegar a la casa, ya muy noche, Neji se metió la mano al bolsillo, mientras entraban en la casa, pensando como se lo diría… creyendo que después de la cita agarraría el valor pero… no supo como… volvió a meterlo al bolsillo cuando se le resbalo de los dedos cayendo, haciendo un pequeño ruido al golpear con el suelo, volteo y vio la sortija, se agacho para recogerla mirándola sin decir nada… miro a Neji…

-CLARO QUE SI!

Dio un salto abrasando a Neji…

-Fin del flashback-

-Ha… así fue? –Sakura-

Neji asintió sin decir nada, mientras Naruto y Sakura se miraban sin saber ahora que hacer…

Kiba caminaba por los salones, la campana aun no sonaba pero estaba a punto de terminar el recreo, vio una puerta y entro… estaba oscuro… muy oscuro… vio una sombra

-Que es lo que quieres…  
-Hablar con… el…

La sombra se movió caminando lentamente, Kiba trago saliva, siguiéndolo, sintiendo cientos de ojos que lo veían, hasta que vio una sombra frente a el que lo miraba fijamente…

-Que es lo que quieres…  
-Que me ayude…  
-A si… tu eres el que va a morir hoy por que no le puede ganar a una niña…

Kiba imaginaba que ya lo sabría

-Te costara…

Kiba abrió la bolsa tirándola cayeron un montón de dulces frente a la silla

-Bien… te ayudare… esto es lo que haremos…

La sombra camino hacia Kiba mirándolo, las luces se encendieron… mientras Tobi miraba a Kiba fijamente luego de aceptar ayudarlo…

Y aca esta el capitulo XD

Por eso puse la aclaracion de quien era Samui al principio, aunque no se si usare a los demas miembros del equipo de killerbee por eso no puse ni sus nombres por el momento, si luego los pongo avisare XD

Se que prometi lime pero la escena que me habia imaginado al final no quedaba en el capitulo y la quite, haber si luego en otro capitulo mas adelante la pongo x.x

Espero les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews XD


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura y Naruto estaban en el salón de maestros, totalmente solos, aun pensando…

-Oye… y tu no estabas casado?  
-Que pasa con eso?  
-Que te declaraste y se lo pediste, no?  
-Pues… casi casi… ella de alguna manera supo que había comprado el anillo, me acorralo y me acoso con preguntas hasta que le dije que era para ella…

Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco al imaginárselo, para después suspirar

-Bueno… habrá que ver que cosas le gustan a tu hermana… -Sakura-

Los 2 pensaron 2 segundos y…

-Tomar… -Los 2-  
-No es muy femenina…  
-Lo se… bueno gracias por tu ayuda, ya se me ocurrirá algo

Naruto miro el reloj, la campana sonaba en ese momento así que los chicos empezaron a entrar a clase, Sakura le sonrió caminando a su salón mientras Naruto iba con el grupo de Lee, de el salía Sarutobi caminando cansado

-ha Naruto  
-Director… que tal le esta yendo?  
-Pues… no se como le hace Lee para aguantarlos… volverá hoy no?  
-Si, fue a recoger a su tía pero para hoy debería haber vuelto de la ciudad  
-Eso espero que no quiero cuidarlos otro día mas…  
-Jaja no creo que deba preocuparse, mañana ya es sábado y no vienen a clases  
-Bueno eso si…

Naruto llego al salón, entrando, estaba todo oscuro

-CHICOS ABRAN LAS CORTINAS! –Sarutobi-  
-Pero así se pierde el misterio –Tobi-  
-QUE LAS ABRAN!

Oyeron que una ventana se abría y vieron como una sombra salía por ella, la de un chico mayor, Sarutobi enfadado encendió la luz, todos los niños estaban ya dentro

-Bueno chicos hora de salir a correr un poco, acompáñenme –Naruto-  
-SII!

Naruto se hiso a un lado mientras la estampida de niños salían corriendo al patio y camino tras ellos, mirando a Tobi

-Hey que pasa?  
-Nada… nada… Lee-sensei volverá hoy?  
-No hasta el lunes  
-ha… ok

Dijo y salió corriendo con los demás, Naruto pensaba: vaya que quiere a Lee…  
Tobi pensaba: Genial solo él sabe por dónde nos podemos fugar

Sasuke dictaba su clase sin siquiera preocuparse de si sus alumnos le hacían caso o no, mientras algunos jugaban, otros simplemente estaban dormidos u otros leían alguna otra cosa, Kakashi leía atentamente uno de los libros de su tío, sin preocuparle en lo mas mínimo que los demás supieran que leía

-Oye… es el nuevo de tu tío?

Kankuro lo miro de reojo detrás de él, Kakashi asintió

-genial préstamelo después… -Kankuro-  
-No…  
-Por que no?  
-Enojado  
-Vamos no estarás molesto porque te gane a Samui…  
-Yo qué?

Samui volteo, se sentaba delante de Kakashi, este se puso rojo, Sasuke los miro de reojo y siguió con su lectura, sin hacer nada, esos 3 se sentaban lo mas atrás posible en su clase así que poco le importaba que se distrajeran

-Ha… nada –Kakashi

Kakashi dirigió la vista a su libro, buscando desviar la mirada, Samui se volteo por completo traía la blusa abierta y se notaban perfectamente sus pechos sobre un top, además de que la cara de esta estaba a centímetros de el, Kakashi no leía solo quería mirar otra cosa que no fuera ella, sintiendo como se ponía rojo

-Que lees?  
-Ha… no es na…

Samui estiro la mano quitándole el libro y lo volteo mirándolo, abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que hay decía, le sonrió a Kakashi

-Vaya… esta no la he probado…

Kakashi y Kankuro se pusieron rojos cuando Samui bajo la voz

-Pero… todas las demás de este tomo si… me lo prestas luego

Los 2 sintieron que casi se desmayaban, Samui dejo el libro en la mesa acariciando levemente la mano de Kakashi y se volteo para seguir oyendo la clase, riendo en su interior por la cara que ponían esos 2 por la pequeña broma…

Kiba miraba nervioso el reloj, mientras Sakura escribía varios problemas en el pizarrón y sus compañeros los copiaban, cuando Tobi se acerco lentamente, con Choji y Shino detrás de el

-Bueno… objetivo a la vista…

Tobi miro a Temari, que hacia los problemas con el ceño fruncido, luego a Kiba detrás, mirando ansiosamente el reloj de la escuela, Tobi sabía que faltaba una hora para salir de clase, apenas había tiempo, Shizune se acerco a él corriendo

-ya sacamos las hierbas, está el agujero listo  
-Bien…

Naruto pasaba lista a los chicos luego de su clase

-Tobi  
-Presente

Naruto no levanto la mirada de la lista mientras los nombraba, otro de los niños apago una grabadora que tenia a Tobi diciendo presente…

-Bueno ahora que hacemos? –Shino-  
-Shizune, el paso 2

Shizune salió corriendo hacia la dirección

-Ustedes 2, la distracción

Shino y Choji asintieron dirigiéndose lentamente al laboratorio, mientras Tobi regresaba al salón de Sakura

-Muy bien hecho Temari, estas mejorando mucho… en la tarde a la misma hora, ya ves que te da resultado  
-Si Sakura-sensei

Dijo Sakura satisfecha dándole a Temari su cuaderno, esta sonrió, luego de ser expulsada se había esforzado para mejorar sus notas en esa nueva escuela y Sakura la había apoyado al grado de que le daba clases particulares en su casa una vez a la semana, por las que Temari estaba en las primeras de su clase

-Sakura… y…

Sakura asintió y quito el brazo de las calificaciones, Temari leyó la de Shikamaru

-Tan bien aun que solo un poco… lo obligas a estudiar?  
-Pues… algo…

Sakura asintió sonriéndole, sabía que Shikamaru probablemente era el chico más inteligente de la escuela, pero era demasiado flojo, en ese momento vio que hablaba con Kiba, que estaba volteado totalmente en la banca

-y bien… -Shikamaru-

Kiba lo miro

-Pues dijo que me sacaría de la escuela pero hasta ahí… no se…  
-Ok, si lo dijo lo cumple, recuerdas cuando le pedimos que pintara al profesor Uchiha de amarillo?

Kiba rio un poco al recordarlo cuando Temari se acerco fulminándolo con la mirada para luego sentarse de nuevo, Shikamaru le lanzo un papel y Temari lo atrapo, en el decía tenemos que hablar, Temari asintió, sabiendo lo que le pediría Shikamaru, esperaba agarrar a Kiba antes de que el la convenciera de dejarlo en paz

-Bueno pero esta vez es escaparme de ella, que puede hacer?... –Kiba-

En ese momento varios gritos se oyeron, Sakura se levanto de la silla asustada, cuando empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios, los chicos se levantaron rápidamente

-TODOS CALMADOS! EN FILA Y VAMOS A LA SALIDA!

Los chicos obedecieron saliendo lentamente hacia esta, Kiba vio de reojo a Tobi y se las arreglo para salir al final, rápidamente camino tras de el

-Vamos –Tobi-

Kiba vio humo salir de una de las aulas y pensó que para el mejor ignorar que pasaba, camino tras de Tobi hacia las canchas yendo por detrás de las entradas de los salones, vio que Neji salía junto con Ino y sus alumnos, que los de segundo salían nerviosos con Ten-ten, que Sasuke caminaba como si nada pasara mientras sus alumnos caminaban sin orden hacia la salida y que los de primero prácticamente salían en estampida con Sarutobi detrás gritando que se esperaran, finalmente pasaron todos y Kiba y Tobi se movieron rápidamente llegando a unos arbustos

-Listo, ahora salte

Tobi movió los arbustos y revelo un agujero en la pared, Kiba se arrodillo metiéndose sin fijarse en que había en el otro lado…

-Bueno…parece que fue falsa alarma

Dijo Sakura volteando hacia sus alumnos, Tsunade acababa de decirle que se había activado la alarma por un mechero de bunsen que se había quedado encendido en el laboratorio, pero ya muchos alumnos se habían aprovechado para fugarse

-Bueno pues… los que dejaron algo en el salón pueden regresar y recogerlo, por hoy es todo, no hay tarea disfruten el fin de semana –Sakura-

Todos sonrieron empezando a dejar la entrada, Shikamaru se acerco a Temari y Matsuri

-GENIAL SIN TAREA!  
-Pues para ti, haber que me pone a hacer mi madre…  
-Temari

Shikamaru se le acerco y Temari le sonrió resignada, parecía que Kiba se le había fugado

-Quiero hablar contigo –Shikamaru-  
-Nos vemos Temari –Matsuri-

Temari y Shikamaru se alejaron, Gaara los miro y no dijo nada, sabiendo que Shikamaru era el único que podía calmar a su hermana, Temari sigo a Shikamaru hasta detrás de la escuela

-Y…  
-Sabes que te voy a pedir

Temari se recargo en la pared

-Y por qué habría de hacerlo?  
-Pues porque ya sabes que paso la última vez que golpeaste a alguien, Sakura-sensei se ha esforzado mucho para que mejores aquí, tu hermano tan bien y tu tan bien, no hagas que te expulsen por una tontería así  
-Y si lo hago?  
-Pues… probablemente tendrás que mudarte es la única escuela que hay en el pueblo, ya no te vería

Temari lo miro, sonrojándose un poco, Shikamaru solo miro las nubes

-Bueno… por esta vez… si tu me lo pides… creo que pooooooooooooo

Temari se puso muy muy roja, Shikamaru volteo, cayéndose le alma a los pies, entre las piernas de Temari, metiéndole a esta la cabeza bajo la falda, estaba Kiba saliendo de un agujero, Kiba solo atino a decir

-MIERDA!

Tobi escucho el grito y salió corriendo al adivinar en parte lo que había pasado…

Kakashi salía de la escuela, aun nervioso por la bromita de Samui, más que nada porque esta al irse le había lanzado una provocadora mirada, Kankuro se había ido a buscar a Temari murmurando algo como matar a Shikamaru si los hallaba juntos, Kakashi seguía leyendo su libro cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba

-Si sigues leyendo eso aquí te lo quitare

Kakashi volteo y se encontró con Tsunade

-Ha… Tsunade-san…  
-Por qué no has salido? Sonó la alarma  
-De verdad se está quemando?  
-No, una bromita  
-Vaya…  
-vamos te llevo a tu casa

Dijo Tsunade sonriéndole y Kakashi la miro

-he… claro…  
-Vamos a mi auto

Kakashi la siguió hasta el auto de Tsunade, ambos entraron y Kakashi no pudo evitar mirar a Samui que se alejaba con sus amigas

-Kakashi!  
-Ha! Que pasa?  
-Te pregunte si estaba tu tío en casa a estas horas pero estaba mirando a tu novia  
-No es mi novia!  
-Aja

Tsunade arranco el auto

-Se nota mucho?  
-Pues…  
-Déjeme adivinar, tanto como que usted y mi tío andan

Tsunade asintió, un poco sorprendida por que lo supiera, solo iba a visitar a Jiraya cuando sabía que Kakashi no estaba

-Entonces…  
-Pues invítala a salir y ya  
-Y cómo?  
-Yo que voy a saber, tu tío solo me vio y me dijo: OYE VAMOS AL CENTRO MAÑANA Y LLEVA A LAS GEMELAS!

Kakashi la miro un momento y se echo a reír junto con Tsunade

-Así que  
-SOLO AVIENTATE!  
-Y si tengo miedo?  
-Pues… te quedaras así para siempre… (como tu tío)

Pensó deprimida de pronto cuando…

-Pues si pero él es raro… se la ha pasado 2 meses mirando un anillo

Tsunade freno bruscamente volteando a mirara a Kakashi

-UN QUE?

Dijo mirando a Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que Kakashi le decía, aunque el parecía saber exactamente qué quería decirle, Tsunade lo miro unos momentos y arranco hacia el centro, parándose frente a una tienda de electrónica

-Bájate…  
-He… por qué?  
-Por que si

Kakashi la miro acobardado y se bajo junto a ella, Tsunade entro en la tienda

-Tienes una cámara instantánea vieja verdad?  
-Ha… si por qué?  
-Mmm… te mereces algo así que escoge la que quieras

Dijo mirando el estante lleno de cámaras digitales, Kakashi la miro asombrado

-Y… a cambio vas a hacerme un favor  
-Claro Tsunade-san

Tsunade le sonrió, muy feliz, ahora que sabía que Jiraya estaba tan decidido sería fácil darle un pequeño empujón…

Temari llego a la casa de Sakura y toco el timbre, aun sonrojada y muy nerviosa, después de lo que había pasado… realmente había golpeado a Kiba un poco mas fuerte de lo que creía y estaba aterrada, sabía que pasaría si la expulsaran de la escuela por eso, quizás Sakura pudiera ayudarla, pero nadie abría

-Sakura-sensei?  
-Pasa…

Temari entro, Sakura hablaba por teléfono con alguien y le señalo la sala, donde solían repasar, Temari fue y se sentó mientras Sakura asentía y colgaba

-Temari

Temari la miro con miedo

-Tu viste algo detrás de la escuela hoy, cuando estabas con Shikamaru, o en la tarde?  
-He… algo… no por que?  
-Es raro… parece que hay alguna pandilla por aquí, alguien le dio una buena paliza a Kiba Inuzuka…  
-Ha… una pandilla?  
-Pues eso dice el

Temari abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, no pensaba que Kiba la fuera a encubrir

-Ya se me hacia rara su actitud en la mañana… en algún problema ha de estar metido…  
-Que tan mal esta?  
-Moretones… un diente roto… pero no se perderá de ir a clases  
-ha…

Temari pensó en llevarle algo después para disculparse, Kiba al menos la había encubierto pudiendo meterla en problemas, volteo y vio que Naruto salía de la recamara de Sakura

-Naruto-sensei?  
-ha… Temari?  
-Que hace aquí?  
-Aquí vivo  
-VIVEN JUNTOS?

Temari volteo a ver a Sakura poniéndose roja, Sakura la miro y poniéndose roja tan bien le dio un puñetazo a Naruto

-QUE RAYOS LE DICES IDIOTA!

Naruto quedo en el suelo con un gran chichón y Temari miro a Sakura con miedo

-Y… este…  
-Naruto-san vive al lado, apenas se mudo y como aun no tiene ni en que dormir entonces el se queda en el sofá hasta que consiga  
-Entiendo

Dijo Temari, sonriéndole nerviosa

-Y una semana que lleva aquí no es suficiente para traerse todo?  
-Pues… hemos estado buscando quien nos ayude a que traiga sus cosas toda la semana, pero Lee tuvo que salir a ir a recoger a su tía así que… no sabemos  
-Pues pídanle ayuda a Shikamaru  
-Shikamaru?  
-Si, Shikamaru y Kiba hace tiempo que hablaban de buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo en la tarde, porque necesitaban dinero, si les paga creo que muy bien pueden ir y ayudarlos con la mudanza

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, no era tan mala idea y si esos 2 los ayudaban podrían regresar el mismo día

-Bueno llamare a Shikamaru… me das su numero? –Naruto-  
-Claro –Temari-

Naruto se alejo un poco buscando el teléfono mientras Temari y Sakura empezaban la lección…

Y la frase odiada...

Aca esta el nuevo capitulo XD

Pues esta vez no tengo mucho que decir sobre este, ams que nada por que el que realmente estoy planeando es el siguiente, aunque aun no tengo tantas ideas x.x

Para los que me preguntaron las edades, Tobi es le menor con 9 años, pero los de su grado son hasta los 10, luego de ahy suben un año por cada braso, por lo que Kiba, Temari y Shikamaru tienen entre 15 y 16 años y Kakashi, Samui y Kankuro entre 16 y 17años, pero poner edades exactas eso jamas me puse ni a pensarlo XD

Espero esteles haya gustado el cpaitulo y si es asi dejen reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto y Sakura salieron de su apartamento, viendo que afuera llegaban Kiba, bastante golpeado, Shikamaru y para su sorpresa Temari

-Hola chicos… que haces aquí Temari? –Naruto-  
-Pues… -Temari-  
-Sus hermanos creen que saldrá a la ciudad contigo y con Sakura-sensei  
-Pues… esto no es paseo pero… veremos donde podemos parar

Dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras Naruto acercaba la camioneta, le había enganchado una traílla grande para llevar las cosas

-Bueno suban todos! –Naruto-

Todos entraron, aunque Shikamaru estaba algo desanimado, sería un MUUUY largo viaje…

-Tío ya me voy

Kakashi abrió la puerta Jiraya se encontraba aun dormido

-he… a dónde vas?  
-Saldré con Kankuro llegare tarde  
-Como quieras

Dijo bostezando se volvió a acostar, Kakashi salió del departamento, bostezando tan bien, eran las 9 de la mañana, saco su celular

-Ya Salí  
-Ok, gracias Kakashi…  
-no hay por que, serás mi mama de todos modos no?

Tsunade en la otra línea sonrió, esperaba que su pequeño plan funcionara, Kakashi colgó aburrido, mientras caminaba mirando su nueva cámara digital, vio que se acercaba al dojo de Gai, aun así entro buscando matar el tiempo, vio a Gai que entrenaba en el jardín

-Ha… vaya si es Kakashi, que haces aquí? Hoy no te toca castigo  
-Solo caminaba…  
-vamos ven, un buen ejercicio es lo mejor para empezar el día, vete a cambiar… vamos te enseñare algo

Kakashi se cambio y regreso poniéndose frente a Gai empesando a practicar, enfrentándolo rápidamente, aunque se notaba que Gai solo estaba jugando con el, aun así servía para que Kakashi se distrajera, Ten-ten paso y sonrió al verlos, pensando si Kakashi seria otro Lee, sintió un escalofrió al imaginárselo mientras salía a la tienda, pensando si encontraría a esos 2 aun practicando cuando volviera, Kakashi y Gai estuvieron luchando durante horas hasta que Kakashi cayo rendido jadeando fuertemente, Gai lo miro sonriéndolo casi sin estar cansado

-Oye no estaba tan mal  
-Eso… dice…

Dijo Kakashi sentándose con mucho trabajo jadeando

-Estas distraído… que pasa?  
-pues…

Ten-ten leía, escuchando sin querer son conversación, abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, sin embargo Gai…

-AUN ESTAS MUY CHICO PARA ESO MIENTRAS MATA ESO CON MAS ENTRENAMIENTO!

Ten-ten se cayó de la silla al oír tremendo disparate, entendiendo por fin por que Lee había tardado más de 2 años tan solo para pedirle salir al cine, mientras Gai hacia trabajar aun más duro a Kakashi, escuchando solo los jadeos de este y los gritos de ánimo de Gai, gruño un poco y se levanto saliendo

-Gai-san!  
-Que pasa Ten-ten?  
-Acaba de llamar Lee, ya vienen para acá… con su esposa  
-QUE? CON MI MUJER!

Gai miro fijamente a Ten-ten… luego la sala… Ten-ten tenía su cuarto inmaculado pero Lee y Gai…

-DEBO DARME PRISA SE ACABO LA PRACTICA KAKASHI!

Gai se fue corriendo comenzando a limpiar, Kakashi lo miro sorprendido y resignado camino hacia las duchas del dojo, salió a los casilleros solo con sus jeans, poniéndose rojo al ver a Ten-ten frente a él, esta se puso roja desviando la mirada, realmente Kakashi era muy atractivo para su edad, pero no esperaba que saliera hasta los casilleros solo con eso

-Ha… Ten-ten-san…  
-Este…  
-Qué pasa?  
-Pues… te oí lo que le dijiste a Gai…

Kakashi se puso muy rojo al oírlo

-y… se exactamente que debes hacer

Kakashi la miro, Ten-ten le sonreía y Kakashi decidió hacer lo que ella le dijera…

Kankuro esperaba en la playa, solo traía un traje de baño azul y miraba su reloj, ya era medio día, la hora en la que se había encontrado con Samui, esperaba sin decir mucho, cuando la vio acercándose, quedando con el ojo cuadrado, Samui tapia un top apretado de color amarillo que realzaba mucho sus pechos, no muy diferente a lo que usaba normalmente y una panti muy ajustada, que se confundía un poco con su piel, Kankuro babeaba cuando Samui se acerco mirándolo

-Ya llegue… a dónde iremos Kankuro?  
-Ha… pues…  
-Kankuro… mi cara está arriba…  
-Aja…

Kakashi camino a la playa, trayendo su traje de baño, mientras miraba la cámara digital checando lo que podía hacer, hacia una hora que había empezado la cita de Samui y Kankuro, finalmente los vio, aunque Samui parecía estar más bien aburrida, Kankuro la miraba con lascivia mientras solo hablaban…

Samui bostezo, aburrida, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, era consciente de lo hermosa que era y de lo mucho que excitaba a los chicos y siempre le había gustado exhibirse y excitarlos, incluso con descaro, pero siempre se le volteaba cuando trataba de pasar un rato divertido con algún chico que le interesara o tener una cita, los chicos solo buscaban excusas para verla o tocarla, se levanto fastidiada

-Oye que pasa  
-me voy a casa, ya tuve bastante por hoy… y tu tan bien

Le dijo enfadada mirándolo y se fue, Kankuro suspiro un poco pero al menos no le quitarían de sus recuerdos haberla visto así, bostezo, realmente no le importaba demasiado solo la había invitado para fastidiar a Kakashi.

Samui caminaba aburrida cuando vio un pequeño destello, volteo y camino, acercándose metió rápidamente la mano a un arbusto y saco una cámara digital

-OYE ES MIO!  
-Vaya de donde la sacaste?

Dijo Samui mirando la cámara interesada, Kakashi se puso totalmente rojo al verla, mas por haber sido descubierto tomándole fotos pero a Samui no parecía importarle

-Y… a quien le estabas tomando fotos…?

Dijo mirándolo, Kakashi trago saliva

-bueno vamos a ver

Pasó las fotos y sonrió un poco, en todas las fotos salía solo su rostro,

-Ha… este…  
-Oye eres bueno

Dijo sonriéndole y Kakashi no supo que decir, Samui le sonrió

-Si quieres poso para ti… si tanto te gustan las fotos…  
-Ha… pues…  
-A menos que quieras ir a alguna otra parte…  
-Mmm… podemos ir al cine, hay uno a media cuadra  
-Suena bien

Dijo Samui sorprendiéndose de nuevo

-Me encantaría solo vamos a cambiarnos  
-Claro  
-Oye sabes quien hizo la bromita de ayer?

Dijo mientras caminaban a los vestidores

-Pues fue…  
-El niño rato de primero –Los 2-

Rieron un poco, mientras entraban a los vestidores, un poco después Samui salió, traía unos jeans y el top del bikini, Kakashi la miro un poco, poniéndose rojo y Samui rio, le encantaba la reacción de Kakashi y pensó que había valido la pena no ponerse la camisa que traía en su bolsa-

-Bueno, te sigo n.n  
-Cla… claro…

Caminaron al cine, estaba a menos de media cuadra de la entrada de la playa, Samui miro las películas

-Vaya… puras de niños…  
-Esa te gustara  
-kung fusión?…

Dijo mirando extrañada

-Que jamás la has visto?  
-Veo cosas de chicas  
-Vamos no será tan malo yo ya la vi  
-Pero hay puros chicos!  
-Anda

Samui suspiro siguiéndolo, entraron a la sala de cine, Samui quería irse, solo oyendo las risas y burlas de los niños que los miraban y los comentarios de señoras que la miraban y criticaban su forma de vestir, finalmente las luces se apagaron

-No se ni para que veníamos, no es romántico ni nada…  
-Y? querías divertirte un rato, siempre andas con chicos o con tus amigas y haces lo que ellas, intenta hacer algo diferente una vez

Samui pensó que Kakashi era un chico atractivo pero muy raro, leía caminando, dormía en clases y contaba tonterías de el dormido, una vez lo encontraron de cabeza mirando las nubes con Shikamaru, se recargo aburrida mientras la película empesaba…

5 minutos después, Samui sonreía un poco

10 minutos después, empesaba a reír, junto con Kakashi

15 minutos después reía a carcajadas, mirando la película

20 minutos después, emocionaba tiraba un golpe… tirando a Kakashi pero ni cuenta se dio mientras veía la película…

Naruto estaciono la camioneta frente a un gran almacén

-VAMOS CHICOS!

Dijo mientras abría la puerta, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari y Sakura bajaron desentumiéndose, había sido un viaje muy largo, Naruto acabo de abrir la puerta

-TODO ESO TRAJISTE? –Sakura-  
-Por algo necesito ayuda Sakura-chan

Dijo mirando el almacén lleno de muebles y cajas, Sakura pensó que muy apenas podría entrar en la camioneta

-Vaya tiene muchas co… tiene pantalla de plasma! –Kankuro-  
-Jeje… bueno empezamos? Sakura y Temari pueden subir las cajas pequeñas a la cajuela de la camioneta nosotros los muebles

Dijo arremangándose y todos empezaron a trabajar, Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza, fastidiado

-Vaya tardaremos horas en terminar!  
-Ya cállate además nos pagan! Y quien quite y Naruto-san nos agradezca con algún crédito –Kiba-  
-Si como sea…  
-Ya los 2 no se quejen

Dijo Temari levantando una caja y empezando a llevarla a la camioneta

-Vez? Hasta Temari es…  
-Es que?

Dijo Temari volteando rápidamente, Kiba la miro acobardado

-He… mas trabajadora que tu…  
-Jajaja claro que si!  
-Da miedo… -Shikamaru.-  
-Doy miedo? –Temari-  
-Tu no… ella…

Shikamaru señalo un punto, Temari y Kiba voltearon y vieron a Sakura cargar un enorme librero como si no pesara nada

-Donde pongo esto Naruto? n.n  
-He… en la traílla Sakura-chan…  
-Ok

Dijo sonriendo metiéndolo sin ningún problema, volteo sonriéndole a Naruto mientras cargaba otro mueble mas, no le había gustado para nada que Naruto dijera eso de: las chicas suban las cajitas…

Tsunade toco la puerta, después solo abrió, Hatake le había dado una llave, Jiraya se acercaba

-A… Tsunade que haces aquí?  
-Yo… este…

Tsunade se puso roja, de repente sentía como si toda la decisión y el valor la abandonaran y por un momento comprendió como se sentía Jiraya

-Este?  
-ha… si es que… solo venia de visita…  
-De visita? Pues… Kakashi salió no se a que hora regrese

Jiraya sintió su celular vibrar y lo saco, abriéndolo, era un mensaje de Kakashi:

Llegare muy tarde no me esperes Kakashi

-vaya… justo cuando hablaba de eso que coincidencia

Dijo extrañado mientras Tsunade sonreía, Kakashi había hecho un buen trabajo

-Bueno entonces no hay razón para que no pase verdad?

Dijo Tsunade entrando a la casa, sonriendo

-Pues no pero… no se que podamos hacer…  
-No me habías dicho que te habían invitado a una gala o algo así de escritores?  
-Ha si pero no iré, no me gustan esas cosas… además Kakashi…  
-Llegara tarde, la ultima vez que dijo eso se paso la noche con Kankuro pasando todos los de resident evil, no creo que venga  
-pues… entonces vamos  
-Claro pero primero a mi casa  
-he por que?  
-No puedo ir a una gala así no crees?

Dijo Tsunade mirándose, traía una camisa blanca de manga corta y una falda larga

-ha pues… no…  
-Vamos te cambias haya  
-de acuerdo…

Dijo Jiraya cuando Tsunade lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo, Jiraya se soltó

-Espera! Se me olvida algo

Jiraya camino y cogió el anillo echándoselo al bolsillo, Tsunade sonrió muchísimo adivinando que era ese algo, pero no quería decirlo, quería que el se lo preguntara…

-OYE LA PELICULA ESTUVO MUY BUENA!

Samui salía, aun riéndose del cine, Kakashi salía con un ojo morado y un golpe dibujado en la cara

-Te… lo dije… donde aprendiste a pegar así?...  
-Pues… cuando iba en tercero estaba algo gorda… o eso creía así que le pregunte a Ino-sensei de algún gimnasio pero no había ninguno en el pueblo…  
-Déjame adivinar, el dojo de Gai?...  
-4 horas todos los lunes y martes  
-Jaja entonces tendremos mucho de que hablar luego  
-por que tan bien vas?  
-Si… todos los días después de la escuela…  
-Que raro no te he visto  
-ha es que… apenas entre

Dijo Kakashi nervioso, no quería que Samui supiera de su castigo

-Ha… de acuerdo… oye…  
-Si?  
-Por que no te intereso llevarme a esa película? Si ya la habías visto debiste saber que hay estaba  
-ha… pues te veías de mal humor, te hizo algo Kankuro?  
-Pues… solo me puso de malas… eso y que tu nos espiaras  
-ha…  
-Mis padres no están así que tengo todo el fin de semana para que me compenses por eso

Dijo Samui volteándole sonriendo

-Pues…  
-Encantada, pero ahora yo escojo el lugar

Dijo Samui acercándose abrasándose a su brazo, Kakashi se puso rojo, al sentir como esta se pegaba a su cuerpo

-Que… que ha…  
-Que? Así se camina en una cita no?  
-Cita?

Samui rio al ver la cara que ponía Kakashi y como se ponía totalmente rojos, Samui se detuvo frente a unos videojuegos, entrando en ellos

-he… aquí?  
-Jajaja a veces vendo aquí con mis amigas, entra  
-He… pues a que vienen?  
-Sí, subamos a ese!

Kakashi vio una plataforma de baile, se quedo mirando a Samui

-ha… bueno pero…

5 minutos después Kakashi caia de sentón sobándose

-Jajaja no sabes!  
-Es… difícil…  
-Mira y aprende

Dijo Samui empezando a bailar, siguiendo las luces del suelo del juego, Kakashi la miro asombrado y rápidamente tomo su cámara empezando a fotografiarla, Samui sonrió al verlo sin dejar de bailar con una gran sonrisa…

-TERMINAMOS! –Naruto-  
-Estoy cansado… -Shikamaru-  
-SI TU NO HICISTE NADA! –Temari y Kiba-  
-Problemáticos…  
-Bueno pues, ahora nos regresamos? –Temari-  
-Ha, por qué tanta prisa? –Sakura-  
-Pues, porque mi hora de llegada es a las 11 y son 5 horas  
-Tranquila salimos temprano, tenemos unas 3 horas para irnos –Sakura-  
-Entonces? –Kiba-  
-Pues, me ayudaron así que podemos matar esas 3 horas en el parque de diversiones –Naruto-  
-SI! –Temari y Kiba-  
-Divertirnos en tan poco tiempo será problemático –Shikamaru-  
-Ya cállate!

Temari le dio un coscorrón mientras Naruto y Sakura reían, mientras subían a la camioneta, un momento después llegaban al parque

-Bueno pues, tengan esto no es su paga así que gástenlo como quieran, en 3 horas nos encontramos aquí

Dijo Naruto dándoles dinero a los 3, los chicos agradecieron entrando al parque cuando Sakura se acerco recargándose en la cajuela de la camioneta

-Jajajaja hasta parece que son tus hijos –Sakura-  
-Jaja oye si nos ayudaron mucho si no seguiríamos cargando cajas, mejor que se diviertan lo que falta del día  
-pues, supongo… oye vamos a comer algo?  
-Bueno tenemos 3 horas

Dijo Naruto y ambos se alejaron del parque…

Y acá esta el nuevo capitulo x.x

Aclaraciones: Kung Fusión es una película de comedia y kung fu, fue la única que se me ocurrió, si tienen chance de verla háganlo esta muy buena XD

Espero les haya gustado el cap. después sacare la segunda parte de este y luego ya seguirá la historia NaruSaku, ya que esa pareja no ha salido tanto últimamente pero eso es por que quería sacar el viaje a la ciudad por algo que verán en el siguiente capitulo y durante ese, por que son 5 horas de ida y venida, no hay mucho espacio para poner escenas y cosas románticas o al menos no se me ocurrió demasiado x.x

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si fue así dejen reviews XD


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto y Sakura comían, ya habiéndose olvidado de los chicos, mientras hablaban

-Bueno pues ya te ganaron a Hinnata  
-En serio?  
-Si esta con Sasuke  
-ha…

Naruto la miro, eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto

-Por qué tan interesada en que saliera con ella?  
-Pues…  
-No se tu, pero a mi me interesa mucho mas salir contigo que con esa chica que se desmaya

Sakura lo miro poniéndose un poco roja

-Pues a mí eso no me interesa  
-Lo mismo digo de lo de Hinnata  
-Ok…

Dijo Sakura recargándose en la silla del restaurante tomando su refresco, mientras miraba por la ventana

-Y… si fuera una cita… a donde me llevarías?

Dijo sin mirarlo, Naruto le sonrió levantándose, tomando su mano

-Pues… no se… que tal al parque donde se están divirtiendo los chicos?

Sakura lo miro

-Ok… si creo que se divierten… vamos…

10 minutos después…

-NO DEJES QUE ME ATRAPEN!

Sakura salía gritando mientras un montón de zombis la seguían

-TU QUISISTE IR A LA CASA DE LOS SUSTOS! DIJISTE QUE ERA DIVERTIDO –Naruto-  
-SI PERO LA ULTIMA EN LA QUE ESTUVE ERA UNA DE MI GRUPO DE TERCER GRADO!  
-Tu si te estas divirtiendo verdad?

Le dijo Naruto a un "zombi" y este asintió, Naruto rio un poco recargándose en una pared, quería disfrutar un ratito ver a Sakura gritar antes de decirle donde está la salida… sabiendo que le podía ir mal si lo hacía pero decidiendo esperar…

Algunas horas después, Shikamaru, Kiba y Temari, totalmente mojados, llegaron a la camioneta, se habían subido a un juego acuático, sabiendo que los asientos de la camioneta de Naruto aun tenía el forro de hule en los asientos y no tendrían problemas, vieron que Naruto y Sakura se acercaban, Naruto traía un ojo morado

-hola... que le paso? –Temari-  
-Me espere…

Los 3 chicos miraron a Sakura con miedo…

Karin caminaba por la calle hablando por celular

-Si si papa… no aun no se nada de el… QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?  
SI YA SE PERO ESO NO FUE MI CULPA, TU DEBISTE SABER QUE LA VIEJA ESA ERA TAN LIS… si si… lo hallare tranquil… vaya…

A lo lejos se veían Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru y Kiba subiendo a la camioneta, felices

-Ya… luego te hablo…

Colgó…

Empesaba a oscurecer, cuando Tsunade y Jiraya llegaron a la gala, mucha gente volteo a ver a Tsunade, Jiraya traía un smoking, mientras Tsunade un vestido largo negro con un gran escote en v que terminaba en su cinturón, dejando muy a la vista su pecho, muchos hombres se la comían con la mirada

-vaya eres muy popular –Jiraya-  
-Soy la inspiración de tu libro, que esperabas?

Dijo sonriéndole a Jiraya mientras se dirigían a una mesa, Jiraya ya había saludado a muchas personas ya que a pesar del genero de su libro, era uno de los más vendidos

-Oye y como sabias que Kakashi no estaba?  
-he…?  
-Pues… tu no vas a la casa al menso que te avise que no esté…  
-Yo… no sabía si estaba o no

Dijo Tsunade tomando una copa

-ha…  
-Jiraya… yo… ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro…  
-Pero dijimos que por Kakashi…  
-Kakashi ya esta muy crecido, cuantos tiene?  
-ha…  
-Fue retorica… ya creció, y créeme, he oído cosas en la escuela, el no es ningún inocentón

Dijo Tsunade mirándolo, sabía que probablemente Kakashi pasaría la noche en casa de Samui, si agarraba el valor para ir a esa cita

-Ha sí pero…  
-pero…  
-Tu… quieres mas…?  
-Si

Le dijo Tsunade mirándolo a los ojos, decidida, Jiraya trago saliva jugando con la sortija en su bolsillo…

Samui y Kakashi caminaban por la calle, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Samui llego a la puerta de su casa

-me divertí mucho Kakashi, gracias  
-Yo tan bien…  
-Salgamos de nuevo?  
-Claro… cuando?

Dijo Kakashi mirándola sorprendido, Samui le sonrió

-Cuando quieras…  
-Ha pues…  
-Mmm… pasas?  
-he?

Kakashi la miro

-Dijiste que probablemente no volverías a casa de tu tío por hoy, no?

Kakashi la miro, le había comentado algo al respecto, si todo salía bien, probablemente su tío estaría muy ocupado en casa, Tsunade le había dado la llave de su departamento para que se quedara hay esa noche, así que asintió entrando

-Pero tus padres?  
-Divorciados, mi mama no tengo idea de donde ande y mi papa se la pasa viajando, se fue hace como 2 semanas y le quedan unas 3 fuera

Dijo Samui cerrando la puerta mientras Kakashi entraba, la casa era grande y espaciosa aunque se veía algo desordenada, había una gran pantalla de plasma en la sala y un sillón grande enfrente, era el único lugar limpio, Kakashi se sento mientras Samui se acercaba

-Tengo tv por satelite, si quieres ordena alguna película  
-Ok…

Dijo Kakashi cambiando los canales, finalmente encontraron algo y Samui se puso a su lado, Kakashi se sonrojo, en el cine habían estado juntos, pero en ese lugar estaban totalmente solos

-déjame ver las fotos que sacaste

Dijo Samui tomando la cámara, mirándola, Kakashi le agradecía en el alma a Tsunade por ella, mientras Samui mirando las fotos, todas eran de ella

-vaya… se ve que te gusto…  
-Ha… pero…  
-Tienes muchas chicas tras de ti, tan tímido eres como para no decirme que te gusto?

Kakashi la miro, no era para nada tímido con las chicas, al contrario, pero con Samui era diferente, no pensaba hacer nada que ella no quisiera

-Pues… si me has gustado mucho… desde hace tiempo y…  
-Y…?  
-Pues… eras diferente

Dijo Kakashi mirándola, Samui asintió sonriéndole pícaramente

-Gracias… tu tan bien… siempre me has gustado… pero….  
-pero pues, no te avientas que esperabas?... me gustas, me exi… agradas… pero si no tomas la iniciativa no podrás… a….

Samui abrió mucho los ojos, Kakashi la había mirando, tímido el? Ok, pero eso de: tu me exista… y lánzate… lo habían despertado, estaban solos y Samui parecía realmente quererlo, estiro la mano y la metió bajo el jean de Samui empezando a frotar su vagina, esta lanzo un gemido arqueando la espalda apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, Kakashi le sonrió empezando a acariciarla rápidamente, era verdad, Samui estaba excitada, con su otra mano tomo la cámara y la puso en video

-Que… que ha…aa….

Kakashi puso la cámara frete a ella, filmándola mientras Samui gemía mas y mas fuerte, comenzando a sudar, pero sin meter mano ni intentar resistirse poniéndose roja

-Pues dijiste que querías posar para mí no? Yo quiero demostrarte que tan tímido soy

Dijo Kakashi con voz calmada aunque por dentro apenas se creía lo que se estaba atreviendo a hacer, Samui lanzo un gemido mas fuerte sintiendo como empesaba a mojarse mientras Kakashi desabrochaba su jean, pasando la cámara a los grandes pechos de Samui, aun cubiertos solo con el top, por su vientre y finalmente, empezó a filmar su mano acariciándola y frotándola rápidamente, luego subió a el rostro de Samui que gemía con fuerza, Samui sonrió acariciando sus pechos mientras se movía para bajar sus jeans, tirándolos de una patada, mientras volteaba a mirar a Kakashi, sonriendo quito su mano suavemente levantándose, Kakashi se preparo para un buen golpe, pero en vez de eso Samui se puso frente a el

-Te prometí posar, no?

Dijo mientras se acariciaba, Kakashi empeso a filmarla, ya le había dicho a Samui que la cámara podía tomar video y estaba seguro que ella adivinaba que la estaba filmando, le sonrió mientras se desabrochaba su sostén, le sonrió a Kakashi, acercándose y se puso de rodillas, Kakashi sonrió un poco cuando Samui desabrocho y bajo su jean y bóxer, empesando a chupar su miembro rápidamente mientras miraba a Kakashi, este empeso a gemir fuertemente pero sin desviar la cámara sorprendido por lo que Samui estaba haciendo, empeso a gemir fuertemente mientras Samui le sonreía, empesando a acariciar el miembro de Kakashi con sus pechos, mientras lo miraba y sonreía, Kakashi empeso a gemir con fuerza mientras Samui aceleraba, hasta que se detuvo un poco

-Por… por que no sigues?

Dijo Kakashi aun jadeando

-Por que si terminas aquí luego no me toca nada

Dijo Samui sonriéndole con picardía, mientras estiraba la mano y tomaba la cámara de Kakashi, terminando el video y apagándola, le sonrió poniéndose sobre el besándolo, Kakashi cerró un momento los ojos correspondiendo el beso, Samui se sorprendió, el beso no tenia pasión, solo cariño, Kakashi acariciaba su espalda y su cabello con delicadeza, se separo un poco, sonrojándose mucho sin saber por que

-Muestras a alguien ese video y te mato

Dijo mirándolo y Kakashi asintió, Samui por alguna razón sabia que podía confiar en el, se levanto sonriéndole

-Estaremos mas cómodos aquí

Dijo caminando hacia su recamara, abriéndola, Kakashi se levanto sacándose su camisa que era la única prenda que le quedaba, Samui le sonrió mirándolo con lujuria mientras entraba a la recamara, Kakashi la siguió y la volteo besándola en los labios, Samui correspondió ese beso mientras Kakashi acariciaba su espalda y su trasero, bajando la panti de esta, Samui acariciaba su lengua con la de Kakashi, mientras esta la pegaba a el lo mas que podía, recostándola en la cama mientras besaba su cuello, Samui lanzo varios gemidos mientras Kakashi solo la besaba y acariciaba como se había imaginado muchas veces, Samui lanzaba varios gemidos que le provocaban las caricias de Kakashi, mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda, sintiendo como si Kakashi conociera perfectamente su cuerpo, Kakashi la miro

-Traigo protección… pero…  
-Crees que llegaría hasta aquí si no quisiera?...  
-Así…  
-Parece como si lo hiciera seguido verdad?

Dijo Samui mirándolo y Kakashi asintió, Samui suspiro un poco, mirándolo, era verdad que no era ninguna santa, tomo a Kakashi del rostro y lo beso

-Si… tu quieres… no lo hare con nadie mas que contigo… si tu tan poco me engañas…

Dijo poniéndose colorada y desviando la mirada, Kakashi empeso a besarla en el cuello con delicadeza

-Encantado

Samui sonrió un poco, era la primera vez en su vida que tenia novio, mientras Kakashi abría un poco sus piernas y entraba en ella, Samui cerro los ojos ahogando un gemido, mientras Kakashi la miraba acariciando el rostro de esta, era verdad que no era virgen pero si muy inexperta, al menos mas que el, empeso a moverse suavemente mientras Samui lanzaba pequeños gemidos, acariciando y aferrándose a la sabana de la cama, Kakashi sonrió empesando a acelerar sintiendo como Samui empesaba a gemir y excitarse mas

-ka…Kakashi…

Kakashi le sonrió empesando a gemir fuerte tan bien mientras la penetraba mas rápido moviendo un poco la cama junto con ella, olvidando ambos ya la delicadeza

-HAAA AA SAMUII… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE SIENTES INCREIBLEEE

Kakashi la sujeto de la cintura penetrándola rápidamente, lo mas que podía mientras Samui aullaba de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se movían con rapidez

-AAAAAAAA TU TAN BIEN KAKASHIII AAAAAAAAAAA AA PUEDES PUEDES SENTIRME CUANDO QUIERASSS

Dijo lanzando un fuerte gemido mientras apretaba las sabanas, sintiendo mas y mas calor, Kakashi no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía Samui, su cuerpo brillaba suavemente por el sudor, mientras estaba totalmente sonrojada y solo gemía, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, acelero, mientras Samui lo abrasaba con sus piernas, Kakashi dio un fuerte grito corriéndose dentro de ella, Samui sabiendo que había llegado el final movió su cadera para sentirlo mas, mientras jadeaba con fuerza, Kakashi traía condón y por eso no le importaba que terminara dentro de ella, jadeo fuertemente sobre la cama, totalmente agotada, mientras Kakashi salía de ella mirándola, Samui sonrió un poco, al ver que Kakashi le tomaba una foto, pensaba que había dejado la cámara en su casa, lo miro sonriéndole

-ha… eso fue… increíble Kakashi…  
-Eres mi novia no?  
-Ha… si… eso dije no?  
-Entonces tenia que esforzarme

Dijo simplemente dejando la cámara sobre el buro, Samui sonrió sentándose en la cama mientras Kakashi tiraba el condón, Samui lo miro sonriéndole y lo beso

-Gracias… oye…  
-Si?  
-Tu tío… dijiste que tendría visitas toda la noche… no?  
-ha… ES VERDAD! Espérame!

Kakashi salió corriendo a la sala mientras Samui lo miraba extrañado, aun jadeando un poco, Kakashi agarro sus pantalones y saco su celular, en el solo se veía un mensaje: YA TIENES MAMA!

-SI! –Kakashi-  
-He… si qué?  
-ha… nada… que… si mi tío estará "ocupado" toda la noche… por?  
-Pues…

Kakashi volteo y vio el flash de la cámara, Samui reía mientras lo miraba, estando aun totalmente desnuda

-Entonces… puedes quedarte aquí y… nos hacemos compañía…

Le dijo sensualmente, Kakashi se acerco hacia ella y empeso a besarla…

-EN VERDAD? CUANDO?

Naruto hablaba por teléfono en el departamento, Sakura abrió la puerta bostezando, traía una pijama rosa y se notaba que ya se había acostado

-Que pasa Naruto?

Dijo bostezando

-MI HERMANA SE CASA JIRAYA SI SE AVENTO!  
-En serio?  
-SI!  
-FELICIDADES PECHONADE!

Le grito a Tsunade en el teléfono, feliz por ella, se escucho el grito de: QUE NO ME DIGAS PECHONADE! Y tanto Naruto como Sakura rieron, Naruto colgó

-vaya si está muy feliz  
-Claro, es la ilusión de toda mujer hayar a su chico, no?  
-Pues… supongo que de la mayoría Sakura-chan

Dijo Naruto sonrió y Sakura se sonrojo, pero tan bien se apeno un poco, recordaba a la esposa de Naruto y tan bien todo lo que le había hecho, para ella la ilusión era quedarse con el dinero de Naruto, lo miro sonriendo un poco, era como el, a ambos los había usado alguien amado, a el para dinero, a ella para sexo, pero estaban en la misma situación

-Oye… cuando… te mudes al lado… puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras…. Solo toca antes…

Dijo sonrojándose y Naruto le sonrió

-Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo Sakura-chan  
-De… de nada…

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y Sakura se sonrojo mucho sin saber por que

-ha… buenas noches…

Dijo metiéndose a la recamara y cerrando la puerta, se apoyo contra esta del otro lado, sujetando su pecho sintiendo como su corazón no parara de latir…

Fuera del departamento Karin miraba como las luces se apagaban, apretó fuerte los puños y tiro el celular furiosa entrando a un auto, en el celular aparecía una foto de Sakura y Naruto entrando al lugar, justo antes de que el auto lo arrollara

Y la frase odiada XD

Aqui el nuevo capitulo...

Espero el lemon les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo un poco mas atrevido y fuerte de lo usual

Y Karin, si, fue la razon para hacer ese viaje de mudanza, aqui empesara un poco el naruSaku y aunque me quieran ahorcar, tan bien algo de NaruHina, aunque no sera mucho

ya en el proximo capitulo empasara de nuevo la historia como iba, espero este les haya gustado y mas la nueva parejita-

Hasta la proxima


End file.
